A Game For Two
by sparkleshadowcat
Summary: Wyatt thinks life is wonderful. Kai is coming back into his life again and he has very high hopes for the future. But what happens when Kai has a few surprises with him? Yaoi, Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A Game For Two ****Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! ^^ **

It was a hot summer day in August. The sun was sending out strong sunshine's that was reaching over the big and green schoolyard where many students had taken their time to enjoy its warmth. Two weeks had passed by since school start and the students had gotten used to the routines again.

The sunshine's was climbing on the brick walls of the big building and soon they were reached through the crystal clear windows and into the bedrooms. In one particular room there was a boy who did not wake up before the shines hit the side of his face that was not hidden in his white pillow. He woke up by the warm feeling and smiled before opening his chocolate brown eyes.

With one stretch he decided to not spend more time sleeping because he knew this was a very important day. With a jump he left the bed and hurried into his bathroom to take a morning shower. The bathroom was not very big but nicely decorated with all that was needed to begin a day with lessons.

He left the shower with a white towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror while he pulled his fingers through his short and brown locks. With a comb to help he soon got a organized hairstyle, but it did not give his appearance more than his fiveteens years.

After brushing his teeth he entered his bedroom again and took out an hanger from his closet with his usual school uniform. It was his green pants with matching jacket, white shirt, and a Christmas red tie. Once again he stood in front of the mirror and checked if he looked presentable. In normal cases he didn´t care about his looks that much, even if he did come from a rich family. But today was different. It was very important he looked his absolutely best. After spinning a little, he approved the look for the day and pulled forward the reason to his excited behavior from his jacket pocket.

A envelope with a postmark and stamp to confirm its traveling background was first seen, and the boy knew by the soft handwriting of his name in the front who the sender was before he even opened it and pulled out a little note with the same black line on.

_**See you soon,**_

_**Kai. **_

The brunette smiled of the little but yet valuable message. He had almost hit the roof with his joyful shout, who had brough much attention to him by classmates who had been nearby at the time when he recived the letter and he knew immediately that this year would be more great now when his idol was coming back.

Just the thought made him shiver by excitement and with a joyful jump he rushed out from his room and slammed the door behind him. Outside he just made it a few steps before he was met with attention.

"Wyatt!"

The boy turned around and met his two friends who looked at him with slightly surprised expressions, probably because of his happy behavior.

"Hi there Oskar, Zen. Beautiful morning, isnt´t it?"

"Coming from someone who hasn´t even been outside yet." Zen commented. "Your grinning face is the only thing we see these days."

"Is it becaurse you boyfriend coming back today?" Oskar added with a smile.

Wyatt smiled as he felt himself blush as they continued walking down the stairs.

"Kai is not my boyfriend." ´If it only could be that way...´

"Oh, you havn´t told him yet? Well, we´ll see what happens then I guess. Meanwhile you two have to help me with the math test or Im in big trouble. My parents does not accept a note home for failing a course." The pale teen complained as he shook his black bangs out of his eyes.

"It be alright, we help you, right Wyatt... Hey Wyatt! Where are you going?" The friends reacted as the brunette avoided the classroom door with a laugh as they were entering it. He waived to them both as he was running to the main front door to the yard.

"I think I will clean out a little at Kais place until he comes back! Later!"

Zen and Oskar just signed before entering the classroom.

"How come Wyatt always ditching class when Hiwatari is in the picture?"

Wyatt ran under the bridge where he and Kai had shared many hours talking about beyblading. He could barely believe the day was here. He was so full of energi that it felt like he was flying to the place Kai had unwilling showed him a school term ago. But when he got there he did not find what he expected. Not at all.

Three teenages who looked like a couple years older than himself was moving out the furnishes from Kais apartment.

All his positive feeling changed to panic and concern as he ran over to them.

"Hey! Stop it immediately, what do you think you are doing!?" The boys looked up at him a second before continue with their task. They were right now passing boxes to eachother down the stairs.

"Get lost Kid, don´t you have class to attend to?"

"I´m happen to know that those furnishes are not going anywhere. The owner is coming back today!"

The three teens laughed at his try to stop them and the guy who was standing the closest to the truck just shrugged as he fixed his red cap.

"WE happen to know that the owner hasn´t been around in the past months. And when that happens we come along and clear out the premises. There are other people who can use all that space so get lost and let us do our job."

Wyatt felt so helpless. Kai would come home and find his place empty and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked around and noticed the big, grey moving truck that was half loaded with Kais stuff. When the others went inside to get more boxes he climbed up in it to see if Kai had left some of his Beyblades there. At least he could save them. Just as he thought, he found the green blade that had been next to Dranzer in the display case. He opened the glass door and removed it from its place.

"Hey you brat, what did I just tell you, get down from there right now!" the teen with the red cap climbed up and ran over him to see if he had taken anything. He glared at the brunette as he backed away with the blade behind his back. He moved one step at the time backwards as he glared back at the older boy.

"You should be aware that these things a very important to Kai! How can you just throw away the owners belongings like this!?" He angry yelled at the other.

"Look, kid..."

"When Kai found out about this, you are going to be in deep trouble..."

"Kid..."

"Im mean look at this!" He held up the blade."Anyone can see that this is a masterpiece who has to be taken care of!"

"Kid...!"

"And don´t forgett..."

"KID, WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late. The boy stepped outside the opening of the truck and felt himself fall as he stepped on air before the guy could reach him.

Wyatt closed his eyes and waited for the impact on the ground, but got suprised as he landed on something soft that felt like two arms. With a relived sigh he opened his brown eyes and was met with crimson red. The same crimson red eyes from his dreams the past year. The owner to them was showing a mature, confident but at the same time slight teasely smirk.

"Always do things the hard way, huh Wyatt?"

"Kai..."

"Who else? What are you doing?"

He put the boy back on the ground who didn´t seem to want to be to far away from him. He shortly explained why he was there and that the guys were moving Kais things. But he didn´t get the reaction he expected.

Kai just shrugged. "I know. I have already given my permission to have the apartment clean out, didn´t they tell you?"

The rookie blader turned and glared at the teens who was grinning at his direction. But the glaring contest did not last long and Kai went passed him and sign a paper for the guy by the truck. He checked the sign as he got it back.

"Where would you like your things...Hiwatari?" Wyatt got annoyed by the tired tone the guy was using. Didn´t they know who the world best Beyblader was when they saw him? They should have shown his Kai a little more respect. ´_His_ Kai.´

"I don´t care, do as you wish." The russian said and left, the younger brunette close behind like a tail.

Nothing was said during the walk, but Kai knew the boy was eager to drown him in questions. When they reached the bridge they took seat in the grass. Wyatt showed him the blade that he had _rescued_ from the truck. Kai only glanced at it.

"Keep it, I don´t have any use for it anymore."

Wyatt took it in both hands and held it to his heart. "Thankyou Kai, I will treasure it forever."

"Hn." Kai had to smile a little, every time he gave the boy something he acted like it was the most precious thing in the world.

They spend mostly of the day together and as they returned to the school Wyatt was sent to the principal immediately.

Kai was waiting outside the office, leaning against the wall in his signature pose, with closed eyes and arms crossed. He could clearly hear the steady voice of the headmaster telling his friend that hookey was not a subject on this private school. He was very glad that it was not him in there with all that nagging. But then again, maybe that was just what Wyatt needed to hear.

The door opened and the little boy came out with a pale face, but tried to hide it with a smile as he noticed his idol next to him.

"Nice note. For proud mom and dad I presume."

"I´ts n-nothing Kai, don´t worry about it." He did his best to keep up with Kais fast steps to his room on the second floor.

"Don´t go around and get into trouble Wyatt. Tend to your schoolwork instead." Kai unlocked his door and was going to leave the other with those words, but that only resulted that Wyatt was almost pinned in the doorway. Kai raised a eye brown at him and the brunette blushed at the close contact they shared.

"I... was... just gonna offer you company while you unpack?" ´Unpack, I love that word! `

"Why? Don´t you have class?"

"I´ts almost lunch."

"Hn." Kai opened the door enough to let the younger one inside. He quickly took seat at one of the beds while Kai opened his traveling bag. The russians bedroom vas bigger than Wyatts and there was two beds. The older students usual got to share rooms, but since nobody had been quick with picking Kai, he had been blessed with this room all to himself. He had of course offered to share room with his idol when the subject was up but since he was in a class under Kai, then it was not possible.

As Wyatt could have guessed, Kais clothes were almost all black. That was one of the things he liked about him. The mystery.

When all the clothes were in the closet Kai approached the window. His Rubin eyes scanned the school area as if he was looking for something and Wyatt saw he was deep in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

He didn´t answer and the boy laughed slightly as he lay down on the bed and looked over his gift from earlier. "You are still the same Kai, but is great that you are back. The school wasn´t the same after you left."

"And that´s the reason why´d you misbehave and ditch school?"

"Hehe, I didn´t knew you cared so much." Wyatt smiled with a light blush. Kais eyes met his but he couldn´t read the stare. His smile got bigger and he jumped up from the bed and stood next to him by the window.

"Tomorrow is gonna be a fun day! We only have half of our classes and we also gonna study right over there in the park." He said as he pointed to the green area. "Oh, you should see the park Kai! It so nice this time of year."

Kai only nodded as answer.

"I really looking forward to it. Now I´m gonna find Oskar and Zen, I see you later Kai!" With that said the younger boy ran out and slammed the door.

Kai couldn´t help but smile at the slamming door and turned to the window once again.

"Yeah, Im also looking forward to tomorrow Wyatt. But it's not for the park."

**Okey, Im sorry for all the writing mistakes, but I think its good enough so you can read it at least. ****And Im also sorry for the bad names of Wyatts friends, I didn´t really put much thought about them, because the story is not about them. If you know their real names, you can tell me and I change them. Untill then, Zen and Oskar it is! ^^ **

**I´m not sure of how many chapters Im gonna add, it depends on the reade****rs and the reviews becaurse I think Im gonna need some help with futher inspiration. **

**Please tell me what you think and hope is gonna happen. **

**Take care, Cya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Game For Two Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! ^^ **

Wyatt met up with his friends and after supper he and Oskar helped Zen study to upcoming math test. While at it, he also got to know from Oskar that a big party was being planned for the students and that it will take place in a few weeks. After talking about it for a bit the three friends left for their dorms, and the light in the big school was starting to go out.

The brunette youngster was turning and turning in his bed, unable to sleep now when his idol was back and living just one floor above himself. He really looking forward the day that was about to come if he just could get a little sleep. He was hoping that he and Kai could spend the day together to catch up the time they lost during Kais traveling. Then he could tell his idol about his feelings he had been experience while the Blader had left the school. He wanted to find out if Kai had missed him. He was really hoping that was the case.

Just the thought of Kai made him feel warm and blushed. After a while he stretched and left the bed. It was no way that he could sleep right now. He went over and opened the window. The moon was big and shiny on the cloudless and dark sky. The night was not cold so Wyatt leaned his elbows on the windowsill. He sat there for a while and took in the fresh air as he let his thoughts about a certain someone.

A cuple of minutes later, he was about to close the window and give the sand man a second chance when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He got down to hide and looked over the dark schoolyard for the black shadow who had just moved. When nothing happened and he thought he had been mistaking, he saw movement again. The shadow was so graceful that Wyatt first didnt think it was a human, but a animal of some kind. But the even movement pattern and halt behind every bush and tree in a sneaking manner made him reconsider.

His eyes fallowed it and saw it moving towards the drainpipe and with a unbelievable jump it clinged itself on the pipe and was starting to climb up to the second floor.

"Kai…"

With that realized, he ran out to the black corridor and headed for the stairs. Thoughts was running through his head about Kai could be getting hurt or whatever. Even if he knew his idol was being able to take care of himself he maybe would need help.

Soon he could see Kais door and was going for it when a arm reached out and grabbed him.

"Mister Wyatt, this is not a good time to be up and running around at the school area, and certainly not a good time to be visiting the other students."

"Im sorry, Mr. Inoue. But I saw a strange shadow on the yard that was climbing on the drainpipe. I think it was heading to Kais room."

"And so where you I see. I don´t think Mr. Hiwatari would appreciate that you wake him up because you saw a shadow. Now, if you can´t tell me exactly what you saw, then I dont have a reason to do anything about it right now. If you still feel concerned about it tomorrow you can come to me and we will take a look, but right now it is time for you to go back to your dorm and sleep. Go on."

"… Yes Mr. Inoue."

The window was open carefully and slowly. Two hands got hold of the windowsill and the slim figure climbed up and landed silently on the desk. The window got closed again just as discreetly and before anything else could happen the figure got violently grabbed in the neck and pulled into a embrace.

"Couldn´t wait until tomorrow I see."

"...Not a chance." The voice was soft and calm as the owner to it leaned deeper into the arms and met Kais lips with his owns. The kiss was soft, familiar, and very missed. Kai pulled away and looked into the golden eyes in the dark.

"I´ve missed you Kai."

"I´ve missed you Ray."

**End of chapter 2. This is probobly ****the shortes chapter Ive ever written! But I just wanned the twist to come across. ^^ Please tell me what you think should happen! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Game For Two Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**A/n: I want to thank****: **

**darksaphire**

**You can run but you can't hide**

**Thegoldenlock**

**Hi Kitsune**

**For all your nice reviews in my first two chapter****s! They have really helped me!^^**

**On with the story! **

Kai woke up by the sun shines that was coming through the window. It was a very nice day. He sighed and stretched which caused him to acknowledge another presence next to him. He turned and carefully removed some of his partners bangs from his face, which caused him to wake up. Ray smiled at him.

"Morning." He murmured making Kai to smile back. "Hey."

Their greeting was interrupted of a couple of hard poundings on the door, causing both of them to jump slightly and look at the door questionly.

"Kai! I need to talk to you!"

The older teenager sighed and fell back against his pillow before dragging the cover over his head. "...Wyatt"

"Wyatt?" Ray leaned his head a little to the side as Kai left the bed in a hurry. "Who is Wyatt?"

"SHH!" Kai pulled him up as well. None of them was wearing anything but their dark shorts.

He pulled him close and whispered. "He is a friend from school, and he dosn´t know about you."

"The great Kai have friends? Where are the world going?" Ray snickered before Kai put his hand over his mouth.

"Kai, what are you doing?" The door handle was moving in vain. Kai always had his door locked.

"I´m coming!" He turned to Ray and dragged him towards the door. "Hide." He pushed the tiger behind it and opened it half so he could see out, but not so much that Wyatt could get in.

"What?"

"Eh..God morning Kai, can I come in?"

"Wyatt, it´s early in the morning, I´m not even dressed yet."

"Eh..I don´t mind..I mean! It´s Okay..I mean, I can wait."

Ray rolled his eyes from his hiding spot. This guy was obvious shy and insecure like most people was around his Captain. He couldn´t help but to be curious about where Kai had met him.

"Did you want something?"

The younger got closer so a couple of students that passed by wouldn´t hear. Kai took unconscious a small step back.

"Last night I saw a shadow, that I can swear was heading towards your window. I wouldn´t have said something earlier but Mr. Inoue stopped me by the stairs.

´Thank god!´

"I see...and how was this so called shadow gonna reach my room?"

"The pipe."

Ray smiled where he stood, and he knew Kai was losing his patience. He couldn´t help but wonder who this kid was.

"I don´t think so.."

"But Kai, I´m sure of it! You must have noticed something with your sharp senses."

"I´m telling you no, and besides..." Kai stopped as he noticed that Ray must gotten curious because he was moving closer, most likely to have a look at Wyatt.

"Besides what?"

The phoenix forgot what he was about to say as he held out his hand to stop Rays movements. The tiger smirked and thought this was a opportunity to have some fun.

"Besides, there aren´t many things that can climb a pipe just like that. Anyway, I need to get ready for class, and you are not going to skip this time..shit!" Kai made a jump and got hold on the door as support. It opened a little but he closed it just as fast. Ray had taken his fingers into his mouth to tease.

"What..."

"Shit, I just remembered a bunch of things I need to do..."

"Really? Do you need any help, I just have to finish my homework for tomorrow. I will have English, biology, hisotry..."

Kai didn´t listen to the rest of the list of Wyatts schedule as he was trying to pull his hand from Rays grip as discreetly he could, but in vain The tiger held tight and did his best not to laugh out loud, as he teasingly biting Kais fingers to see the others reaction. And it was a good one, as Kai openly gasped and grabbed the handle on the door very hard.

"Are you sure you are alright Kai? Your cheeks are a little red." Wyatt put his hand on his forehead, but he quickly pulled away.¨

"I´m fine. See you at class. Got some stuff to do."

"Oh Okay, I´ll see you later..."

"Bye!" With that the door was closed in his face.

Kai got hold of Rays neck with his free hand and pushed the malicious tiger up against the wall and got in close.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" The tone was threatening but he had never got a frighten reaction from Ray with it. More on the contrary, his crazy partner seemed to be turned on by it as he took his waist and brought him even closer.

"C´mon that was hilarious!" Kai said nothing and stole a deep kiss from his partner instead.

"Let´s go, we have to got to the Principal to register."

"Who is he?"

"I´ll tell you later, C´mon."

"Yes sir!"

The park was a overwhelming sight for the eye in the light of the spring. The birds was singing in one tree that was placed in front of a calm river. The area was sending out calm vibes for the soul with its green color and that was one of the reasons why Wyatt had it as his favorite place. Especially now when he was able to think about the past things that happened this morning.

`What was with Kai? He seemed so distracted. And why did he want me to go on my own?´ With a sigh, he brought out a blue notebook from his bag as the teacher was gathering the students.

Fiveteen minutes into class went bye before Kai showed up. Wyatt was writing his sentence and didn´t look up before...

"Mr. Inoue, we have a new student." Wyatts eyes looked up to Kai before falling on a new face next to him. He thought he recognized him as Kais teammate, even though he didn´t remember his name. But he didn´t care about that right now, he wanted to know what the stranger was doing here.

"Oh, I see. Welcome.." The raven haried boy smiled big and in a polite manner reached out his hand and greeted the teacher. "Ray, sir. Ray Kon. Thank you, its nice to be here."

The teacher motioned them to take a seat so the class could continue. Wyatt got a nod from Kai before the russian sat down against a tree with Ray close next to him. Very close. TO close in Wyatts opinion. The brunette didnt listen to the rest of the lesson. He eyes never left Ray as he studied the newcomer up and down.

The teen was slim and lithe. He didn´t have his uniform yet so he was wearing a par of dark pants with a short white shirt, both in Chinese style. His skin was light and soft looking, and the mysterious and calm face was framed by raven bangs. The rest of his long hair was tied up in a low ponytail that ended by his knees. A red headband was keeping the bangs away from his sunkissed eyes.

He didn´t took notice to Wyatt stare at all as he was so focused on Kai who was showing him things in the books. Time to time he smiled as something Kai said which did that he reviled his white and and sharp canine teeth.

Wyatt got a bad feeling in his stomach as he was watching them. It was like something was lying under the surface that he did not know and it made him very nervous. Where did this stranger come from all the sudden?

The class ended after a hour and the students was going back to the school. Wyatt who stayed behind after the other was starting to move put down his book and walked over to Kai and the newcomer.

"Hey Kai. Are we going to eat?"

"Sure. By the way, this is Ray. Ray, this is Wyatt."

"Nice to meet one of Kais friends." Wyatt doubtfully took the the teens hand.

"Same here..."

The walk back was quiet. Kai noticed that his friend wasn´t on his normally happy mood. It was like something was bothering him. He told himself to remember to talk with him about that later.

When they arrived cafeteria, everything was in chaos. Because it was a special day with the studies, the student had the choice to eat when they want. Which end up with many at the same time. The room was full of people who was looking for a table to sit by. The line was ending in the hallway.

"Wow, is it always a war like this for the food?" Ray asked as he was jumping to the side to avoid two boys that was running out from the big room. Kai shook his head.

"Its a special day. Wyatt." The brunette looked at him and fallowed his eyes to Oskar and Zen who was already sitting at a table and waiving to them. There was one seat left there.

"You go ahead. I catch up with you later."

"Oh..okay." The younger went over to his friends and sat down and watched Kai and Ray walked over to another table further to the left of them.

"What is it Wyatt?" Zen noticed that something was wrong.

"How can something go from good to bad in just one day?" He tried his best not to raise his voice so everyone could hear, but it was getting hard to hide his frustration. His friends looked at each other before they continued to listen to him.

"Kai arrived last night and then everything was fine and today he dosn´t even see me! All because of that stranger. I mean, who is that prick anyway, acting so cozy around Kai.."

He took a angry bite of his friends bread that was offered to him and he looked up at them and was met with eyes that was looking at him like he just confessed to murder.

"What?"

"You are kidding right? You are supposed to be Kais biggest fan and you don´t even know his team." Zen cried.

"I know he is on the team, but not more.."

"Wyatt, that is Ray Kon himself. He is a Beyblade player in world champion level. He is originally from China, his sacred bitbeast is the white tiger Drigger. And before he joined Kais team he was a part of the Asian team White Tigers. He is famous all over the world." Oskar concluded.

"White Tigers huh? Hn, then he could have stayed there.." He glanced over yet again to the other table with a sad expression as Ray was signing a note, probably an autograph for a girl with a smile on his face. The it hit him. If this was his competitor to get Kai...then he was in deep trouble.

**The End. **

**Yes, Wyatt? Do you have a chance against Ray? What do you readers think? Tell me, and I will update soon! ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Game For Two Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! ^^ **

The day hours went by and soon it was afternoon. Kai had during the lunch break showed Ray how the school was working and which classes they were gonna have together and which they would not. After finished their lunch, Kais eyes fell on Wyatt, only to find a empty table. He had also passed his friend room after lunch but had been met by a locked door.

Ray was lying on Kais bed, reading a magazine while Kai was sitting on the window seal looking out. He was thinking about his friend that was currently avoiding him. He had been counting on that Wyatt would be a little uncomfortable around Ray in the beginning, but he didn´t think it would be this bad. The captain suspected that his friend knew that he and his teammate was going out, but Kai had never told him that was the case.

"You are thinking about him?"

"huh?" Kai turned to the tiger who smiled and lay on his back as he stretched.

"Your friend. Wyatt." Kai left the window and lay down next to him with a sigh.

"He is suspicious. I havn´t told him and that´s the reason why he is so tense right now." Ray turned to him on the side as he leaned on his elbow and listened. He had guessed that this subject had been on his partners mind since lunch but he let Kai tell him in his own pace.

"He… I suspect he has strong feelings for me. That he sees me as more than a friend and Idol. And now that you are here, he dosn´t know how to deal with it."

"Becurse you have never mention me?"

"C´mon Ray. You know I dont talk with people about my privat life. Wyatt is a good friend, but it never came up that´s all. I never found a reason to tell him because I knew the chances are bigger that Kenny would ask somebody out before Wyatt would admit his feelings for me."

Ray nod and lean in head against his partners shoulder. "You have to talk with him, and not a typical, hey-I-got-a-boyfriend-so-you-got-to-stop-with-your-modest-loverbehavior-around-me-kind of talk. I mean a real talk so he understand the situation. Because I can understand that its not fun for him to walk around and not knowing why Im here Kai."

"Hn."

Ray laughed "That´s my boyfriend."

"Watch it, Kon."

----------

"So Wyatt, whats going on between you and Kai now?"

"Cut it out Zen, I dont want to talk about it." His two friend took a seat on his bed and smiled at each other before looking back at him again.

Three, two, one...

"Its so messed up!" He yelled out while putting his hands on his temples in a frustrating gesture. "Yesterday, Kai came back and everything was back to normal just as I remembered and missed. But now..."

"Its because of Ray."

"What kind of relationship does they have?"

"I don´t know. Kai have never mentioned him so it can´t be that serious...but it is something..."

"If it is, then you have to make a move on Kai." Zen said confident as he let his books fall out of his bag on the bed. To study was a must, even in a messed up teenage world.

Wyatt looked at his friend. "Yeah sure, as if that would help it it was something going on between them. I just can´t believe why Kai´d never mentioned their friendship with me! I thought we was really close.."

"You are." Oskar said quickly.

"I think Kai likes you more than you think Wyatt. Maybe Ray is just a friend that he confide his feelings to. Like, how he´s gonna make a move on you?"

The brunette picked up a towel from under the bed and folded it. "I don´t think so."

"But you can´t be sure, unless you talk to Kai." Osakr said with a soft smile. "Because if we should be honest my friend, neither Zen or I ever thought Kai and you would be so close friends and look what happen. Why wouldn´t it be a chance for you?"

Wyatt shook his head with a smile and went into the bathroom with the towel.

Zen and Oskar stayed on his bed with their books when the door suddenly opened. They looked up at Kai who barley looked back at the as he was scanning the room for something, or in this case, someone.

"Where is he?"

Oskar was about to answer when Zen did it instead with a slight hint of cocky tone and a little higher voice than usual. "He is not here..."

When he noticed that the door to the bathroom did not move he took it as a sign to continue.

"Did you want to talk with him about something special? Because we could give him a message."

"No thank you, see you later." Kai stayed for a second thinking, before he left for the door.

At that point Zen realized something was wrong. Kai seemed to want to talk with Wyatt about something serious, and that could not be good for his friend. He decided to investigate for the painful truth.

"Hey Kai, now that you are here, I would like to ask you something. Your friend Ray, how is he like?"

Kai felt himself tense up but not so it was showing, he had better self control than that. With his own suspections and this kind of question made him think this was going for the worst.

"Excuse me?" He asked in a cold tone. Damn this brats that could never leave him alone. They where more clueless than Tyson.

"Is he seeing anyone?" Oskar asked a little more innocent.

"None of your business."

Zen stood up from the bed and put his arms cross ways. "Come on Kai, we are just talking, unless you want us to ask him directly. I just thought with a unique apperance like his, he shouldn't be single..."

"He´s not, so whatever ridiculous plans you had in mind, you can drop them now." He felt himself getting more and more impatient.

"So how long have you been together?"

"…." Kai answered with a glare. "Fuck off."

"I see. That´s why he is here, isn't?"

Oskar stood up from the bed too and put a hand on his friends shoulder, immediately sensing that this conversation was starting to go out of hand by the judging of Kais eyes.

"Zen...let it go."

"Listen to your friend Zen. Its not good to put you nose where it don´t belong."

"What my problem is Kai, is that I liked to know what Wyatt fits in to this little world to you."

Kai felt how the anger inside of him started to take the overhand, so he decided to leave before he would send this brats to the school nurse.

"I dont see your problem at all. But it is clearly more your problem than mine. Don´t tell Wyatt any of this conversation, because i want to talk to him about it alone."

With that he left the room, this time with a slamming door.

Zen seemed to be in his own thoughts until Oskar smacked him in the back of his head.

"Why did you do that!" he hissed before running into the bathroom.

There, he found what he expected after that heated argument. Wyatt in sitting position on the floor with the back against the wall. In tears.

**End of chapter 3. There, the painful truth is out.**** Could have gone better don´t you think? How will Wyatt cope with it? You tell me! ^^ Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Game For Two Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! ^^ **

"Why did you do that!?" Wyatt yelled as he walked around in circles before turning around again to his friend. His eyes were red from the tears. "What made you think I wanned to know if Kai was going out with him! I was avoiding him just for that reason! It´s over! Everything is over!"

"You had to find out the situation Wyatt. Because now you know what you have to do." Zen answered in a calm manner as he was nonchalant checking his nails.

"What?"

"Now, you know you have to fight for Kai."

"You need some confidence Wyatt. You know how you feel for Kai. Don´t let him get away then. Fight for him. Fight for your dreams." Oskar said as he put his arms around him in a way to comfort him.

"I don´t know if I can…"

"Of course you can. We are going to help you. Listen... this is what we need to do..." Zen said as he put both his arms around the other two in a conspiracy manner.

Kai was walking down the hallway to the students group room. He was very frustrated. He really didn´t like Wyatts friends and he never did from the beginning. He knew they would´t shut up about the conversation and he was really regretting that he hadn´t denied all their questions. On the other hand, the questions had been about Ray so he couldn´t stop himself. He was always more protecting when it came to the tiger.

He entered the big room where he was supposed to met Ray, and he found his partner sitting in one of the windows, once more writing some autographs for three students. When they saw him approaching they quickly said thanks and left in a hurry, causing Ray to laugh.

"Good to see that you have many friends here."

"Hn."

Ray looked at his partner who took his regular pose by the wall with closed eyes.

"I guessing it didn´t went so well?"

"His friends will give him the information before I see him next time."

"Kai!"

"It wasn´t my fault, they were attacking me with questions... I don´t want to talk about it."

Ray knew he had to drop the subject but he did sigh. He wanted to do something to cheer him up, but he didn´t know his way around to go to special place. And to ask Kai to bring him somewhere now, wouldn´t be a such good idea. The it hit him, why didn´t he think about it before?

"C´mon Kai. We go out and have a match, then you don´t have to think about it." He said and jumped down from the window.

Kai allowed himself to smile as his partner took his hand and dragged him towards the front door. Typical Ray to always try and make it easier. "You think I will have to focus to fight with you." He challenged.

"Hehe, W´ll see phoenix."

--------------

"Forget it! It will never work!" Wyatt yelled as Zen was chasing him back and forward in the room. He could never be still when he was upset. Or even awake for that matter, he was always moving around.

"Of course it will, everything you need to do is to set up a date with him."

"He won´t go out with me if he is with someone, that's the problem! It´s over!"

Oskar sighed where he stood by the window and watched out as the other two was fighting about diffrent solutions on their little problem. It was when he saw something that gave him an idea.

"Wyatt! Come with me and bring your Beyblade." He said and took his friends arm before dragging him out in the hall.

"What? What´s going on!?" Wyatt didn´t like when his friends got spontaneous ideas.

"If you can´t convince him to see you, then you got to impress him!"

------------

"So if Dranzer is in parts, why didn´t you say so?"

"I didn´t think it would matter what blade I use. This is not a tournament." Kai answered where he sat on the bench with closed eyes and enjoyed the suns warmth. He admitted that he felt better by just coming out in the nice weather. Ray was lying on his back with his head in Kais lap comfortably.

"I´ts no fun if you don´t use Dranzer." He said simply.

"Sorry, but I only have one backup because I need a new part for Dranzer. But I think it will be a challenge for you anyway." He said with a smirk. It was his time to try and cheer up his teammate.

"No thanks, not interested." Kai glanced at him, was Ray really sulky?

"Kai!" He looked up of the familiar voice from Wyatt who was walking towards them with fast steps. He greeted him with a nod.

"I´ve been looking for you. I want to talk to you about something."

"Later Kai. I´m here for a match." Wyatts tone was anything but friendly. He looked tense and settled. His stare left Kai and went down to the half sleeping person on the bench.

"Against him."

The wind was the only noise in the area for a few seconds.

At first it didn´t seem like the Chinese blader reacted, so Wyatt leaned down slightly to look when the golden eyes opened with a sparkle in them he´d never seen before, making him stumble back.

"You´re anything good, kid?"

"Don´t call me kid, I got what it takes." He replied as he got his balance back.

Kai got up from the bench with a serious expression.

"Wyatt, this is not the right time."

"Now c´mon Kai, don´t be rude. If the kid wants a fight, then let it rip." Ray said as he got up from his seat as well.

"I do, let´s go!"

Wyatt walked out on the open yard and started to check his launcher. Kai walked over to Ray who took out Drigger from his pocket.

"Is he any good?" Ray whispered without looking up from his task.

"You can borrow my blade, you don´t need Drigger to beat him. Just to even the odds."

"You think he be happy if I give him a handicap? It´s alright Kai, Its just a friendly Beyblade match."

But the captain wasn´t so sure. Something had pushed Wyatt into this match. Right? Or had he been acting strange around Ray just because he wanted to battle him? Could it really be that simple? He fallowed Ray stare to the beginner who seemed to be ready. Thats when he saw the green blade in his hand.

"For being a rookie, he has a really good blade." The tiger commented who also had noticed it.

"He got that one from me."

Ray laughed and started to walk out to meet Wyatt. "Okay, Santa, lets see what the boy´s toy can do."

Wyatt was meeting him with a pounding heart. He was nervous, but since he knew he was doing this for Kai, he knew he could win. If he´d beat Ray here, then Kai would have to see him as a worthy Beyblade player and then maybe everything would be fine between them again.

The yard was starting to get crowded as the news of the school champion was taking on a member of the world champion team was spreading quickly. Ray didn´t mind the crowd of whispering teenagers, he was used to much more. But Wyatt wasn´t and therefore felt even more pressure.

"Ready?" He said as he held up his green gift.

"Just say the three words." Ray answered with a confident smirk and showing up a almost glowing Blade as well. Wyatt felt his hands shake as he saw the grey blade came in contact with the sun. He was really hoping it was the sun.

"3..2..1..Let it rip!"

**End of chapter 5****, The match between Ray and Wyatt is on, who will win? You tell me in a review! ^^ Take care, Cya! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Game For Two Chapter 6  
**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! ^^ **

"I have to win. I have to.." Wyatt repeated the words in his mind but gasped as Rays Drigger slammed into his blade making it flew back with great force. He gritted his teeth as he saw how his opponent was standing in a typical Kai pose. Arms crossed, calm pose, and a cold expression. He felt anger inside of him as he felt like Ray wasn´t taking him seriosly!

He succeeded in getting his blade to keep spinning after the fierce attack, but he was forced on defense. With lower confidence than before the battle he watched the blader before him. A member of his Idol team and ranked as one of the most powerful bladers in the world. Who was he kidding? Could he really beat Ray Kon?

Ray watched Whyatts quite scared expression when the hit took and he stopped himself from yawning. When the kid had showed so much self confidence before, he had been interested in what he could do, but now...to show that kind of face is a death sentence in a battle. It gives your opponent all the certainly in the world that the match is over.

A good battle could always get him in good mood but something was different now. This kid had walked over to him and very rudely challenged him and not in a typical rival of the battle kind of way.

Movement from Kai in the corner of his eye confirmed his thoughts. It had been a rival about Kai kind of way. Letting the annoying feeling get the best of him for a moment he let Drigger circulate around him and Kai like a tiger who protected his property. Wyatt saw his movement and surely got the message as his body language got more tense.

"Ready to give up kid?" He asked in a bored tone.

Wyatt growled and attacked again head on, making Kai sigh. He had trained Wyatt in typical bases in matches, but his friend let Rays provocation get the best of him and now everything he had taught him had gone out the window. He reminded Kai a little about Tyson when he was a rookie. But then again, Tyson had always proved to be special unlike Wyatt.

The hit made no damage on Drigger and Ray let his raven bangs cover his golden eyes as he lowered his head and smiled. "Wyatt, I think you know some things about my team. I am typical offense player in that group. Max is handling the biggest part of the defense, but I don´t even need a defense if that is all you got."

"Quiet! I know what Im doing so don´t interfere!" The teen yelled out but the tiger was not touched by the slight more polite comment.

He collected his thoughts as much as he could, reminding himself why he was there. He had promised himself to prove to Kai that he was a person worthy his attention. That his feelings for Kai was real and not just a physical image relationship like he and Ray. With this thoughts he felt the adrenaline rush in his body and he focused his attentions on the two blades on the ground.

"I know I can win, and I do it for you Kai!" He yelled out in a very harsh way making both Ray and Kai react with slight shock. His new found confidence was reflected in his green blade and soon he was attacking Drigger with a new kind of force making the white tiger to be forced back. Kai had never seen that strong will in his friend before, maybe in behavior but now the teen was putting that strength into his blade, making a whole other effect than on words.

"Drigger!" Ray didn´t believe what he saw, his totem was really struggling by the attack by a rookie. "C´mon Drigger snap out of it, Tiger Claw attack!"

A green sparkle was spotted mor a moment and the grey blade was soon pushing back with new force like nothing happened before.

"No.." Wyatt backed as his blade was going back like his attack never existed. But he did not want to lose. He refused to lose!

`Kai...please give me strength to beat him..´ His brown eyes was looking at Kai. His idol was not looking happy at the moment and he couldn´t blame him as he was soon going to beat his teammate. But maybe one day he would understand that he did it for him. ´I know I could make you happy Kai...let me prove it.´

With a roar he made his blade turn from the tiger and soon was going in a new speed at the opposite direction. ´I will win, I will win I will..´ was the only words in his mind.

Ray watched the blade with intense eyes as it was going right at him but it turned, making the gravel rise around him in a cloud.

"Shit.." He hissed at he got the dust in his eyes and felt the irritating dirt soon cover some of his clothes and face. He forced one eye open right in time to see his blade take a direct hit this time and Drigger was soon wobbling.

"I will win, I will win, I will win!" The thoughts from the teen had turn into words and he felt the victory closer after every sentence he repeated.

"Wyatt stop it!" Kai finally join in the fight by calling out but in vain. Wyatts blade just keep hitting Rays Drigger like his life depended on it.

"If this keeps up then I may crush his beyblade by accident. This force is to much to stand against without getting serious." Ray muttered. This was not a battle he wanned to have. Why was the damn kid so into in crushing him in a beyblattle? Sure, he was a nice guy, but no kid would step on him like that. Not without taking the consequences.

The phoenix read his partners mind and tried to call out to Wyatt again but he didn´t listen.

"Listen Wyatt, stop this meaningless way of battling. I don´t want to damage your blade!" The tiger yelled out as his blade threateningly started to glow green.

"You can´t defeat me!"

"You asked for it.." But before anything could happen Ray gasped as another Beyblade joined the fight and took place right between the two blades before they crashed together once more. Drigger survived but wobbled violently, but Wyatts green blade went flying and crashed down by its owners feet. The stunned teen looked at the guilty person who was standing with his launcher still in the air after the shot. His rubin eyes was digging into his soul.

"Kai! Why did you..."

"Thats ENOUGH!!" The little teen visible jumped by the harsh tone, Kai had never talked in that way with him before. "This fight is over."

"Y-yes.."

Drigger was stopped spinning and Ray walked over to pick him up. After he also spotted the intense glare against him in the corner of his eye. "We are leaving." Was the order.

"Now?" he whispered in a nonchalant manner.

"Now."

The tiger knew better than to argue any further and he reluctant let Kai lead him towards the school.

All the kids was stunning by the match ending and was whispered. But Wyatt who was left standing in his depression was not hearing any of it. He was pulled out from his darkness as Zen and Oskar walked over and took his arms, leading him towards his room.

-----------------

"Damn it, I have to shower now." Ray said with a irritating tone as he let out his raven hair that was dirty by the gravel. "That was a really cheap shot, I know he didn´t learn that from you."

Kai said nothing, he was to pissed. What had gotten into Wyatt? This was to much, and it was going to have a end soon.

"Hey.."

He looked over to his partner who looked at him with a seductive smile as he leaned on the doorway to the bathroom. "Care to join me?"

He just shook his head, much to the others irritation and walked over to the door. "Not now, I have something I have to do."

"Oh, get lost you jackass!" The tiger yelled after him and slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

----------------

Kai didn´t mean to leave his Ray like that but he had to take care some things right now.

"Open up Wyatt!" He yelled as he banged on the door, making some bypasses stop and look at him. "This time, I won´t leave until I have talked to you!"

"Go away Kai!"

"I know you heard me perfectly. No open up before I do." He heard fast footsteps from inside the room and he opened the door, grateful that the door wasn´t locked. He glared as Oskar and Zen who was going to say something but they never got a chance.

"Get out, before I throw you out." He hissed and they didn´t need to be told twice.

He walked into the bathroom where his friend sat and sulked. Wyatt was sitting on the floor and hugged his legs as he refused to meet Kais stare. He leaned on the doorway calmly and took a deep breath to calm himself down. To yell at the teen would not help right now, even if he wanned to.

"So..care to explain yourself?"

"I don´t need to, Im not a little kid who deserved to be yelled at." He said and a quite childish tone making Kai want to smirk.

"Ray didn´t deserve that kind of treatment from you either."

"He! He..he.." he was trying to get out all the bad words he knew he had inside for Ray Kon, he just didn´t know which one he would say first.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why do you like him so much?" He almost yelled back before looking away again, to embarrassed to keep the eye contact.

The captain sighed and sat down next to him. He had not looked forward to this. "Wyatt, I.."

"It dosn´t matter Kai, I get it.." The teen muttered.

"I don´t think you do."

The younger got to his feet, to upset to sit down even if it was next to Kai. "I get that you are dating him."

"And what if I do? It dosn´t change anything between us. You are still important to me." Kai answered in a calm tone. He knew that wasn´t really complete true but he wanned to the best of the situation.

"It change everything!" He yelled and immediately regretted it. He had never shouted at Kai before. He felt slight scared about it. Kai didn´t want to fight either but he felt that it was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Really? And why is that Wyatt?" He said and also got to his feet, making Wyatt to back away. "Why does it matter to you if Im with Ray?"

He wanned his friend to say it. To have the guts to say it.

"I..I." He felt his words got stock inside of him, and he had a little trouble breathing. He couldn´t say it. It was to soon.

Kai waited for him. He knew he was making it hard for the insecure teen, but he had to learn how to stand up for himself. Or else, he would never grow.

"Say it Wyatt." He said after a while, a little more firmly.

Wyatt felt like he was going to cry. He didn´t like those eyes Kai gave him right now. He felt trapped by that rubin stare, and he couldn´t tell him how he feel. He was to afraid to be hurt.

"I..I don´t know what you are talking about." He finally said and turned his back to him. He held his breath so a couple of seconds that felt like hours. The noise that broke the silence was Kai who sighed. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah..."

"Fine. When you are ready to tell the truth you can come to me. Cya later." With that his idol was walking out the door leaving him in his deep thoughts.

---------------------

Ray put on a par of loose black pants and started to work on his wet hair. A shirt wasn´t a good idea as his locks was dripping on the bathroom floor. He let his fingers do the most work at first before letting the brown brush take over. He heard the door was open and turned his back to the door to the bathroom. The door handle was open carefully and before he knew it he felt soft kissed on his right shoulder.

"Im sorry..." Was whispered in his ear but he held his face.

"I bet."

"I had to talk with Wyatt. He is acting so strange. I want to help him the best I can because I didn´t come back here just to hurt him."

Ray sighed and turned around. "Of course that he is upset right now. But Im pretty sure it will heel. Maybe he just need some time?"

"Maybe."

"I tell you what, why don´t you spend some time with him, reassure him that you two are still good friends. It will make him feel better and you can put all this awkwardness behind you."

Kai thought about it for a moment. He was a little against that Ray would have to be by himself his first days in school but since it was his idea, then it would probably be alright.

"Okay, I will give it a try."

"Great." Ray grinned making Kai smile and took his partners chin in his hand and leaned down for a kiss. Ray returned it and was slowly pushing him out of the room.

"What are you think you doing?" The captain murmured and placed his hands on each frame of the doorway. Ray let his hands wander over his black shirt feeling on the muscles he knew was under the fabric. "What do you mean?" he asked innocent.

"I was thinking about that shower offer.. does it still stand?"

"Oh.." Ray said and leaned up to kiss his neck. "I knew you would ask..and it´s not."

Before Kai could react he was pushed out and the door was slammed and locked, with a laughing Ray still inside.

-------------------

Wyatt was lying on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. He was ashamed of himself. He felt like trash and a idiot for not being able to tell kai the truth. He was such a coward. In his opinion, he wasn´t a threat for Ray at all. When he first met him he reluctant admitted that it was a friendly guy, but in that battle he had been a another person. Was it that side of him, that Kai liked so much? Did he have to be more like that to get Kais attention? The thought made him almost curse. Id didn´t matter what personality he had, if he didn´t even dared to tell Kai that he loved him.

"I know what I have to do!" He got up and stood in front of his mirror and looked at himself with a serious expression. He had to get tougher!

Suddenly his door opened and Oskar and Zen came into his room. "Wyatt, are you alri..."

"Im gonna do it!" He yelled at them, making Oskar to jump. "What?"

"Im gonna tell Kai that I love him, and Im gonna be tough!"

"Are you serious?" The his friend asked a little confused of his sudden change of behavior.

"Of course I am! No more mister nice Wyatt, Ray kon is going to get a run for his money!"

They stopped the conversation as a beep was being called in the loudspeaker.

_Dear students. T__his is your principal talking. I want all of you to go to the gymhall where the teaches has a special announcement to make, right now. That was all. _

The messages ended with the same beep as before and suddenly Zen got a very scary face.

"Wyatt, I have the perfect idea!"

-----------------

The hall was full of students that was making their way to the gym grandstand. Kai and Ray was in the mix.

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea. Could be anything of all stupid things." Kai answered as they took a seat on the top of the row. When all students seemed to be there, the principal walked out on the big floor with a microphone.

"I hope everyone is here. So, the main reason I called you here now is that I had a special meeting with some students yesterday and they asked me why we didn´t allowed you to go on school trips. So I talked to the teaches and we decided that we will let you do just that."

The hall was filled with applause and happy yelling´s. But Kai and Ray didn´t really care. Traveling wasn´t something new to them."This will only be boring." Kai said with a sigh, and Ray nodded. "Surely."

The principal waived with his hand to get them to calm down. "I will give you more information later Thankyou."

"Lets go." Kai said and was going to feet to be ready to leave.

"That was all I had and you will be free to go as soon as this student have made a announcement." The older man was handing over the microphone to a student that made Kai and Ray almost gasped.

The teen stood there red in his face and with a shaking hand brought the tool to his lips. "Hi, Im Wyatt, and I have a announcement to make. I do this because I´ve been to afraid to admit this before but...Im not anymore. I wanned the whole school to know that..I love Kai Hiwatari."

**The End. **

**Haha, Zen and his stupid ideas, he should get a medal. Okay, dear readers. This message is to all of you who like this story and wants it to go on. I actually need your help with further inspiration..^^ **

**I will post some things that I have been thinking about but not quite sure if I should write or not. So Please tell me in you next review if you like them or if I should come up with something else. Here is the ideas.**

** 1. Wyatt kiss Kai.**

** 2. Zen and Oskar put up a hidden webb cam in Kais bedroom. **

**3.A School dance. **

**4. Pranks**

**5. Someone flirts with Ray  
**

**6. All of them. **

**Please tell me if you what you think and next chapter will be up soon! ^^ **

**Take care, Cya! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Game For Two Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**A/N: Hey! Thankyou so much for you great reviews, I have never seen anything like it. I would never have thought that this little story would be so interesting to you all, it makes me want to write more and more. I been going through all you answers and I have some inspiration now so…**

**On with the story! ^^ **

Kai stood there frozen in his spot as he looked down on the little teen standing in the middle of the floor, who had just announced to the whole school that he loved him.

´Baka! I wanted you to say it to me, for you confidence. Not in front of the whole world!´

It was so quiet that you could hear a needle fall. Wyatts nervous laugh broke it after a while.

"..like I said. I love you Kai."

Ray was as shocked as his boyfriend, but recovered as he looked over to him. He was sure Kai wouldn´t care about that comment at first, but it was something in his partners eyes that was like a hit in the face. Kai looked like..he couldn´t take his eyes from Wyatt.

"Kai..?" he asked but got no answer.

"You go, dude!" broke the heavy situation by a student that stood up for his seat. "Thats right Wyatt, tell him! Fallow your heart!"

Soon was more and more comment being yelled, all of them was cheering on Wyatt about his courage. They all started to applause and Wyatt felt his cheeks go more and more red.

Ray felt a heavy feeling in his stomach as the crowd was starting to yell Wyatts and Kais names together and he was starting to leave the hall. Kai didn´t noticed, he was to occupied to watch Wyatt who looked back at him.

The brown haired teen looked into his idols eye. He didn´t seem to moved about the stunt. And he didn´t understand why, this was the biggest confession he could give!

"Well, thats all from me..Cya." he said and carefully laid down the microphone on the floor making the speaker do a thud noise. He was walking of the floor and out to the changing rooms were Zen and Oskar waited.

"That was wicked man! You got the crowd with you. That had to made an impression on him!" Zen cried, very proud of himself for getting the idea.

"I don´t know..it was something with him.." Wyatt said, still very warm of his cheeks.

"If he don´t do anything, it can still change for the better. Didn´t you see Ray leave the hall?" Oskar agreed.

"We just have to wait and see what happens."s

--------------------

Ray closed the door and leaned on it, his breath caught in his throat. It was strange, he felt pain in his chest but Kai hadn´t even done anything. It was the other guy.

Ray had never thought of himself as the jealous type, he didn´t need to. Kai was not the playing kind of boyfriend and he was very confident in himself that Kai liked him. But now it seemed like that boy didn´t have any attention in letting Kai go as he first thought. He had just told him that he loved him in front of all those people. Did he really think he could archive something with that? Kai would never fall for shallow pressure like that...but it still hurt. He always felt bad when he disliked people, but now he felt annoyed by the teen and even more annoyed at himself for suggesting that Kai would spend more time with him. But this guy was important to Kai so..

"It can´t be helped." He said to himself and tried to be with piece at the thought. It was just for a little while and he did trust Kai.

While still feeling slight down he walked back to Kai and his room to wait for his boyfriend there.

It took a hour or so before the day reached its end and he was leaning his elbows on the window seal. The cold wind was touching his face and his sad eyes scanned the schoolyard as the door opened. As in any school it was very few things that could entertain you between classes and looking out the window was one of them. At least it was a very nice view.

"I got worried about you.." He said without turning around.

"...I had to walk for a bit. Im sorry." Was the answer before the presence took a seat next to him.

"I guess it was a quite shock for you.." Kai met the golden eyes, and he saw immediately that they were sad. He shook his head and put his arms around his partner who got suprised as he was pulled close.

"What?"

"Ray, your eyes always gives you away. I see that this is tearing you apart even if you smile about it. Im sorry. It was a shock for me, but it was surely a shock for you too."

Ray backed away from the embrace so he could face him. "It´s nothing I can´t handle Kai. I still mean what I said before. Okay its annoys me, but what can I expect when Im dating you."

The comment made Kai smirk with confident. "Yeah, Im kind of special."

"Sure, whatever superstar. Now... can we just talk about this in the morning. I would like to go to sleep now.." The tiger yelled out as Kai threw himself back on the Rays bed, while dragging him with him. He turned them so he was soon straddling his partner.

"I think I can come up with something else than sleep..." He said as he kissed Rays neck.

---------------------

The morning came quicker than they wanned to and Ray groaned as his hide his face in Kais neck. His boyfriend had yanked of his wrap during their nighty activities so his black strands was all over the bed they laid in.

"Koi, time to get up.." Kai murmured while the other groaned even more in protest. "Don´t want to..."

"I´ll go and take a shower. Try and stay awake." He said and left the bed, much to Rays disappointment..."No..the warmth.." he murmured.

Kai snicked to himself and went into the bathroom.

Ray was tired, but that wasn´t the only reason that he didn´t want the day to start. He had a worrying feeling in his body that didn´t go away. Today Kai was going to spend the day with Wyatt, and the faster the day passed by, the faster it will be over.

A knock on the door after some time changed his mind though. Maybe the hell just begun.

Reluctand he got up from the warm bed only to see he was only was wearing red boxers. "Well at least Im wearing something" he said more to himself when the banging noise was heard again.

"Ray open the door!" Kai yelled from the bathroom as the shower was turned off.

"Hold on a minute!" Ray yelled to the person outside as he was looking for some cloths. When the knock was heard a third time he cursed and took a black t-shirt from Kais closet and pulled on. He was dragging his hair out of it at the same time he opened the door.

"What?"

Wyatts eyes fell on his long and messy hair before he came back in focus.

"I want to talk with Kai." He said with a firm tone, but again Ray read the unsecured under his facade.

"Really?" he answered with a yawn and leaned on the door frame. His morning mood wasn´t his best side, and Wyatt had been rude to him since the beginning so he didn´t feel bad about it. "He is in the shower."

Wyatt looked at him skeptically. "Kai´s usually ready for class at this time." The tone had not changed. Is matter of fact, it was getting worse.

"Well, let´s just say he had a tough night." He couldn´t help but smirk as he saw the offended look on the teens face. He almost wanned to laugh. Almost.

Wyatt sighed and tried to compose himself. "Look, I really have to talk with him. And that´s in a private conversation."

"Sorry, but Im not going anywhere, Im not even dressed yet."

"No, how could I failed to see that." Wyatt felt himself getting more and more angry. If Ray had been a dangerous and serious guy like Kai, then he would be scared of him, but this guy was sarkastik, confident, and very teasing. He wasn´t timid of him, he was annoyed with him.

"Am I sensing a little frustration from you Wyatt?" The tiger said even though it was obvious.

"Not at all Ray. Don´t mind me, Im happy to wait for Kai." He answered with a smirk of himself to see if he got a reaction. But Ray´s grin did not vanish.

"Sure, you can wait." And before he knew it Wyatt was met with the door making him stumble back with a shocked expression.

"Outside.." The Chinese blade muttered and started to get changed.

"Ray, why did you slam the door?" Kai asked as he came out with his school uniform and a towel he was using to dry his hair. His uniform was missing the green jacket and the white shirt was open by the neck and the arms was folded up to his elbows. A very messy Kai-ish look.

"You have company." Was the answer and Kai knew what happend. "Ray...I know its difficult for you, but was that really necessary?"

The raven teen bite his lower lip but gave in after a minute of silence. "No I guess not."

Went over for the door and opened it. "Wyatt. You up early."

"You think? Well, maybe I am." Said the teen with a smile. Ray almost rolled his eyes. Didn´t the kid point out earlier that Kai was up late?

"I thought we could spend the day together just you and I. You know, catch up."

"Of course!" Wyatt said quickly as he felt his heart skip a beat. This was the moment he had been waiting for. A day with Kai alone. Now he had the chance to score some points to.

"Oh, Ray." The tiger who had been with his back to them turned around slowly. "I know I deserved that door shut in my face. I want you to know that Im really sorry over my improper behavior in our match. I hope you can forgive me and hopefully we can be friends." He held out his hand and Ray just looked at it for a moment. After a moment of hesitation he realized that he could do this for Kais sake.

"Of course. And Im sorry to." He said and took the hand. "So, you two have a great day. I see you tonight Kai." He said and gave Kai his green jacket and pushed them out of the room. Wyatt started to walk as he was closing the door but a hand stopped its movement and Kai pushed it open to give him a heated kiss.

"I´ll se you later." He whispered and gave him one more before going after his friend. Ray couldn´t help but to smile as he closed the door and rested his forehead on the wooden surface.

---------

"When you said that we are spending the day together, then I thought we were.." Wyatt sulked in front of his math book.

"We are not skipping class. We also have history after this before we can go." Kai said as he was writing down the answer in his green notebook. "Thats an old habit of yours and Im about to change that."

" Sure, as long we spend some time together." The teen grinned making Kai look at him with a don´t- start- stare. " Wyatt.."

"So help me with that one." He interrupted and quickly pointed on a number in the book. Kai didn´t fall for it, but decided that it wasn´t a good time. "We talk about this later." He said and helped his friend with the task.

-----------

Ray was feeling much better when he was running in the school field. Gym class was his favorite, since he alway felt good when he could keep his body in motion. Sometimes he really missed the mountain in his village.

The gym uniform was not much different from the school uniform. He was wearing green loose fitting pants and a white T-shirt. His hair was wrapped in his usual wite band.

He only had two laps to go when he felt the first presence behind him since he started. Sure he took it easier right now, but he was still impressed that another student could keep up with him. He was blond with green eyes.

"Hi! Im Seth."

"Ray.." the tiger said and took his hand in a quick shake as they where running together.

"I have seen you around these days. You arrived recently right?" He asked and picked up the pace to see if Ray fallowed, wich his did. "Yeah, I will be here for a while. It a nice school."

"It should be, since it cost a fortune to go here. But Im not worried, my parents owns a big company down town. What about your family?"

Ray smiled a little at the comment. He had met rich teens before, Robert was one of the first since he didn´t know Kai was rich from the start. And Johnny too. Kai was the only one who hadn´t bragged about his money.

"It´s not expensive to be a exhange student. Im from a small village in China."

"Ah, I see. Very interesting."

"Last lap now guys." The teacher said as they went past him. The two lessons for the day had went by quick and Ray had memorized that he had lunch after this.

"Look, Seth, I think Im going to find a restaurant to eat lunch today. Could you give me a name of a good place?"

"Well, yeah. There are many places by the train station." He said and smiled. "If you want, I could join you.." he whispered making Ray to laugh.

"No, thats alright. Thanks." He said and quickened his piece and succeeded in leaving the blonde behind.

------------------

Wyatt hadn´t felt so happy in a long time. He was walking next to the love of his life and he couldn´t get that smile of his face.

"The weather is perfect today!"

"It sure is." Kai answered. He to was grateful that the classes was over. And it was not hard to spend some time with his friend as long he knew Ray was okay with it. They where walking over a little bridge to come to the crowded area of the town when a stand came to his view.

"Hey Wyatt, what do you say about ice cream before we go and have a talk?" he said and pointed at the subject.

"Yeah sure! I would love some!" the teen cried out in happiness.

Kai smiled as he thought his friend really acted like a kid as he went over and payd for two ice creams.

Soon they were sitting on the grass field under the bridge where they had spent many hours before. Kai was looking over the piece full water as Wyatt was still eating on his cold sweets. "Its been a while since I was back here. It took a little longer than I thought.." he admitted as he was thinking over his travels with his team.

"Yeah I know. I´ve really missed you." The brunette said as he for the first time look a little serious.

Kai took a deep breath and prepared himself. This conversation had been building up since Ray arrived but he had not looking forward to it. But it was now or never. Nothing that could interrupt this time.

"Wyatt..you know what we are going to talk about."

"...Yes."

"That stunt you pulled yesterday. What were you thinking?" he asked first in a calm voice.

"I..I..I told the thruth.. I do love you." Kai almost winced. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Before that you couldn´t even tell me. And then you tell the whole school. It´s not like you.."

The brunette turned his face away. If he only could get Kai to understand his feelings. "I thought I wasn´t ready.. but I am.."

Kai took a deep sigh, thinking carefully what words he was going to use. "Wyatt..Ive been noticing your feelings for some time now. And to be honest, I didn´t put much thought to them, because you never told me. But now, when Ray is here, I feel like you are forced to convince yourself that you like me, even if you maybe not ready."

"Thats not true. I love you, I really do!" The boy cried out a little louder than he had meant.

"Do you know what love is? Have you ever been together with anyone?"

"Kai! Why are you talking to me like you supposed to talk with a child? I´ve been in love with you since you left. Don´t you remember, you'd saved my life on that rooftop. Don´t you know how precious that memory are to me?"

Kai still remembered that part. Wyatts match against Dunga had not been pretty. He would think that was the day Wyatt and him really became friends after the kid had apologized about his behavior in taken Dranzer.

"I remember that too, it was the that day, you convinced me that is was still worth to have Beyblade in my life." He said with a nod.

"So after all this time..how come we are not closer than we are Kai? Have you never even consider to have feeling for me?"

Kai kept silence for a while, which made the brunette to feel quite heavy in the chest. "It´s probably because you always been to shy to ask me. But I think about you as a important friend. And we will always be good friends, even if Im with Ray."

Wyatt couldn´t pretend that the last sentence didn´t hurt. "Kai..will you tell me about you two? I think it would be easier for me to understand if i knew a little more about him."

Kai looked at him a little unsure. Was that really a good idea? "Well, if you want to. You can ask me to stop if it feels uncomfortable." He said before thinking back.

"You probably know about Rays background. He and I was teammates from that Mr. Dickensson started Bladebreakers." He smiled at the memory. "At first Ray and I didin´t get along very well. He was more friend with Tyson and Max. I know he called me sourpass a couple of times."

"How rude." Wyatt slipped in.

"But after a while we started to getting closer and closer. We are the oldest ones on the team and sometimes it was nice to get away and talk about other things, without Tyson and Max.

So...one night when we were out training by our selfs we started to talk and ...things happend." He concluded.

"So..is it just physics relationship you have?" He asked sceptically.

"I didn´t say that."

"Do you have the same background?"

"Ray didn´t have as tough background as me." He answered honestly.

"Then do you have anything in common except Beyblade." Wyatt felt like he was really losing this battle. He had promised that he was going to be more open and strong so Kai would be impressed by him. He wanted to use this chance to show his crush that he could be worthy of his attention too.

Kai layd down on the grass with a confident smirk as his head rested on his arms. "Yeah, I guess we have."

"What?" the younger one asked as he looked at him, eager to hear what it was.

"...sex."

Wyatt felt his cheeks turn red so fast it was like turning on lamp switch. Kai couldn´t help to laugh at his expression. It was like he saw the old Wyatt and he felt relived.

"R-really?" the teen stuttered. "What about kisses?" `I hope that will be worth something.´

Kai was still smirking as he closed his eyes. "Yes, of course that too. That first one we shared was really special. It happens when you really care about the other person." Before he got the time to continue he felt unfamiliar lips against his own and his eyes flew open in disbelieve.

Wyatt felt his cheeks heat up again and he put his hand on Kais cheek. His whole body was like on clouds and he felt like he was going light headed. After a few seconds he reluctant pulled away and looked into his crush confused eyes. "like that?"

**End of chapter 7! **

**There was the kiss! =D I knew most of you wanned that to happend so there you have it!Im sorry Kai was so soft in this one, I just wanned him to really try and get Wyatt to understand. Ray had told him to open up more and this was his try i guess. but he will be back in more Kai-ish attitude next chapter so don´t worry. ^^  
**

**What´s happen next will be known in chapter 8. Im working on it right now so, it will take a while. But I will put it up when its done! ^^**

**Cya! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Game For Two Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. Also in this chapter: violence. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**A/N: It took a while to get this chapter out, and Im thinking about next chapter. Don´t know how it will be, I will look for some clues or ideas in the reviews from this. ^^**

**On with the story! **

"Wyatt..." The teen felt quite unsure as Kai was pushing him backwards slowly but he didn´t back down.

"Kai, please..didn´t you feel something?" he said and took the captains hand that was pushing his shoulder, making the shocked captain withdraw that too.

"I can´t answer that. I have a boyfriend and we just did a huge mistake. Wasn´t you listening at all?" he said and felt himself get angry for the sudden stunt. He didn´t want to answer the question because he didn´t want to hurt the teens feelings. But to lie would be even more wrong.

As he didn´t feel comfortable on the ground anymore so he got to his feet. Wyatt looked up on him as he stayd down on his knees. "Yes I did. I just can´t help but to think that Ray is not right for you."

"And that is not your place to judge." He said firmly and growled frustriated of what just happend as he looked out over the water. Damn all this! How could he have been so careless!

"Look..let´s go back. We are not talking about this anymore."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Just, don´t do it again." He said and started to walk, making the teen to fallow him.

´I will try Kai. I will try.´

------------------

The walk had been very silent and uncomfortable. Wyatt didn´t know what to say. He was thinking that he had taken this a little to far. But he would never forget that kiss. It was so more magic than he had dreamed it would be. And he wanted more. Much more.

Kai had so many thoughts in his head and he couldn´t decide which one he would deal with first. That kiss had been so unexpected and now he wasn´t sure if he had solved the problem at all. What would Ray do when he found out about what happen here. Maybe he could slip it in carefully in a conversation tonight when the tiger was very tired.. maybe..

The important thing was that it would not happen again.

When he thought he had experience enough surprises for one day, Wyatts voice made him think otherwise.

"Woah..." Kais eyes fallowed the chocked teens stare and he almost gasped too.

The school walls was full of posters. But not just any posters, they were white with big black letters says:_** Kai and Wyatt forever! True love!**_

Kai walked over and ripped one of the front door and threw it into the trash. Wyatt glanced at the other ones. "Someone is very creative, Im mean look how many they are.."

"This is not funny. Its a stupid prank! When I get those two.." Kai growled with a dangerous tone, making Wyatt to take his arm to get his attention.

"Zen and Oskar didn´t do this Kai, honest!"

A group of girls passed by and giggled among each other by the sight of the two boys, making Kai pull away from Wyatts grip. "Don´t do that." He said with a sigh. "Im going back to my room. And remember, forget what happened." With that Wyatt was left alone.

Kais opened the door to his room to find his partner standing by the window as usual. The tiger didin´t turn around. "Had a good time?" the voice was soft and almost a little sad. Just the tone he had been afraid of when he had left Ray alone.

"Ray, is something wrong? Im sorry I´d left you.." he said and closed the door.

"It okay, it was my idea.." Kai walked over and saw one of the posters in his partners hand. "It was slipped under the door." Was the answer to the unasked question. Kai took the paper and put it in the trash just as he had done to the other one. "Don´t pay attention to them Ray. You know better than that.."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Did you talk with Wyatt at least?"

"........"

Ray turned and saw his partner take a seat on the bed. "Kai? Did you?"

"Yeah I did." Kai looked at the floor and did not move, making Ray very suspicious.

"But...?"

Kai tried to smile to make it seem a little less bad. Just a last attempt to get it over quickly. "It´s not a big deal, he is still young and just a little confused about his feelings.."

"Kai!" Ray growled. "What did he do?"

".... He kissed me."

"...Oh?"

Kai got up from his seat and put his arms around him and held him tight, not sure if he was doing it to calm Ray or himself down. "It´s not a big deal. I told him that it wasn´t okay. He was just confused. I promise it will not happen again."

"Fine." The tiger left his arms and walked to the door. "Im going to the cafeteria. Be back soon." he said and didn´t wait for the answer.

"Okay, see you then.." Kai lay down on his bed, confused and relived that it had gone so well. He really had the most understanding partner in the world.

"Wait a minute.." The cafeteria closed down for the day hours ago. "..shit!" With the new reality check he jumped off the bed and dashed for the door.

Ray was running through the halls of the school. Anger was welling up inside him more for each step. He knew he didn´t have much time to find Wyatt before Kai would figured it out that he lied. He didn´t know where that little rat was hiding but he knew this would get ugly if he had the same bad attitude like he had this morning.

With the second floor checked he ran group room was his next location.

Kai looked through the halls in slight panic even though it didn´t show on his face. If Wyatt was found by Ray before him, then the little teen would be in big trouble. Ray was known for his nice and gentle personality, but this time it had gone to far. He just hoped he would make it in time. For Wyatts sake.

------------------------

The big room that was available for all students was not empty even if it was a such a great weather outside. The green couches was full of chattering students who took a break from their study's. Among them were also the trio, Wyatt, Zen and Oskar. They were sitting by a table furthest into the room and looking at one of the posters that had been spread around the school.

"Then who did this?" The brunette asked as he put it down and continued to write his homework.

"Don´t know. Could have been anyone." Zen said who was leaning on the chair next to Oskar. "Can you please help me with the next test?" the black haired teen said with a bored tone.

Suddenly the door flew open and the trio was met with a golden stare of hate.

Many students looked up from their tasks as the Chinese blader walked over to the table and slammed his fist into the surface, making them all to jump.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he hissed in a low and cold voice as he was showing his fangs.

"Look..I don´t know who did this posters, but is it really something to get worked up for...?"

Wyatt cried out as the raven grabbed his jacket with a violent tug. If the table hadn´t been in the way then he would have been dragged into the others chest.

"You know exactly what Im talking about..Don´t play dumb or you will regret it!"

Zen and Oskar could only look in horror as their friend looked like he was about to cry. In a normal case they would have jumped in, but Rays face right now, told them that they wouldn´t come out alive if they did.

"I..I..just showed Kai how much I loved him."

"You don´t even know what love is, you are a kid!" Ray almost yelled and pushed him back in his seat. "If I ever found out that you try anything like that again, then you won´t come of that easy." He said and was about to leave.

Wyatt felt his heart in his chest pound hard, but another feeling took the overhand. He had made a promise to himself. A real promise that he would get tougher and fight for his love. Now things finally had started and he wasn´t about to back down now.

"You know what? What Kai and I do when we are alone is no ones business but ours!" he screamed out making the tiger to stop in his tracks.

"Wyatt what are you doing?" Oskar whispered almost in panic. If the hell was going to break lose now, then he was going to hide behind Zen.

Ray closed his eyes and smiled. `Well, Kai. You can´t say I didn´t try.´

He turned around and walked over again, slower this time. "Is it?"

"Well...yeah." Wyatt answered a little less confidently.

"I know what happened, and if Kai didn´t reassure you, then you will hear it from me. Kai and you as a couple will never happen." With that he took the poster from the table and ripped it in two pieces in front of Wyatts stunned face. The tiger smiled at the expression. "You can be sure of that."

Wyatt had never been so offended in his life. Who was this shallow Chines guy to tell him that he couldn´t fallow his heart and be with Kai?

"Excuse me. I know we haven´t official met, but I think you have made your point." Zen finally said and stood slightly in front of his friend. "It would be better if you go now."

"Just as long he got the message." Ray said still quite angry.

"I think everybody in here got it. Don´t worry." Oskar put in a little more carefully and a fake smile to hide his fear. But he was telling the truth, almost everybody in the room was looking at the scene.

Ray was sick of this. He was sick of this school, all the rich kids and all the bullshit. He just wanted to go back to Kai and talk to him about this, because it really needed to be a change if he would be able to stay here.

"Whatever..Im done with this .." he muttered and was going to leave again. But he wasn´t the only one that had reached his limit in politeness.

"You are just jealous that Im rich like Kai when you are just a poor and and lost cat boy from China that is not worthy of Kais attention!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making the tiger to snap and lunged himself at the group of teens. Wyatt eyes widened and he honestly thought he was going to die, as Zen and Oskar screamed of fright and brought their arms to their faces to protect themselves. People gasped and was going to jump in to stop them when a new face dashed into the room and skilled fulled grabbed the tiger around his waist before he could hit Wyatt across the face.

Ray struggled against the grip at first but slowly forcing himself to calm down. He had learned long time ago that he couldn´t beat Kai's strength no matter how much he tried.

"Calm down Ray, you don´t want to hit him." The older said in a calm tone, as he felt himself in control.

"I don´t? Im not to sure!" The tiger growled.

Kai smirked and pulled him even closer. It was very unusual that Ray would get this worked up and he couldn´t help to think that even if this was a serious situation, he thought that Ray was very hot right now.

"C´mon let´s go. We have already made a scene. Don´t do it worse." He whispered as Ray took a deep breath.

"Kai, he just attacked me!" Wyatt cried out causing Zen and Oskar to nod.

"Does it look like he is talking to you, shut the fuck up!" The Chinese blader yelled as he was pulled toward the door, since it was obvious that he would´t go by himself.

"Kai...?" The brunette felt cold inside as he met Kais eyes and couldn´t read the stare. Why didn´t Kai come to his aid like always?

The Captain pulled his partner out from the room. When the door was closed he pushed the tiger up against the wall.

"Now you listen to me..." but before he had the chance to give his partner a lecture, Ray grabbed his shoulders and pushed him hard against the opposite wall.

"No. It´s your time to listen. I am so sick of his spoiled brat ass attitude that Im ready to leave this place. Not only is he refusing to accept that you will not answers his love-prayers, but he is playing with the fire. First he likes you, and I can´t blame him for that, then he flirts with you even though you have a partner, that is not okay, but I survive, now he kiss you, and that´s when he crosses the line!"

"Ray..."

"I thought he had a hard time getting over you but that is not what this is about. He is trying to win you over and I can´t stand by with a smile and just allow him to keep trying. If you are not going to make him get the picture, then I will, even if I have to beat it into him!

Kai was once again trying to say anything but was cut off. "No, not yet. Don´t think you are off the hook just because Im pissed at him. You see, I know it takes two people to kiss and since he didn´t have any bruise in his face, it tells me that you did not do anything about it. I will forgive you this time, but if it happens again then I will beat the crap out of you too."

With that he left the speechless Russian in the empty hall, who was still trying to figure out that just happened.

Ray slammed the door to the school he had come to hate so much and was hitting and kicking the air to get out some of his frustration. He wanted to scream out all his anger but thought against in since he didn´t want to make another scene. Soon the anger was gone, it was a part of his personality and sadness washed over him like a cold shower instead. And with a very depressing face he started to walk away from the school to clear his head.

---------------------

The darkness came quicker than he had expected and it was got mixed with heavy rain so he was regretting the decision of leaving since he didn´t brought his jacket with him.

He made it home just in time before the door was locked for the night. He felt his hair dripping on the floor in the dark hallway as he made his way over to the stairs. He didn´t feel like argue with Kai anymore tonight and he had considered to sleep on a couch in the group room if he hadn´t been that wet.

When he stood outside the door he was hesitating with if he should go in.

"Kai...you better not be messing with me right now.." he whispered to himself before he opened the door carefully and what he saw was not what he expected.

The light was out. But the hole room was shining by small candles in every space they could fit, creating a comfortable light.

He walked into the room while keeping his eyes on the candles by Kais bed, when a expected presence came up behind him. Arms sneaked their way around his waist and the other arm around his chest to pull him close. He didn´t know if he was in the mood at first. He just wanted to get some sleep.

"Kai..." he started but the hand on his chest came up and carefully took his jaw and made him lean his head on Kais shoulder.

"Shh..don´t talk. No more talk..." he whispered and kissed him right under his left eye. The touch made the raven lose himself as he could feel his lovers heart against his back. He made a approval sound to the idea and tilted his head so Kai could get more access to his neck. After a while his lover held his jaw again and guided him until their lips met in a light touch. Rays hand came up and brushed the hand away as he turned around and deepened the kiss and put his arms around Kais neck as he felt arms around his waist. Both of them had closed eyes as Kai started to walk slowly making Ray to back up to the oldest bed. Before they fell on it he stopped and started to slowly unbutton Rays white shirt. The tiger pulled at his red tie and with a yank threw it aside before smiling at him. Ray sat down on the bed on his knees with Kai behind him who started to pull his open shirt down from his shoulders.

"Can you do something for me?" he said with his eyes still closed.

"Of course.."

"Put out the candles..I want you in the dark." He whispered and soon he felt the weight lift from the bed. He took of the rest of his shirt by himself.

The blue haired captain walked around in the room and blew out the light one by one, while he also took off his green jacket and worked on the buttons on his shirt. Soon the room was black and they could just see the contour of each other until their eyes had gotten used to the dark.

Ray laid down on his back as the other approached and Kai didn´t hesitate to crawl on top. They just stayed there, looking at each other, taking in the unspoken words by the emotions that was reflected in their eyes.

Kais hand brushed of some of the wet bangs from his eyes and he looked at him with such soft expression that he normally wouldn´t do. It was something with the tiger that gave him such safe feeling that he could show vulnerability. Slowly he leaned down at kissed the raven who opened his mouth immediately. They didn´t fought for dominance like they usual did, just took in the moment with each other slowly.

Kai was the first to pull away as he kissed Rays jaw again and slowly was going down his chest with the soft touches as he whispered that he loved him in between every kiss. Rays held a sad expression by the words he was hearing as he was lost in lust filled feelings. His hands was clutching the sheets and he was looking up into the ceiling as he was thinking how lucky he was to have Kai in his life. His other half.

Kai's rubin stare looked up to his partner who was sighing loudly by the touches he gave him. It was a wonderful to feel loved and needed. Just the thought of Ray get violent if Kai left him was a sign that he wanted him and he felt very important.

His fingers reached the line of his lovers pants and he pulled them down as he was crawling back up, so Ray would reach his.

"Kai..I need you..please hurry.." the tiger moaned as he yanked down Kais pants much quicker.

"Ray..relax..I don´t want this to end, let´s take it slow." He answered as he took the other´s waist and turned him around. Ray rested his face on the white pillow comfortingly and he felt Kais fingers carefully pull of the white wrap around his hair. It was still wet from the rain and he felt cold as the strands fell on his naked back. His lover drew his fingers through it before he started to leaving butterfly kisses on Rays shoulder making Ray whisper his name. He also moaned as Kai crawled on top of him and he turned around to give his boyfriend a heated kiss as the pleasure went on during the night...

**End of chapter 8. I think maybe there is some of you out there, who wanted me to continue this scene, but I just remembered that I rated this story as a T. ^^ Hehe sorry. It took a while to get this chapter out I know, and Im sorry. But it getting harder to come up with ideas.**** I had so many when I started this, but now they just seems gone. Anyway, thanks for your support, I hope to talk with you all soon! Take care, Cya! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Game For Two Chapter 9  
**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. Also in this chapter: violence. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**A/N: Yes this took awhile I know. To be honest I have kinda lost inspiration for this as Im currently thinking about my other fics in progress but Im going to finnish this anyway. I hope I have some readers left here. ^^**

**On with the story! **

Ray opened his sleepy eyes in the morning and he instantly met familiar rubin ones.

"How long have you been awake?" he murmured.

"A while. I was just watching you sleep." Ray turned his back to him and felt Kais arms around him in seconds. Last night had been great. But also painful. He wanted to forgive Kai for that happened between him a Wyatt, but it still hurt as long as his partner didn´t get the kid to understand. Why didn´t he? Was Kai really feeling something for him?

"Kai...I can´t go on like this." He said firmly as fear struck his thoughts. The noise of Kais breathing told him that he was listening. "I..I need to know that you want to be with me..." he continued.

"You really don´t know that? If not anything else, didn´t I show you that last night?"

"As long as you don´t tell Wyatt how it is, I don´t know what to believe."

"I have told him. But I can´t help that he doesn´t listen."

Ray frowned of the thought and got out from the hold as he left the warm bed. Kai sighed as the door to the bathroom was closed and he banged his head against the pillow. He had told Wyatt that he was with Ray, and he didn´t want that to change, but..he didn´t want to hurt his friend. Wyatt was his first friend ever outside the team and what he had done for him was still important.

"C´mon Kai. Get real.." he whispered to himself. He didn´t want to hurt Wyatt, but he was hurting Ray right now by not doing anything. So there wasn´t anything else to do...

He also go up from the bed and walked over to the door. The floor felt cold under his feet.

"Ray, can you open up?" he said by the door.

When there was no answer he put his forehead against the surface. "Please..."

Then he heard footstep and backed away as his raven haired partner opened.

"I´ll do it. I make sure this don´t happen again." Ray didn´t look at him, so he took his chin so he could get the eye contact. "I promise." He leaned in and was going to get a kiss when Rays finger stopped his lips.

"Then I hold you to that promise. And you get the reward after it´s done." He said with his confident smirk that Kai liked so much. Ray Kon, not so innocent at all. "Then I better get ready." He concluded with same face and moved into the room to get a well needed shower.

---------------

The classes were many this day. Ray sat at his desk and was playing with the pencil between his fingers. He felt much better now, because Kai would never break a promise like that. He figured out the answer of the question on his paper and wrote it down. When he looked up it wasn´t hard to noticed that some of the other student was looking at him..or slight glaring at him.

He knew why. His little outburst on Wyatt yesterday had made the word to spread. Now everybody thought he was a violent savage. It was too bad, since he could really need a friend now when Kai had his own little mission. It was times like this, that he really missed Tyson, Max and Kenny.

He was not a violent person at all and they knew that. He didn´t need to prove anything to his team anymore, but to this rich kids that had been witness to yesterdays incident...was another story.

Like he saw it, he had two choices. He could glare back at them, because he knew that they wanted his boyfriend to hook up with Wyatt. Or he could just be the nice guy he was and ignore them.

Sometimes he hated to be nice.

The bell rang out, making the student to rise from their seats. He didn´t look at any of them when the group was leaving through the single door. After a while when he came out in the hallway a voice made him look up from the floor.

"Isn´t it the fierce tiger?"

"It´s not funny." He said as Seth approached him with a teaseful grin. He knew the guy was confident from his last meeting with him.

"No? I wasn´t there to witness the scene yesterday, but the rumor says you made the little kid almost wet his pants."

The comment made Ray smile, he didn´t like to show that he was annoyed by the teasing. "Lucky for me, I´d never put much weight in rumous."

"That´s good, so what about go somewhere and tell me what really happened?"

He thought about it for a moment. He hadn´t got much chance to talk with the guy and the first impression hadn´t been that great, but he could really use a friend right now. He didn´t want to be shallow.

"Yeah, I could need some company." He said and motioned Seth to fallow him.

Instead of lunch they decided to take a walk in one of the parks nearby. Ray liked this park. Too bad that Kai hadn´t got the chance to show him this. The trees was very big and the wind made the branches to sing. They were walking down on a gravel path for a while before Seth broke the silence.

"So..what happened between you and Wyatt?"

Ray had almost forgotten that episode as he had taken in the nature. It felt like a hit in the stomach when Seth brought it up again, but he didn´t show it.

"Let´s just say he pressed the wrong buttons too many times and I lost it. It was not a pretty sight." He said after a moment of silence.

"Did you hit him?"

"Almost, lucky for me Kai was there to stop it. End of story"

Seth had to laugh, making the raven teen to look at him suprised. "Lucky for you? To me it look like Wyatt was the lucky one. You would have kicked his ass with all your fighting skills."

"Wha...?"

"Everybody around here knows about you background. I know very much except where in China you came from. But since you told me that last time, I can say that I know you pretty well. You have studied Kung-fu right?"

"Hehe, I guess that is the price you pay for being in Bladebreakers. Yes I have. Are you into that stuff?" he asked as they turned around to get back to the school.

"Yes, I´d love if you would teach me some?" Seth said as he stopped by a bench and took of his green jacket. "Eh..sure. I guess I can." Ray fallowed his example and folds the arms of his white shirt up to his elbows.

For the next fiveteen minutes Ray was showing movements of his kung fu style. He thought that Seth was very excited and committed to the little lesson. They were standing in front of eachother with the same stand as Ray asked him to attack him.

Seth tried to hit but was faced the ground soon as Ray got hold of his arm and put him down by turning his wrist. He didn´t hit the ground hard, since Ray wasn´t as harsh on him that he would have been if it was a real fight.

"Ray I swear, even if I have to steal your time everyday from now on, you have to teach me that." He said from the ground.

Ray actually enjoyed himself from the lesson. He felt like he was back home in China again, teaching. It was good to really relax. He was going to let go of his hand. But Seth took his and helt it tight. Those green eyes was digging into his golden ones. "Care to help me up warrior?" he grinned.

Ray shook his head at the others comment, and he started to pull his arm but got shocked as Seth yelled out in pain and pulled back and rolled over to the side to hide his face.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Seth..talk to me." Ray said and got down on one knee to check on him. "Is it your arm...hey!" he gasped as Seth surprised him by pull him down as well and rolled over so he was on top of him. The Neko was so stunned by the action until the blonde took his hands and pressed them to the ground. Then he knew what he wanted. So fucking typical..

With a lust filled look Seth started to close the distance between their lips but the raven protested and turned his head to the side, making the other to kiss his cheek instead.

Ray felt very uncomfortable with feeling someones lips that wasn´t Kai. It made him feel that Kai and him was the real deal, and he could only hope that Kai felt the same way when Wyatt kissed him.

"...What?"

"Don´t do that.." he said and slowly looked back to him. "I won´t do this."

"But I have liked you since we first met.." Then Seth got a scared face. "Im so sorry..I don´t know why but I just assumed that you were.."

"No, I am...it´s not that. Don´t worry." He tried to look around them in case if someone would walk by. The tension got bigger. "Um..can you get of please?"

"But I want you..I want you so much..." The blonde made another attempt to get in close, making Ray to growl and pushed him of violently. "I said no!"

He quickly got up from the ground and turned his back to the other who looked up at him from his sitting position . "I think we better go back now. I have a few things to do.." he finally said to break the heavy and awkward silence.

"Are we ok?"

"Just, don´t try that again. Im not an insecure uke. Besides, I already have a partner."

Seth didn´t like that news. He could easy figure out who that partner was and it made him bitter, But he kept quiet and got up by himself and nodded. "I understand."

"...Then I guess... I can´t talk about this right now." He said as he started to walk, making the other to run after him.

Both of them walked out from the park together, trying to come up with a new conversation even though it was difficult. None of them had acknowledge the hidden presence that put away the cellphone.

"Well Wyatt..." Oskar said. "You wanted to prove Rays bad side...I think I´ve got it." He said to himself as he looked at the picture he just taken.

-------------------------

Kai walked into the dining room to look for his friend. And he found him at a table with Seth. They where laughing together at something and it was a nice scene to see. He hadn´t seen the teen so happy sense before Ray had arrived.

He walked over and got a friendly greeting, and he declined to his down with them.

"I need to talk with you..alone. Can we go to my room?"

"Of course!" Wyatt said with big eyes. Making Zen give the thumb up with a grin.

---------------------------

The Neko left a confused Seth on the school yard. And walked into the school. All he wanted to do was to go to his room and have a nice nap before his afternoon class.

When he reached his destination he opened the door only to face Kai with Wyatt. Perfect.

He couldn´t read Kais face, probably because of Wyatts presence. The brown haired boy didn´t look to happy to see him. He got up from his seat on Kais bed and took a stand behind him. It was supposed to seem like he was being careful, but the raven new that he just wanted a excuse to be close to Kai.

"Um..I leave you two, so you can talk." He said and was going to close the door when he got a sign from Kai.

"Ray."

Both them looked at him. As he glared at him. "Im hope there won´t be a reason for me to be scared of you in the future."

The tiger felt his hand grip the door knob tightly but it didn´t show on his face. He saw that Kai was trying to read him to, but he could only play along right now. "No Wyatt, it wont."

With that the door was closed.

"You know he won´t hit you." Kai said sceptically as Wyatt sighed to loudly in a fake attempt to be relived and took a seat again on his bed again.

"You never know."

Kai moved over to the door to stop there. This was the point for him to take a decision. And to be honest, taken the decision wasn´t the problem. It was how he was going to do it. He wasn´t used to this kind of situations.

"Wyatt, listen. Im sorry but I have decided that it can´t be anymore questions between us." The phoenix finally said with a firm voice.

Wyatt felt his heart froze. What was going on?

"W-hat?"

Kai turned around to face him. His face was as serious as ever. "I want you to know that the kiss was a mistake and it will never happen again."

The youngest body started to tremble and his tears started to form quickly. "H-ho-w Can you say that? No, it w-as not!...I...Did Ray force you to tell me thi.."

"Keep Ray out of this." Kai said. "This is between you and me."

"No! It was him! It´s always him..." he got up from the bed and stamped on the floor like a little child. His expression was hurt and his breathing was unstable. His at the moment red eyes became hidden under his bangs as he lowered his head to whisper. "Why Kai?"

Kai sighed and looked away. "I..honestly don´t know. It just not meant to be you and me."

Before he knew it he heard Wyatt cry out and he was slammed against the wooden dresser. He normally have better reflexes than that but he didin´t expect Wyatt to do something like this. Wyatt clutched on his shirt and hide his face against him. His sobs became even more uneven.

"I d-don´t believe that. I refuse to believe that! I love you! And I know you care about me!"

"That´s just it. I care about you, but not in that way.." Kai felt that his shirt was going to rip soon by the pressure of Wyatts hands, but he ignored it. "Im really sorry that I hurt you like this."

"I thought we were close.."

"In my opinion, we still are."

Kai held back a grunt as he was pushed back against the dresser again, as the other let go of him. He dried his tears and his body language more collected, but also defensive.

"I wan´t to know why.."

Kai stayed where he was.

"I want to know why it always is about Ray, and why Im not good enough for you!" he growled like never before. The normally calm and lovestruck Wyatt was now behaving like a hungry Tyson.

Kai felt himself getting less understanding and more annoyed. "Im not going to.."

"Yes you are! You are going to talk with me about him. I deserve that much!" the brown haired teen yelled making the captain go silent.

"This is not fair, Kai! Not many guys can compete with him. I mean look at him, slim body, long silky hair, not brown, not blue, not green, but GOLDEN eyes! How are anyone supposed to compete with that! And another question: Are his looks making him the perfect boyfriend or are it just making you spoiled?"

Kai just glared at the others direction. He knew the teen was just handle the situation, but he didn´t like listen to where this was going. To hide the sign as stress or irritation, he cross his arms over his chest as he always does and he is able to look more calm than he actually is.

"Kai...I don´t like him, but Im not that stupid to not see that he his nice to look at. But looks are not everything. And fame is not everything. You can´t be afarid to not be perfect. It´s okay to choose a normal boyfriend that will make you happy."

He stopped his speech there and he had a new hope in his eyes. It was easy to see that the teen had convinced himself with the words but Kai wasn´t as impressed.

"So you think I´m with Ray because it would look good in magazines?"

"....That is what I believe." Wyatt said with hope and confidence.´I knew you would understand`

"Then you are more shallow then I ever thought." Was the answer making Wyatts world to break once again.

**End of chapter 9. Please leave a review! ^^  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Game For Two Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Slight Yaoi, and harsh language. Also in this chapter: violence. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**A/N: This chapter didn´t take as long as the other. Please look at the A/N in the end, I would like some help from you all! **

**On with the story! **

Ray took a seat on a bench outside the school main doors. The weather was still nice with a shining sun. Many other students was out for fresh air and he felt it was a little to crowded for his taste as he wasn´t feeling well.

He felt a strong headache was coming and he wanted to go and sleep it off. If only Kai and Wyatt could talk faster...

Hi loosened his red tie that he hated so much and lowered his head to collect his thoughts. A meditation moment would be good for him.

"Ray."

His golden eyes looked up and he groaned loudly as Seth approached him, not even cared if the other noticed or not. "Not now Seth. I don´t want to talk right now." He said as he held out his hand to gesture the other to not sit down next to him.

"I want to explain why I did that..."

"It dosn´t matter, Leave me alone." He said and got up from his seat. This made it more easy to leave for a more quiet place. He walked only a few steps when he heard the others confident voice.

"So you felt it too?"

---------------------------------

"Then you are more shallow then I ever thought."

Wyatt looked at his crush with a shock. Did Kai just call him shallow? It couldn´t have happened...

Kai looked at him with focused eyes as he slowly shock his head. "I can´t believe this..." he pushed himself from the closet and sighed as he massage his temples. "I really can´t believe this."

Wyatt reached forward and was going to touch his shoulder but he pulled away. "Wyatt! You honestly have been my friend in almost two years now and you think Im that kind of a person that do anything for my image?"

"..b-but Kai?"

"Ray is one of the best things that has ever happen to me. I did not start to date him because it would look good. His and my relationship is a secret from the media. Is he a guy that is nice to look at and a famous Blader? Yes he is, but he has also a great and strong personality. He has a kind heart, he is purpose-ful, caring and always put others in front of himself. I´ve learned so much from him. When we first became friends, he made me feel like I could be a better person."

Wyatt just looked at him, he didn´t want to listen to how great Ray was, but something is Kais voice made him see that the phoenix had really opened up for a minute.

"To be honest Wyatt...without Ray, I wouldn´t have been able to let you come so close."

Silence fell into the room before Kai asked.

"Do you have anything to say?"

The younger felt himself bit his lip. Was he really willing to let Kai go? After all this time, was giving him up to Ray really the only option he had? It was not fair...he was not ready to let go...

"..Whatever."

A punch in the wall made him jump and pure fear struck him as he met an angry glare of ruby eyes. He thought Ray looked scary when he was angry, but to Kai...that was nothing.

"Whatever? Is that all you have to say? Why can´t you just get it!" he stepped forward, making the scared teen to back until he was stopped by the wall. And he put his fist next his his head.

"You maybe don´t. But I can tell you, I do." A thirty seconds staring contest was being held until Kai moved over to the door.

"You know Wyatt, if you thought I didn´t tell you this before was because I didn´t know if I had feelings for you, then Im sorry for leading you on. The real reason why it took time was because I think you as a important friend and didn´t want to hurt you.

But I just realized something...I was afraid to be a bad friend for reject your feelings, but the truth is, you are a bad friend for not supporting me of my choice. A real friend would do that, because he would like the other to be happy." The door was closed with those words and the teen was left alone.

Oskar quickly stepped aside when he met a angry looking Kai in the hallway.

"Um, excuse me Kai?" He carefully called after him. "Is Wyatt in there?"

"Where else would he be?" was the angry replay.

With that answer the boy opened the door to Kais and Rays room. He found his friend sitting on the bed to the left and it didn´t seemed like he noticed him at all.

"Wyatt? I see you are upset right now...but I think I have something that can change that.." It was never easy to cheer his friend up when Kai had talked to him. It made him sometimes feel that Wyatt should give up, but it was not in his place to say. Being a friend meant that he was going to support his friend until he would give up himself.

The boy didin´t look up. He felt like he had been hit in the head by a reality stick. And the one who had hit him was his love of his life. His Kai.. how where he supposed to make it without him? He was going to be alone again..all because of Ray.

"It dosn´t matter anymore..Kai dosn´t want me. The only thing he see is his perfect China boy..."

"But does Ray want Kai?" He asked with a little smile.

"Of course he want Kai! Who dosn´t want Kai!?" the brown haried boy yelled angrily as he rised his head to glare at his friend.

"...um...me and Zen?" The friend said like it was the most clearest thing in the world. Something Wyatt couldn´t understand. "Anyway, I have something that can bring out doubts about it." When Wyatt looked at the phone in his friends hand his eyes got big and he ran for the door.

"We have to find Kai!"

--------------------------------

´So you felt it too? That is...´

The tiger growled at the comment and turned around. He was not taking any kind of shit from this guy too. "Let me make something clear. What happend was a big mistake and I did not feel a thing but discomfort. It will never happen again so stop bringing it up!"

"Wow, the fierce Tiger is on the offense. Now I see why the kid was so afraid."

"Don´t test my temper.." he said in a low voice as he walked towards him with a angry stare. He had enough. The limit on his patience was reached.

"No?"

`One more word Seth...just one more word...´ He felt his body tense as the other grinned in his tease full manner. It was not funny anymore.

"You are cute when you are mad, but I have to say, I didn´t have this impression of you at all...maybe you should try and not be so tense...Arh!!"

Ray almost lifted him from the ground in his school jacket, and hadn´t he been taller than him he had succeed.

"That´s just the point! I´ve had enough! You don´t know me! Not at all!"

Full aware that he was making a scene, he knew he while as might go all the way. He didn´t know why but something made him just snap at this school. He didn´t like it but he didn´t know any other way to get his feelings out. He was so sick of all understanding, all avoiding, all talking! He hated everything and he wanted it to end! And now he was going to put this one down, once and for all!

He let go of the jacket an pushed him back as he was shouting.

"You think you know me Seth? You really want to date me?"

Seths eyes scanned the area as people started to whisper among themselves. This was what he wanted but did the tiger have to make such a big scene? It was a little uncomfortable.

"Y-yes, Of course I want to."

Ray grinned in big irony. "Really? Well then, lets play your little game." He said and walked back and forward as he was pretending to think.

"It´s a nice compliment, but what would we be doing on our first day as a couple? No, no let me guess. You would be holding my hand while walking on the beach?"

Just like he thought, he could hear a faint sound of giggle among the girls in the back of the corner of the school. "Or would you take me out to dinner to later watch the stars with me on our way home? Or would you take me over to your place to introduce me to you parents?"

The blond felt not little but very uncomfortable in the subject as the tiger was mocking him in front of other people. He suddenly felt it was hard to stay still in his place. "W-well....I..I guess I would.."

"And If Im lucky you would give me a polite kiss on the cheek once in the while. And you would feel very good about yourself if you succeeded in getting me to blush."

The blond said nothing.

"It does sounds really nice and romantic Seth, but the thing is, Im not like that and you would know that if you really knew me. Cause you see Kai...my boyfriend Kai, is not like that either. And I love him for it."

The tiger smiled smugly as students around them didn´t hide the fact as they where watching them now. And Seth didn´t seem to know what he meant. Did he really have to say it out loud. Yes he had.

"You see...Kai likes to fuck!"

The crowd gasped at the statement and some of the girls couldn´t help but to hide their faces as they looked at the ground or at the sky. But Seth´s face got as red as a tomato while people was also looking at his reaction. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Oh you heard me. Kai likes to fuck. And he likes to fuck hard." Ray was looking as confident as he would do in a Beyblade match. It didn´t bother him at all that he was giving out his privacy now. Seth asked for it. He started walking around his friend in confident steps. Like a tiger surrounding its pray.

"And not in the kind way either. He almost never ask for premission and he loves to be rough, thats the only way Kai now how to be, and I love every minute of it. Specially when he´s fucks me against a wall. It´s always gives me bruises on my back but it´s worth it, because I love to be dominated in the right way."

The students didn´t look like they believed what they heard, because they were looking among eachother for confirmation. The girls looked more shocked than the others, with wide eyes and open mouth. One of them dropped her books. They where starring at the smirking tiger.

"While at it in bed, he pulls my hair, bite my shoulder until I bleed..." His smirk disappeared as he heard his own words. Feelings was washing over him. "..He moans my name...say how much he loves me..And then he stays by my side and holds me tight until the next morning so he can say it again.."

When he stopped you could hear a needle fall. You could´t even hear a bird or traffic.

"Could you do that Seth?" he said firmly as he turned to the other. He didn´t want to embarrass the other more, but he couldn´t stop now. If this didn´t work, then nothing would and then maybe he had to contact the cops that Seth was a stalker.

"Are you that big of a man to satisfied me like that? Because holding hands, dinner, and maybe flowers would bored the hell out of me."

-------------------

Kai backed out from the big room, where he thought he would find Ray and continued down the hall. He really hoped that Wyatt would takes his words seriously, or else he would have to make him choose if he really wanted to be his friend anymore...his only friend..

He shook his head as he tried to think positive. He was almost certain that Wyatt did understand.

"Kai!"

But then again..he could be wrong..

"Kai! I need to talk with you!" the kid said as he got hold of his arm, Oskar wasn´t far behind but he didin´t dare to touch the Captain. The hold didn´t get the Russian to stop since he was much stronger than younger.

"Not now. I´d left you with those words so you could think them over, not to ignore them."

"But Kai! It´s about Ray!"

"What about Ray!?" He growled and grabbed his friends arm to shake him. "I don´t want to hear it, cause you don´t seem to have anything nice to say about him."

"He dosn´t deserve it! He is cheating on you!"

"You are really testing my limits and I have had enough, leaving me alone!"

"Not before you look!" The brunette forced the phone in front of his eyes and he saw the picture. He was starring at it and his stare wasn´t able to read for the two students. Without a word he let go of Wyatts arm and continued walking.

"He is just using you Kai!" Wyatt yelled after him, but he wasn´t sure he heard him.

-------------------

The crowd starred at Seth for his answer, especially the blushing girls who was worried for nosebleed after the detailed story. As now answer came voices in the back actually started to whisper if the blond could do it or not. Many times you could hear Kais name, that he was better and all which made the tiger sighed. He knew the answer as well but it was not ment for the students to talk about.

"The show is over now. Leave us alone." He said to the crowd who very very slowly started to walk away. Many of them trying to hold on as long as possible if they where going to talk again..

"You just had to do that, didn´t you?" the blond snapped as they were almost alone. "I have never been that embarrassed in my life!"

"Yes I had to! Because you don´t get it otherwise!"

"Oh, Im sorry that I didn´t know you where a nymphomaniac!"

"I am not, and I can´t help you are to thick headed to get the meaning behind my outburst! Im so sick of people who thinks they knows me just because they know I Blading." He yelled out.

"I do know you Ray, everybody does! That´s why I like you." He said with crossed arms, making the Raven haried teen to want to pull of his hair. It was to talking with a wall!

"Just because Im in a well knowing Beyblade- team and you are a fan of me, dosn´t mean you know who I am. Fans don´t know everything! You might find information of me in magazines or on the internet to create some kind of feelings, but that´s not the real deal. It´s not love, it´s just shallow admiration. It does not give you the right to invade my privacy or personal space. I barley know you!"

He was almost panting as he shouted out the last words and to finnish it of he whispered. "...So stop playing a game you can´t handle...you just making a fool out of yourself..like I just did." The last part was on himself .He felt bad for losing his temper again. This was not him.

Seth looked at him in pure shock. This guy was full of suprises. But he knew he had a lot to think about. His idol maybe had a point...not that he would admit it. "I guess I can see what you mean..."

"I´m not asking for much, just don´t hit on me, or we cannot be friends.." Ray said. "And about that incident...forget that it happened. I know I will."

"Fine, it never happened."

"Im not that convinced." He turned around by the familiar voice and before he could beg for a minute to explain, he recived a fist in his face.

Ray eyes widened by the sight as his former friend fell to the ground and he received a glare from his partner. Now he was in trouble.

**Hi all readers! I need some help from you with a little thing. I have tried to find out Wyatts last name. I have looked in the V-force episode, and I THINK he says his name is Wyatt Smith****write, but Im not sure! **

**So if you find the time, check out Beyblade V-force Episode "Guess whos back in town" and check if I am right or if I has bad hearing. ^^**

**The scene is when he meets Kai for the first time. Thank you all! Oh, and don´t forgett to leave a review!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Game for Two Chapter 11. **

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back to finish my stories. Let see if anyone still is interested in this one. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Yaoi story, harsh language and violence. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! **

Seth groaned in pain as he hit the ground. The punch had taken right under his eye and he was glad that his nose was okay.

Kai looked at the fallen form with no regret in his face. Typical that some rich stuck-up prick would try and take his boyfriend when he didn´t look. Like Wyatt wasn´t enough trouble.

Ray looked at the ground as his former friend tried to stand untill he caught movement and looked up to his right now pissed boyfriend, who was looking back at him.. Or glaring. He knew it looked kind of bad right know, but hopefully they could solve this without any drama...right?

Kai didn´t look like he shared those thoughts. He approached his partner in a dangerous Kai-ish way, who held up his hands for protection.

"Woah woah! I- I can explain Kai..."

"Im not going to hit you, Baka!" he growled and stopped in front of him. "But I would like an explanation right now."

"Yeah, of course you would...and I can..."

"Son of a bitch!" Both of them turned to the blonde on the ground as he glared at Kais direction. "What the fuck do you think you are doing Hiwatari!"

"Watch your language Seth, it´s not proper for your standard. You wouldn't want the teachers to hear you right?" The Russian said nonchalantly. He knew this kid from around school. Just happens to be one of the people he disliked the most. But it didn´t matter what he thought of the blonde, he had selected the wrong Chinese for his little game.

"But to use violence against another student is okay? Get down from your high horses, you are anything but an angel!" he yelled as he stumbled to his feet, the punch had made him dizzy but he tried his best to keep his dignity.

The bruise was already showing on his face. "You are nothing more than a cold hearted, controlling, self-rightous bastard!"

"Keep it going and you will hurt my feelings." The ironi was dripping like an open tap. Ray wanted to sigh.

"Right Hiwatari. If you want a fight then you will get one. C´mon!" The blonde said as he rised his fists against his rival. He wasn´t used to be fighting like this, but something about Hiwatari hade woken up the stubborn side from him.

He tried to focus on his target when the view got blocked as Ray stepped infront of his hands. "Stop this. It won´t solve anything."

"Stay out of this Ray." He growled.

Ray didn´t move. How had everyting went so wrong? It looked like he was protecting Kai, but really he was stopping Kai from join the challenge. For god´s sake, he could kill Seth. He did though, a strategic choice in not telling Seth that. "This is not right. You can´t solve it like this."

"Yes it is the right way. Im not telling you again, step aside so I can solve this."

"While you will try and land a hit on my partner? Sorry, but that won´t happen."

"Oh, but he can attack me? I thought we where friends damnit! How clueless can you be? He is using you!"

"I won´t have this talk with you anymore. I was hoping we could understand eachother Seth. Im asking you now not to make this any worse than it already is. Just walk away for now. I talk with you later."

"No, Im sorry."

"No I am. If you wan´t to get to Kai, then you have to get pass me." The tiger's voice was calm and even his eyes. He wasn´t sure if Seth was going to attack him, it would make another bad scene with his involvement. But what choice did he have?

In the middle of all that, he heard the wrong sentence from the last person he wanted to take orders from right now.

"Ray c´mon, step aside…" Kai murmured but froze as his partner turned and gave him a fierce glare. "Shut up." He hissed. "I havn´t even started with you yet."

Kai glared back at him, but not even him could match that glare right now. "What are you talking about?"

"Coming over here and fight like that? How old are you? You didn´t even know what we where talking about!" he hissed. He said as he turned his back to Seth.

"Oh, so I should just let some random guy kiss my partner, is that it?" he growled back. "Don´t forget Ray, you where the one to started a fight with Wyatt not to long ago."

"You were not as clear as I was that he didn´t have a chance. I was scared for us! It still dosn´t make it alright, I know that now.

Besides if you think what I did was wrong then you should´t have done just the same thing."

"Wyatt and I have been friend for over two years. This is a complete stranger who is trying to seduce my boyfriend! I will not let that pass by, It dosn´t matter what you say in that case."

"Will you two stop ignoring me? Kai, you and I have unfinished buisness." Seth yelled and got worked up again. Ray turned back to him. "Kai hit you because of the kiss. You are even now. Back of Seth." He tried again.

"I don´t want to hit you Ray. But I hate that bastard so much, so I really hope you will step aside!" with that he lunged. The tiger rised his hands to protect himself but a sudden shove from behind made him stumbled to the side and he growled to the source.

"Damnit Kai!" he yelled as his boyfriend met Seth in a equal fist fight. They both hit the ground, hitting and kicking eachother. Ray was yelling at them to stop as they where slowly moving towards the stone stairs that was leading towards the caféteria. Seth was under Kai and cursed as the Russian held his throat with one hand.

Kai didn´t think the blonde was this strong, he really wanted to get serious but stopped himself because he didn´t want to kill the other. He knew Ray was worried for that too as he felt his partners strong arms around him from behind.

"Stop it! You acting like kids!" he said and pulled the Russian off with quite a force.

"For the last time. This dosn´t solve anything!"

Seth quickly got to his feet and attacked.

It all happend in slow motion. Kais eyes widened as the blonde shoved him and Ray violently backwards, making them both stumble on the top step of the stone stairs. As he felt the fall was unavoidable he got hold of Rays fingers that were locked around his waist and yanked them open. With a last shove to the left he directed Ray to the left, wich caused him to go down the stairs by himself.

Ray didn´t even feel any pain as he hit the ground by the railing, all he could see was his partner who dissapeard from his sight.

Kai bit back a groan as he voulted down the steps. His shoulder took a big hit and the stairs was to steep to stop in the middle. Although the ground came much quicker then he thought, and it was the last thing he saw before the hit made his world go black.

Seth gasped as he saw his rival slammed his head into the stonefloor and remained unmoving. "I-m Im s-sorry, I didn´t mean to push so hard!"

"Kai!" Ray yelled and got to his feet. He rushed down the first three steps when a new precense came up behind him. He barley had time to turn around when Wyatt got a steady hold of his hair and yanked him backwards violently, forcing him on his back on the stairs.

"I hate you! I HATE you! You did this to Kai!" The teen screamed as he continued to drag his enemy black strands. Ray screamed in pain. His hair was his very much weakness. He couldn´t reach the hysterical boy as he moved around as much as possible to prevent him to get to his feet.

"Kai is hurt because of you! It should have been you down there!"

"Let go of me!"

As Seth saw students gathering around the unconsious teen down there he let himself be part of the argument next to him. "Hey kid, let him be!" he said as he approached them.

"Stay out of this!" Wyatt yelled back with teary eyes. His breath was uneven and his voice was hoarse from all the screaming. Seth ignored the request and got hold of the protesting teen and forced him to let go off Ray's hair.

The raven fell to the ground and held his head as the pain overcame him for a while. But he did his best to ignore it and so quickly as possible got to his feet and ran down the stairs.

Ray fell to his knees beside his partner and grabbed his shoulders. "Kai, C´mon wake up!" He studied him and lifted his head to the side to revile a nasty gash on his forehead that was bleeding heavily. His eyes widened of the sight and without thinking he ripped of the arm of his jacket and used the green fabric to press against Kais wound. "Can somebody call an ambulance!" he yelled, making the most of the students to run away to call and get a teacher.

"Kai, please wake up!" he tried to call out again; the fabric absorbed the blood quickly and became colored in seconds. He was bleeding too much.

"Kai!" Ray bit back a growl when Wyatt almost threw himself over them. "Kai! Talk to me, Im going to help you!" The teen reached for Kais face to turn him to him, but Ray shoved him away making him fall on his butt.

"Don´t touch him!"

Wyatt saw red as he looked at his rival who pulled his Kai even closer. "This is your entire fault! I should be the one who…."

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" the tiger yelled of the top of his lungs "You can't move his head, he is bleeding too much." He glared at the other as he heard fast foot steps approaching. "For once in you life, try to think what is best for Kai right now…" he hissed as their teacher came to a halt next to them.

"The ambulance is on the way." She said quickly and tried to get Kais attention.

"I´ve put pressure on his wound and his body has not been moved much since his fall."

"Very good work Ray. Keep the pressure on. I will need you to give me a report on what happened later."

Wyatt could just sit there to watch the teacher give Ray compliments for have acted so quickly. Like he was some kind of wonder child that was all grown up! She didn't even notice him. If she only knew that Ray was the cause of all this…

Soon the ambulance came and they carefully took Kai into the vehicle as they saw the wound would not stop bleeding. Before he had a chance to jump in as a support of the patient, Ray took that seat and the vehicle was off to the hospital.

For those who wasn't at the scene could feel the night came quickly, but for Ray who sat in the waiting room, felt like the time stood still. As he had left the ambulance, the doctors had met them by the front entrance. Even though it was hard for him he had been forced to step aside as they rolled Kai into the building on a stretcher. One nurse who had been slight left behind in the rush had told him to take a seat in the waiting room.

And so he had, and it felt like hours. The white waiting room and was so quiet and it made him feel very uncomfortable. He himself hated hospitals, and he was almost certain that Kai did too. The thought of his partner made him feel like he was going to break down any minute and as he looked at his hands he saw that he still had Kai's blood on them.

"Um…excuse me." He looked up and saw the red head girl by the reception call out to him. He rushed to his feet and almost threw himself at the disk.

"How is he? Is he alright? How bad is it?" he said all in one breath making the girl to gesture him to calm down.

"We need some information about the patient."

"Of course." He said and supported his elbows on the high desk, glad to be able to help.

"What is his name?"

"Hiwatari Kai."

"Age?"

"17."

"I need to contact his parents." As he didn't answer she looked up from her computer. "You understand that right?"

Ray bit his lip. "Kai doesn't have any parents. They passed away years ago."

"Oh, but then I need the phone number to his guardian."

"Well, the thing is…he don't have that either. Kai has authority.

He was considered to be able to take care of himself legally after his grand father went to prison."

"I see…oh Doctor?" Ray turned to the tall man who approached them. He wanted to drown the man in questions as the man looked quite serious. Not calming at all.

"Is this the young man who came with the patient?" he asked the girl rather than him.

"Yes sir, I am. Is Kai going to be okay?"

"Are you a relative?"

The tiger wanted to scream out of frustration. That son of a b….!

"….no."

"Then I can't give out any infor…"

"Um excuse me sir. The patient doesn't have any relatives. So I don't really know what to do about…" she stopped there as she looked at Ray, almost hinted him to go away so she could talk with the man. But he didn't like the sound of the subject so he stayed.

"Yes, that is a problem."

"What? Please tell me what's wrong!"

The doctor sighed as he forced himself to answer. "I need to perform a quite urgent surgery, and the hospital policy says I can't do that without financial support from the patient."

"We don't know if he has some kind of life insurance." The girl added quietly.

"I don't either, but I know Kai has the money so it's not a problem." Ray said.

"Im afraid that your word is not a reliable source. We have to know from a relative."

"What kind of surgery is it, what's wrong?" The raven blader almost screamed as he slammed his fist in the desk surface. "Do we even have time to stand here and argue about money? You have to save his life. That should be your first priority as a doctor!"

"The hospital policy says…"

"Screw the damn policy!"

"Young man, I have to tell you to calm down." The red head said.

"Then I pay the surgery!" he said and turned to her. "How much?"

She looked at him for a moment, then at the doctor before she printed out a paper from her computer and handed it to him. He received it and held his breath as he was serching for the black numbers. Then his eyes widened and his face went pale as a sheet.

"Oh my fricking god…" he whispered more to himself but the others heard him. He turned to the doctor. "What is this for surgery is his entire body messed up? Look at this numbers!" he said and held the paper infront of the man´s face who backed away.

"I think we all know that you are not an option."

"So what, you are just gonna let him…" He couldn´t even bring himself to say it.

"This discussion is over Im afraid. Now if you excuse me, I have some phonecalls to make."

"But…!" His words were faced with the doctors back who walked down the hall. He turned to the girl and pointed at the paper in disbelief. But she just offered him a sad smile and shook her head. Absolutely worthless action. He felt his legs started to shake and and quickly rushed of to nearest restroom.

His first thought was that he was going to throw up, but he managet not to. He was panting heavely and held on to the washbowl with closed eyes for a moment. When he looked up he saw that he regristred his white face. Sweat was coming down from his forehead so he turned on the tap to splash it off. During the task he just wanted to stay under the water who was gathering under the jet of water. Stay and never get up again.

But he didn´t have time for those stupid thoughts. He had to solve the money question. He had never seen that kind of numbers before and it made him more and more worried about how injured Kai was. He knew he had to make a decition; He had to get hold of Tyson, Max and the others. Even though he didn´t know what to ask of them he just felt they had to know.

Decided that this was his first move he dried his face with his arm and left the room. While he was walking back towards the desk where he could borrow a phone he started to hear voices coming closer.

"Are you a relative to the patient?" was the first whole sentence he overheard. He didn´t pay much mind to it until he rounded the corner to see the group of people. Then he froze in shock.

"No, but our son is a very close friend to the boy. Is he alright?" A tall brownharied man said. The rich man from the looks of it was well built with a straight posture. A thick mustache was covering his serious face. A golden chain was hanging from his pocket watch of gold in his brown velvet jacket.

Behind him Whyatt stod with his mothers hands on his shoulders. He didn´t even noticed Ray as he was listening to the convensation. The woman had blond shoulder-length hair. She was dressed in a light purple outfit with a blouse and skirt ending above her knees. Around her arm she was carring a white handbag with shiny stones and around her neck hangs a neckless in gold, looking so heavy that it was a wonder she could carry it. On her head she was wearing a wide sun-hat matching the rest of her clothes.

"I am sorry, but I can´t give out such information since you are not family."

"But Kai´s family is not here." Wyatt said.

"What I understand from my son is that the boy´s family situation is a little complicated. May I ask to let supervise his recovery untill some relative arrive?" The man said in a polite tone.

"I have to say that is really is a complicated situation. From my information it seems like the patient don´t have anyone else. Im not even sure how Im going to treat him without the financial support."

"Oh farther we must help him." Wyatt said quickly and the woman whispered comforting word to him.

"If there is anything we could do, name it."

The doctor looked a little incecure as he asked for the paper from the girl behind the desk. She gave the man the paper who looked it over for a moment before noding to his wife. She took out a block of papers from her handbag that looked like checks.

And before Ray even knew it, the man was filling in the number and his signature.

He had never felt so helpless in his life….

Wyatt turned to his mother and gave her a hug. "Thank you mom." He said while he caught sight of Ray for the first sight.

The tiger had expected the boy would glare at him, yell at him, and even attack him again like before. But none of it came. It got worse. Instead of that reaction, Ray received a smirk.

A self-satisfied smirk that ment all the harsh words in the world. It said,

_Finally you see the_ _diffrence between us._

_I have money to save_ _Kai, you don´t._

_I win, you lose._

"So when can we start the tratment," Wyatt´s father asked as he handed over the check. The doctor got a new light in him and rushed down the hallway with the others after him.

"He is stabel for the moment, but we need to operate almost immediaetly to prevent…"

The voice dissaperad down the hall and Ray fallowed without knowing he did. He just wanted the information if Kai was okay. A violently shove woke him up from his thoughts making him stumble backwards.

"You stay away. We don´t need you here." Wyatt said before rushing down the hall after his parents and the doctor. "If I see you around, I send the security after you!" he called out as a last threat.

All he could do was to stay and a minute in silence he forced himself to smile, glad that Kai didn´t see it. Thoughts floated in his mind. Kai was going to be okay. He would get the best treatment from Wyatt´s parents so he was going to be fine. When he would wake up, he wouldn´t be alone. His best friend would sit by his side, caring for him. It was reasuring. Yeah, Kai would like that.

Slowly he turned away and walked the opposite direction until he was out of sight from everyone in the hospital. `Kai, you are going to be okay… Wyatt is there for you.´ the smile didn´t dissapeard untill he slide down on the floor, leaning on the wall. Pulling up his knees and hugged them, he let his smiling face hide in his arms, and it didn´t take longe before he cried.

**End of chapter 11, It´s good to be back to finish this. See you around!**

**Take care! **

**Sparkleshadowcat. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A Game for Two Chapter 12****. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Yaoi story, harsh language and violence. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! **

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ty it´s me…"

"Ray, what´s going on? You sound aweful, are you alright?"

The tiger closed his eyes for the question. He had prepared himself as good as he could during the night but it was still hard. Tyson had a personality very similar to Max; it was a terrible feeling to make him worried like this. If it was all up to him, he wouldn´t have told the team about this, but Kai was their captain and they needed to know for that reason. Even though they would care anyway. It had been so weird to sleep in his and Kais room alone so he had decided to stay at the hospital from now on.

The minutes passed by and Ray told him the story the best he could. Tyson interrupted him a couple of times for questions, and he could tell the Dragon-weilder got more and more upset by the minute. Therefore he didn´t tell him the main reason he was calling; That Wyatt had prevented him for visit his partner and that he needed support from his friends.

"What kind of suregy is it?" Tyson asked.

The tiger bit himself in the lip, what was he supposed to say to keep the other facts to be reviled. "I…I didn´t quite understand it, you know, Doctor Language. But Im sure he is gonna be fine. He is our captain right?" he tried to sound cheerful, but it wasn´t convincing.

"Don´t worry Ray. We´ll be there as soon as we can. Max mom say we can take their private Jet and be back in Japan in no time. We just need the location of the hopital."

"No Ty. I don´t want you to rush over here. Like I said, Kai is gonna be fine, so you don´t need to worry. I look after him and have him call you when he wakes up." There wasn´t a good idea to bring them there. Then they would realize that he didn´t had access to Kais recovery and the truth about his and Wyatt's war would come out.

If he knew his team right, they would side with him; make a living hell for Wyatt, the hospital and the school. It may have sounded entertaining to a certain point but in the end, Kai would be the one to get hurt since he was going to be forced to take sides.

Ray closed his eyes and tightned the grip on the phone. It was the last thing he wanted Kai to be after (if) he would wake up. If he would come back to him…to his team…to him.

"Are you sure Ray? Max thinks we should come too."

"Im really sure guys. Thankyou for you support. I talk to you later. Bye."

Now he didn´t need to worry that they would show up anyway. They didn´t know what hospital it was. Kai had been very secretive with this school and had made Ray promise him that he wouldn´t tell the others about it when he was coming to vist. The mystery with being with the Russian was one of his favorite things usually, but now it was a curse. He felt so lonely. And more important was. He was afraid Kai felt alone in the dark. What was he thinking about right now?

After another hour sitting around in the morning, and doing nothing, he had to walk for a while. While being in a depressing mood he ignored the fact that his feet took him closer and closer to Kais room. The girl in the reception had said nothing, but he didn´t know why. As he got closer he looked up as he heard high voices from the waiting ares. Wyatt was having a fight with his parents. He was surprised to find them there so early, but guessed that Wyatt had brought them again. Apparently Kais surgery had been done during the night, and he still knew nothing.

"Why not!"

"Because it is the school rules. You want to be a good student, don´t you honey?" The womans voice said. Ray snorted. Yeah right. Kai had told him about the many times the kid had skipped classes. He was not the perfect child the both parents thought he was.

"C´mon mom! It is just a school trip! I can skip it. Kai needs me here!"

"Don´t you raise your tone at your mother like that young man." His father said with a stern voice that left no more room for arguing. "There is nothing you can do while he is sleeping anyway. Go on the school trip and come back after. Kai will probobly be awake by then and be happy to see you son."

Ray felt the last statement hurt, because he knew it probobly was true. Kai would be happy to see Wyatt. Even after what he had done.

It was easy to say he wanted to blame Wyatt for everything, but that was not the truth. He too was to blame. Just because he didn´t want to wait for Kai to finish his classes, he had so recklessly just arrived at his doorstep (or window) and mess up his school world.

If he could take it all back again, then he would surrender to Wyatt's way to fight with him over Kai. The more wild side in him had made him be as bad to the kid even though he was older and hopefully more mature. If he could take it all back, he would have made it easier for Kai. Be more understanding and not doubt his partner or his own confidence. It had only gone this far because of him. It would have been so much better if he hadn´t come here. Then Kai would have finish school and come back to him right after and Wyatt would not have been a problem.

"Can you make sure nobody will come in and visit Kai?"

"If you mean that other boy, then it will be no problem. He too has to attend at the school trip."

Ray held back a gasp. That frickin school trip the principle had mentioned. It was tomorrow? He felt himself go cold. He couldn´t leave Kai. Not because some pointless trip to god knows where. No, he would not, he thought and left the hospital. He had some planning to do.

"So therefore I would be glad to look after him until he recovers. I hope you understand."

The older man looked up from his papers with a seroius expresson. "The acciden´t with Mr. Hiwatari is very dramatic. The school hopes he will have a fully recovery. But the thing is . You may not have been in this school more than a week or so, but there are rules that the students have to fallow and that includes you too. The school trip is a must and you have to go just like everyone else.

Ray looked down at the floor. He was afraid that the man would say this. But he had come prepared. It was time for plan two.

"Then sir, I have to talk to you…."

Wyatt sat on his bed that afternoon while he was folding his shirt to pack down in his traveling bag. Oskar and Zen were sitting on the other bed reading.

"I will make this trip a living hell for Ray. If one of us is going back to Kai, then i´ts gonna be me!"

"What do you mean?" Oskar asked. Zen looked up too. "Ray is not allowed to see Kai in the hospital Wyatt. What more do you need? To be honest, I think Kai will be pretty upset with him after what happened."

"That is not enough. I hate him, he almost killed Kai!" he bit his teeth together as he held back a growl. "It should have been Ray who fell down the stairs. Kai saved him and what did he get for that? Now he his fighting for his life in the hospital!"

"Either way, you can´t touch him. You get suspended from school." Oskar says with a worried tone. The brown-haired teen just snorted at him.

"Then I can at least be with Kai." He answered and glared out the window as he was thinking about his next move. "Maybe I can get the bus to leave without him…or…" his eyes widened making both of his friend jumps as he yells out;

"His hair! Im gonna cut of his hair, Mohahahah!"

Zen and Oskar look at eachother both with worried faces this time. Maybe their friend didn´t felt very good.

Next morning is a sunny day and many students are excited about the trip. A cuple of yellow busses was waiting outside the big school. The teachers were calling out to the students in a certain order so everyone would end up in the right veicle.

The three friends were making their way through the crowd and from time to time they could hear Kais name mentioned. The rumor about the accident was many, and most people thought it was too bad that the Russian beyblader wouldn´t attend on the trip. Others who hated the Bladebreaker thought a bang in the head could help his cold personality. But the didn´t say anything when Wyatt was around.

The said teen was smiling today. He had been awake most of the night, thinking about what he would do to make Ray pay for his crime. Others may have been able to forgive the coward who hides behind his good looks but he would not!

They stopped outside their bus and one by one their classmates arrived.

Oskar was looking through his bag. "I brought some fruit for the drive. Did you bring the cards?" he asked Zen who nodded.

"I think it will be fun, what do you think Wyatt?" he smaller boy asked but went silent of the boys serious expression.

Wyatt was glaring at the crowd as the teacher told them to climb on the bus. He ran up to him with his friends close behind.

"I thought everybody had to come on this trip. That was the rules!"

"It is, young Wyatt. What is all this fuss about? Remember your manners."

Wyatt didn´t care about the formalities. "But where is Ray Kon!" **´He couldn´t have….´ **

"Ahh, I got a message from the princible this morning, Ray has ended his education."

"No way!" Zen yelled while Oskar mouth fell open. Both of them knew that this was not good as Wyatt started to shake in anger. To protect themselves they took a step back from the teen because they knew what was on the way.

"THAT LITTLE RAT!" Wyatt yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Ray was sitting on a chair by the reception with a calm smile. Now he had days before Wyatt would come back so everything was so good. It wasn´t a big chance that his parents would arrived without their son either so all he had to do was to wait and hope that Kai would wake up soon. That was all that mattered. Drop out of shool was the easiest thing he had done. He could always get an education elsewhere anytime, but his rival had to stay like a good little richboy. To travel and be free was very important to him and he could never be jealous of rich people who were bound to expertations. Now he just had to look after what was important to him. His friend and lover.

**End of Chapter 12.**** Thanks' for reading! ^^ **

**Cya in next chapter that will be out soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Yaoi story, harsh language and violence. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! **

Darkness. Soundless. Cold air. He was all alone.

Right now he didn´t feel anything but the cold around his body. His rubin eyes didn´t take in any light even though they were open.

"Ray?" he called out but received no answer. "Where am I?"

After a while he gave up calling out the names of the ones he had accepted as friends. He was all alone right now. With a disappointed sigh, Kai closed his eyes again and waited for someone to reach him.

…..

Ray opened his eyes and looked around in the hallway. Not a soul in sight and it was already afternoon. Frustrated he sighed and pulled his fingers through his raven bangs. "Calm down Kon…you´re going to lose it otherwise."

He stayed like that for a moment before getting up from his seat. He couldn´t sit still right now. Slowly he walked over to the door to his lover's room. A little bit of Kais head was covered in white bandages and the rest of his body was covered by a white sheet. He had just been taken off the drugs so Ray guessed he could wake up soon. Two small and round things were taped on his temples and were connected to a machine that was reading his brain activity. Ray´s sensitive hearing could pick up a beeping sound from the other side of the door. All together it was a very painful sight to see. A couple of doctors were checking in on him at least once an hour. He didn´t know if it was to see if Kai had woken up or if they supervised something else.

After the operation none from Wyatt's family had shown up to see how Kai was doing. And he hadn´t even received any news on how the surgery had went. But since his lover was still breathing, he guessed it had gone well. He didn´t know if he was outside of danger yet and it hurt so much. The painful part was to not know.

Ray didn´t dare to go in. If he was caught, they maybe would force him to leave the hospital and that he wouldn´t be able to handle. The last thing he needed was to give Wyatt that satisfaction. No, he would remain outside without breaking any rules. It was not without pain, but he had to if he wanted to stay near Kai. He could only hope the Captain would open his eyes soon.

…..

"That little sneaky catboy!"

Zen sighed again for the tenth time but his friend didn´t took the message. In an action of strategy, he pulled on his headset to his freestyle and leaned on the window to get some piece from the heated discussion Wyatt had with anyone who listened, in this case Oskar.

"I can´t believe that he found a loophole in this! Now he is going to bother Kai´s recovery, Arh! I could kill this bus!" The brown-haired boy was ripping a piece of paper in small pieces. His friend was just looking at him sadly. He had tried to talk with him just like Zen had before, but it had gone to deaf ears.

"It´s not surprising that he could drop out from school, I heard he have traveled all around the world. I guess he thinks the education out there is better than a school."

"He should be glad to be attending in this school to begin with. I tell you, how he could reach all the way to the top without money is very suspicious." Wyatt said with a leading tone.

"Wyatt! You don´t say he is easy-going, are you?" Oskar said in disbelief. He too had been polite raised by his parents and sometimes really chocked him what kind of language Wyatt was using. His mom would not like him to be around a foul-language boy like that. Luckily she didn´t know.

"No I guess not. I´m just upset." The teen answered and leaned back in the seat. Oskar knew he didn´t want to talk anymore so he settled in taking out a book from his backpack.

Wyatt's sad eyes looked out the window on the green area they were passing. They had been on the bus for many hours now. The teacher said it was about two hours left before they were arriving. Old words haunted his mind.

_´I was afraid to be a bad friend for reject your feelings, but the truth is, you are a bad friend for not supporting me of my choice. A real friend would do that, because he would like the other to be happy.´_

"Kai…I really miss you. Please wake up soon." He closed his eyes. He would sleep the rest of the trip.

…

"Excuse me" Ray looked up with tired eyes at the girl who worked in the reception. She smiled at him at reach out a sandwich to him. "I know you haven´t eat anything all day, and we can´t have it like that in a hospital can we?" She said and put it in his lap. He just looked at her funny making her laugh.

"You are so sweet. Just be careful, I'm afraid I have to make you move if anyone else comes to visit. I have orders from the doctor about that, I hope you understand."

Ray recovered from the slight chock. The girl hadn´t give him any sign of liking him before. It was unexpected but much appreciated.

"Thank you and I do understand. I won´t be in the way." He said with his soft smile.

Realizing he had dozed off he got up from his seat and looked into the window on Kai´s door again. The girl fallowed.

"I can see you are worried about him. It´s sadly I can´t give you any information about his condition."

"I just hope it´s nothing to serious. I can´t lose him." She looked at him and was taken by his worried expression. It was easy to put two and two together.

"It should have been me too."

"Huh?" she looked at him to repeat what he just murmured.

"We were both going to over the edge, but he pushed me aside and took the fall himself. I just wish it all had turned out differently. Everything." He said as he leaned on the door.

She put and hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him the best she could. "Don´t give up hope. It may all turn out for the better." He smiled at her and just nodded. They talked for a bit longer and she got him to eat his sandwich before going back to her desk. It was soon time for the night shift to begin.

…..

Wyatt lay down on his bed in the cabin. His roommates were outside throwing rocks in the lake. The place was quite beautiful, he had to admit. If he only could enjoy it more.

"_You are a bad friend for not supporting me of my choice."_

He growled and hit his pillow. "Stop it! Get out of my head, please!" he pressed his face against it and felt tears was on the way. "Oh, Kai!"

"_He would like the other to be happy."_

"I want you to be happy! I really do! But…why…why can´t you be that with me?" he sobbed.

"Wyatt! Come out, we are going to grill some marshmallow!" was heard from outside the cabin. He lifted his head a little. There was nothing else he could do right now and the last thing he needed right now was the teacher worried about him. Reluctant he jumped down from the bed and walked out to the rest of the class. The wind hit his face and he looked up at the dark sky. The stars were really bright out here in the country. He could stare at them all night but the campfire caught his attention where his classmates were sitting and chatting.

….

Ray looked up at the sky from the hallway window. His legs where sore after sitting on the bench so much so he had marched back and forward in the hallway carefully so he didn´t disturb too much. The girl in the reception had gone home for the day so another was sitting there now. She didn´t mind him either but he didn´t press his luck by passing her to many times.

The heaven were dark and cloudy, it looked like it could rain during the coming night. He pressed his head against the window surface and slowly the cold pressed through his headband. He didn´t regret his decision in keeping Tyson and the others out of this, but he missed someone to talk with right now. It was too lonely. A thought came to his mind and he had to smile a little. He wanted to remember that he was more independent before he and Kai started to go out. Back then he easily could be by himself in days without getting bored or restless.

It had been Kai himself that had told him this. Not that he had been needing, but Kai had always thought it was amusing that he had asked the Russian when he would be back every time he went out. He had denied it at first, but as everyone knew. Kai always won his arguments.

His lover's presence had not been hard to get used to. Even when they sometimes argued, then Kais absence was more disturbing than his presence. They both wanted to be alone in times like that, but after they got together then Ray was the one who had changed and hated the lonely feeling.

Not that Kai had chosen to leave him now. He couldn´t feel sorry for himself right now. He needed to be strong. Kai was. As long there was a chance that he could help him then he would. Even if it just meant to be there.

Which right now was kind of hard since his eyes became more and more heavy the more time passed by. Another day had passed and he still didn´t know shit about the situation. Reluctant he walked over to the bench where he had spent the other night. If only this nightmare would end soon.

…..

Darkness. Soundless. Loneliness.

He was used to be alone, but not like this. It felt so permanent. Something was happening.

He felt…tired and cold…was he leaving this place? To go where?

Was this goodbye?

"Ray…?"

…..

Ray´s eye flew open and he felt like he couldn´t breathe. His heart was pondering and he looked around from his resting position on the bench. He knew something was really wrong but didn´t know what until he heard a big beeping sound from Kais room.

"No…No!" he screamed and flew forward to the door. He had been right; the machine that was connected to Kais temples was making out a terrible noise.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!" he screamed out in the hall as he was almost jumping up and down on the spot. Two doctors and a nurse came running in the same moment he screamed out. He backed away as they went in but the door was left open in the hurry.

"The bleeding has gone through again. Call the operation room, quickly!" the nurse lifted the phone by the wall and talked to someone.

"The pressure is going up fast, we must hurry." They took the patent and rolled him out from the room passed Ray. "Oh shit, please help him…" he whispered to himself as tears where falling from his eyes. His adrenaline was up and he couldn´t stand still. "Kai! Please Kai, fight it!" He screamed and fallow before the nurse got hold of him.

"NO! no, please. What´s happening to him!" The nurse held him in a tight hold.

"You can´t fallow them now. You must stay here." She tried to say but his cries drowned her words.

"Kai, no kai! He is dying! He is dying! Please…Help him!"

**End of chapter 13. **

**Next chapter will be up soon! Cya! ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Yaoi story, harsh language and violence. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! **

"Damn it!" The wall got a huge gash from Ray´s fist. He couldn´t bring himself to calm down. He had never felt so helpless in his life and the terrifying feeling was running through his entire body. He was losing his best friend and couldn't do shit about it.

"I need to be strong." He told himself over and over with gritted teeth and he closed his eyes.

But it was much easier in a Beybattle. If he could bring himself to be strong there and give it his all, it would all turn out okay. But here… he needed to be strong so he would not lose it, if it all would turn out for the worse. If Kai…

"Guys…I need you here…" He said in pain.

Tyson… Max… Kenny… The Bladebreakers. His team.

Lee… Mariah…Kevin…Gary… The White Tigers. His clan and family.

He didn´t want to be alone if Kai would … die.

"Tyson, I need you strength to believe now. The strength to believe when the odds are against us. For Kai´s sake. He has to know he is not alone."

His tried to say the words with such meaning, but the tears of doubt would not stop to fall from his eyes. A soft hand on his shoulder pulled him out from his hell of thoughts and he turned around to meet the nurse.

"If you two are close, then he knows he´s not alone." She said.

Slowly he felt himself to get calmer. Even this stranger gave him a better feeling. It was helping him beyond relief. "Yes…"

"The doctors are doing everything they can. We will certain get the outcome soon." Even when she told the routine line he felt better.

She smiled at him. "Feeling a little better."

He looked down at the floor. "My panic attack is over, but until I know…"

"I understand. Try to sit down, I be back in a moment to check up on you."

When he saw her disappear around the corner, he was going to sit down as she said, but a new thought hit him as sudden as his thunder attacks. There was someone who could help him through this.

Almost before he took the decision, his legs were carrying him with running steps down the hall and out of the hospital.

...

Wyatt was surprised to see his butler standing by his cabin; waiting for him. He had just come back from a refreshing walk in the woods. His thought of Kai and Ray had for a moment calmed down but he had a feeling that it soon would change.

"Young Wyatt, I´m afraid I have some bad news." The man said. He was reaching his older years. His brown hair had started to change color to grey but he other than that, he seemed to be in well shape. His posture showed how proper he was just like the family he was working for. Right now he was dressed all in black except for white gloves.

"What is it? What´s wrong?" He asked in worry. He didn´t care that some of his classmates looked at them because of his outburst.

"You friend young Kai has been forced to go through another operation. I don´t know how bad it is, but it happened last night. I'm here to pick you up and drive you to a waiting helocopter."

"But mom and dad said…" Then he knew. It was probably really bad, since he was allowed to go home. What if he had to say goodbye? Could Kai really….?

"I understand. We leave right now." With shaking steps he walked over to the black limousine that waited for him. He closed the door in the backseat as his butler talked to the teacher.

"Kai…."

...

The morning was coming fast. It had taking Ray twenty to thirty minutes to run back to the school, thanks to his successful shortcuts. Panting slightly he looked up at the school who started his hell. This stunt was the first thing he did when he arrived so it was no problem to do it again. His motive was as clear as his plan.

_(Flashback)_

"_So if Dranzer is in parts, why didn´t you say so?" _

"_I didn´t think it would matter what blade I use. This is not a tournament." Kai answered where he sat on the bench with closed eyes and enjoyed the suns warmth. Ray was lying on his back with his head in Kais lap comfortly. _

"_It's no fun if you don´t use Dranzer." He said simply. _

"_Sorry, but I only have one backup because I need a new part for Dranzer. But I think it will be a challenge for you anyway." He said with a smirk. It was his time to try and cheer up his teammate. _

"_No thanks not interested."_

_(End of flashback)_

He smiled at the memory. "Which means you didn´t take him out of your room, right Kai?" With that he jumped up on the pipe, just like before and started to climb. It went slower than the first time, but it was because of the running. He grabbed hold of the window edge and hauled himself up so he could get a good hold with his feet. As he had guessed, the room was dark and empty. He could see his empty bed and a few things that belonged to Kai. He knew that he had a good chance in not getting caught, since everyone in his grade was on the school trip. The youngest classes were mostly on the first floor but he didn´t take any chances.

"Now, this is the second floor. Why would they have the window locked?" His guess was met with luck as the glass square came open when he pulled at it. That too brought back memories.

_(Flashback)_

_The window was open carefully and slowly. His two hands got hold of the windowsill and he climbed up and landed silently on the desk. ´So good so far´ he thought._

_The window got closed again just as discreetly and before anything else could happen the figure got violently grabbed in the neck. ´Shit! ´ He was quickly pulled into a pair of strong and familiar arms. _

"_Couldn´t wait until tomorrow I see." He should have thought he couldn´t sneak up on his captain and lover. _

"_...Not a chance."He admitted and he leaned in deeper and met Kai´s lips in a kiss he had longed for. _

_The kiss was much missed and he wanted more for every second but like Kai read his mind he pulled away and looked into his eyes. He guessed they were quite easy to see in the dark._

_Kais Rubin eyes looked very dark on the lack of light but he loved them anyway. Realizing they had barley spoken yet he just said what came to mind. _

"_I´ve missed you Kai." He loved the smile he got back. _

"_I´ve missed you Ray." It was all he needed to know as he pushed his lover back they fell onto his bed with him on top. He didn´t waste any time to open Kais white shirt open and attack his neck. Not so carefully he scrapes the skin with his fangs in the way he know the Russian likes so much. _

"_Ray, this room has very thin walls...let´s not" he silenced him with a new kiss. "I´ll be quiet." He murmured and rolled over to get the other on top and motioned him to do his work. Kai moaned and took control. With his usual dominance action, the phoenix flipped him over quite harshly and breathed in his pointy ear, making him almost go crazy. "You´re right, what was I thinking. It´s worth it." He whispered in a husky voice and almost ripped off his shirt._

_(End of flashback)_

Ray´s eyes widened as he caught himself reaching out his hand almost as to reach someone. He knew of course who and he shook his head in embarrassment of the memory he just had. It was not a bad one, absolutely not. But just not the right time now. He soundlessly jumped down from the desk and started to look around. It was too much of a risk to turn on a light so his good eyesight was a blessing when he was moving around and lifted Kais clothes to find the object he was looking for.

"Where are you? "He whispered as he gave up on the clothes and moved over to the closet. He reached up on the top shelf and moved his hand around because he couldn´t see but it was not there either. His next target was the bedside table and when he found Beyblade parts he thought he had found it but...

"What the...? This is only the spare parts..." His frustrations came quickly. ´Could Wyatt had taken it?`

His movement became faster and possibly louder. He yanked at Kais travel bag to see if it was there but no success. He looked under his bed, the closet again. Even the bathroom. When he came out he felt defeated. He wouldn´t be able to reach Wyatt's room, it was soon time for people to wake up and he needed to be away from there by then. He sat down on the bed to think it over. Kai hadn´t mentioned at all where it could be. He shook his head before he covered it in his hands. "C´mon Dranzer! Kai needs you!"

Like an answer of his prays there was a glow next to him that caught his attention. He would recognize that red light everywhere. "He couldn´t have..." He said with a devious smile and reached out his hand under the pillow to bring out the blue Beyblade. Dranzer welcomed his touch with a quick glow. "Kai, you sneaky bastard."

With one silent movement, the room was once again empty.

...

He felt so tired but didn´t want to give in. It felt wrong. He couldn´t hear it but a feeling that was screaming in his body told him to fight. Was it his friends? Did he fight death? Or did he fight life?

The coldness was fading but the darkness stayed. "I´m fading..." left his lips. He couldn´t remember anything resent or either a person's touch. The only he felt was his eyes who felt heavy; they wanted to sleep. But did he? No he wanted to feel something again.

"Focus...focus...focus." he said over and over and pictures came back to him of Fights, yelling, hurt. And his fall. Voices who were calling on him.

Ray... Wyatt... He didn´t want to leave them.

I have to fight this. I have escaped loneliness before and I won´t give in now. I can´t... "Ray, Wyatt. Be good to each other...I will..." he said.

...

"Excuse me, any news on Hiwatari Kais condition?" Ray asked the nurse at desk. A doctor passed them right on cue and she got a firm expression just like the other woman had, he was wondering if they did that out of respect of the more educated staff. "Are you a relative?" She asked as the doctor rounded the corner. Ray looked at her with a pleaded face. "But I thought..."

She hushed him and motioned him to come closer. "I know, but not in the presence of the doctor."She whispered. He had guessed right. She looked again before whispering; "Nothing new yet but either way, it shouldn´t take long now. Go and sit down." He smiled at her and nodded before going back to his seat were he kept his travel bag. He had just been sitting a couple of minutes when a familiar group of people were arriving from the door. "Hi, we want to know Hiwatari Kai´s condition." The man said to the nurse who asked questions about their relations with the patient. He was explaining the economic situation when Ray's eyes came in contact with Wyatt´s who gasped at him.

"What are you think you´re doing! Get away from there." He said and run forward towards him, making his mother to call after him. Even the father and the nurse were looking at them.

Ray wasn´t sure if the student was going to attack him again but he held his ground and tried to be calm. "Wyatt please..."

"No, get out of here. I told you to stay away." He growled and glared like him.

The tiger knew that this was turning out for the worse when his parent came over too. "What is it honey?" The blonde woman asked.

"I want him out of here. He is no relative to Kai."

Wyatt forced himself to calm down when his mother put her slim hand on his shoulder. "But Wyatt, this is the boy from before maybe he is a friend to Kai."

"He is the one who is responsible for Kai being here! I want him out!"

"I never meant for this to happen, you know that..." he tried to say but the brunette didn´t listen.

"I know nothing about you. Absolutely nothing except that you are a manipulate guy who is taken advantage of Kai."

"That´s not true Wyatt..."

"Young man, I think it time for you to leave." The father put in and gave him a look that was not up for any more discussions. Ray glanced at the door were he knew Kai would come out. He wanted to stall it more but his chances weren't big.

"Excuse me; I'm the one who let him stay there. He is a good friend to the patient and he is really worried about him..." The nurse tried to say in his defence.

"Thank you, but I don´t think your service is needed at the moment." The man said nonchalantly and almost waved her of like an irritating fly in his presence.

Ray felt rage building up inside him, but said nothing. He gave in and reluctant got up from his seat and got his bag. It wasn´t because of them, but because he didn´t want the nurse to get in trouble for his sake.

Her face showed him that she didn´t like this, but he tried to smile it away. He appreciated what she had done. To tell Wyatt´s parents that he was Kai´s boyfriend would not help the situation either so he settled with a retreat right now.

"Thank you." Wyatt´s father said and Wyatt looked pleased as well. But the face changed from good to bad when Ray passed him and noticed the glowing object in the tiger's hand. "What are you doing with that? Give that to me." He said and reached for Dranzer. Rays eyes turned to slits in seconds.

The blonde woman screamed out in fright as she watched in horror her only son hit the ground with a gasp. Wyatt felt the air leave him of the impact and he too watched up in surprise at Ray who was glaring at him with a dangerous face. Ray was on the inside pleased this time. He hadn´t been force to punch him; a simple shove had been enough.

"Don´t press your luck Wyatt." He warned.

Wyatt´s father recovered first of the grownups and pointed at him in an accusing manner but he was looking at the nurse. "Call security, I want him escorted out of here. He is a violent person."

"Ever thought about that your family want a little too much?" Ray said. The man glared at him.

"How dare you!"

"Wyatt, are you okay honey?" the mother said and was going to help her son up but he just glared at Ray.

"Miss, this troublemaker should be arrested." The man continued.

The woman didn´t know what to do. "Sir, I'm sorry but your son approached him first."

"He has stolen Dranzer from Kai!" All three looked at Wyatt again. "Give it back Ray, you have no right to take it!"

"I know you don´t like me, but you have no control over this." Ray said. "I'm his teammate Wyatt. Dranzer is staying with me until Kai return and there is nothing you can do about it. Try and take from me like a child again and you will have to face the consequences."

"Threat me all you like Ray. It will do you no good." Wyatt answered as he got up from the floor with his mothers help.

"It´s not a threat, I simply are giving you advice. Do yourself a favour and let this go."

Wyatt felt himself almost burn on the inside. His hands were shaking; his shoulders were shaking in anger. And he did the only thing he knew at the moment. He cried.

"You stupid jerk! Why did you have to come here! Everything was fine without you. You have ruined everything for me by just being you. Do you have any idea how much I HATE you!"

"Wyatt!" his mother snapped. She did not raise a son with that language.

"No mother, he needs to know. " He said and approached Ray who didn´t even flinch. "I hate you."

Their eyes were stuck on each other...and Ray felt his anger fade. Just like that? He felt a familiar calm inside him. And he knew what it was. Pity.

"Then why don´t I see hate in your eyes, Wyatt?"

The brunette blinked by the comment but recovered quickly. "You should see it, because that´s how I feel. Kai was happy before you came here. You couldn´t handle that he was coming back to me. He was coming to ME!"

"Son, listen to me..." His father stopped and looked at his wife who held his arm. She had a sad face. She knew her son needed to get these feelings out. As a mother it had not been hard to see to tense her son had been lately, and she guessed this was the cause of it.

"Yes he did. As a friend."

"No! It´s because of you. He would have figure out how much he means to me if it weren´t for you. You tricked him intro believe that he needed to be perfect like you. Kai don´t need that and fame, he needs someone who loves him for who he is!"

Ray felt like he saw the teen in a whole different light. Never would he have thought that Wyatt would be so mature and caring. Why hadn´t he seen it before? This explains his friendship with Kai.

Shame came over him. Why had he let his jealous feelings get in the way of his judgement? If he had been calmer about this then he would have seen this side of Wyatt from the beginning. And Kai would not have been hurt.

"Oh, Wyatt. I´m anything but perfect. And I don´t expect Kai to be either."

"Liar!"

"I'm not. I too want Kai to be himself and I was glad that he had made a friend here..."

"But as long as it was just a friend right? You couldn´t let him find happiness on his own, that was another story right?"

"He did find happiness on his own. He found me."

"Kai does not love you!" Wyatt cried and stomped his foot.

"There is nothing in the world that you can say or do, to make me think otherwise."

"You don´t know about Kai and me. He came back to me. Thought me how to blade, showed me how it was to be in love for the first time! He gave all that to me and it was real!"

Ray looked at him sadly. "I believe you."

"What?"

"I do think Kai gave all that to you. Because that´s the kind of person he is. But I also think you are mixing up your friendship with love and see things that are not there because of your angry feelings for me."

Smack. The hit came fast and with force. If not Ray had such good balance then he might had fallen. His cheek turned red by the hit and it stung too. But because he held his ground and turned back towards the brunette, then he had made even bigger impact on him.

"See Wyatt. No matter how hard you hit I will be here. No matter how much you try, you can´t erase me from Kais life."

Wyatt's hand were shaking as he sobbed, he hated the fact that the Chinese was right. But it hurt too much to accept it.

"Accept it or try and kill me. The choice is yours because I'm a part of Kais life no matter how we all feel."

The teen were taken back by the comment. He would never try to hurt the other no matter how much he hated him. It was just so frustrating. Defeated he looked down at the floor and let the last tears fall on his shoes. When he felt Ray moving away from him he tried a last time to with the argument.

"Ray... If you are so sure that Kai loves you and not me, why didn´t you step aside and let Kai and me try and sort out our feelings?"

Ray stopped for a moment before turning back at him with a sad face. "Because... I had him Wyatt. And if you two had gotten along so well as you are saying... I wouldn´t be able to let him go. I love him too much."

"Then that don´t make you any better than me. You would fight for him too, so you can´t judge me."

"I fight for him because he loved me back and told me that every day. Can you really say you fight for the same reason?

_Check mate._

Wyatt sobbed. He was too tired to do anything else. Except from Kai he had never been so affected by a person before.

Ray didn´t feel any better or relived until a unique glow caught his attention. The Beyblade in his hand was acting different from anything it had done before. It wasn´t his totem but the feeling couldn´t be misunderstood. Something was happening. The signal went through him like a blessing and he felt so happy. Without even thinking twice about it he walked back to the others. "Wyatt."

The brunette looked at him without emotion before he held up the glowing Beyblade in front of him. "Dranzer...what is happening?" he asked amazed.

"It is glowing with power doesn't it?" Ray smiled. And before he could say anything else the door was open and three doctors came out with Kai in his bed. When they saw all faces they smiled at them.

"The operation was a success. He is stable."

**End of chapter 14. As soon next chapter are ready I will post it! Thank you for reading. Cya! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Yaoi story, harsh language and violence. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! **

"When is he going to wake up?" Wyatt asked in a hopeful tone. The doctor who was in charge looked at the door when the other staff members rolled the teen into his room. "Hard to say really, when the drugs stops, the it´s all up to him. But we are hopeful. Things look much better now than before. Excuse me."

Wyatt smiled at the new and received a smile from his mother as well. He looked around for his rival for a minute and found him placed on the bench. His arms were crossed and he had his eyes closed just like Kai use to do. He knew he wouldn´t be able to get the other to leave now so he put his feelings aside for a bit and took a seat next to him without a word. Even if there would be hours then they would wait for Kai to wake up.

Everything was a mess. He had caused so much hurt.

He couldn´t help but to think back a couple of years. When he was by himself. He remembers that he wanted to lead the new team Bladebreakers to the final in the Russia Championship. When he just had an invincible spot on the team and that nobody except Tyson wanted to make his presence known. How many times had he not tried to make it clear that he didn´t want to form a bond with his teammates? He had made that clear even the first time they had talked about forming the team.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hold on a minute and let me get this straight. I can win all of my matches but we don´t advance unless the rest of this brat- pack wins." _

_Mr. Dickenson looked a little tense after the comment. "Um… yes everything but the brat part." He said and tried to prevent a _conflict. "Nothing will defeat us if we stick together kids, nothing! There is no I in team, remember that. "

"Yeah well sorry, there is no Kai in team either." He said and told the group how he wouldn't stand the group and left.

_(End of Flashback)_

He had been so sure that forming a bond with those people would be such a waste of time. Boy, had he been wrong. He had been wrong, but also stubborn.

_(Flashback)_

_Tyson had been so shocked by the fact that he had helped the kid called Antonio to beat him. It hadn´t take much effort and the hot tempered teen´s face had been priceless. It had really been worth it. Tyson had yelled at him like he had betrayed him. _

"_I can´t believe I just heard that. You always saying, __just leave me alone__ and now you come biting in, do you mind explaining what up with that?" _

_He just snorted. "You little fit only shows you complete lack of maturity Tyson. What I choose to do is my business so why don´t you butt out." _

_(End of Flashback)_

The fact that he could betray them had been put to the test more than one time. Like the first time the team was depending on him against the team that called themselves Dark Bladers.

_(Flashback) _

"_I´m not afraid of you side- show freaks" he said with a nonchalant tone even though he almost felt his teammates shocked face behind him. Why would he help them? The kid was barley important anyway. _

_The freak called Cenotaph reacted. "So foolish, your little friend is counting on you to save him."_

_He crossed his arm. "Yeah sure, whatever. Enjoy your home cooked Kenny- burgers." _

_The younger boy called out in fright, "KAI!" _

_(End of flashback)_

Everything had been so easy, because he didn´t feel anything for them. He had chosen not to. It wasn´t like he wanted to hurt any of them, but he didn´t want them to come to close. In the end he had lost that battle. After team literally had broken the ice between them, he had started to care how he treated his friends. He had not changed much in his personality but he had started to think before he snapped at Tyson and show a little more emotion there and then. And it had gone easier as the time passed by.

He and Ray had not been the first ones to get friendly with each other. The tiger had not been especially impressed with his cold behavior and he hadn´t cared less of what the Chinese thought. Tyson had been the one who reached out to him first. Then after all the drama, Max and Kenny had started to talk with him too. But not the tiger. But even that changed. He was very surprised to see that even though Ray had disliked him in the beginning, he still had been having an open mind about getting another kind of relationship with him. He was not judging him for his past mistakes.

After they had gotten together for real, he had really started to care about not hurting anyone and that feeling grew even stronger when he met his first real friend outside of the team, Wyatt. It had been such a big step for him and he had been happy.

Maybe to happy. Maybe too naïve. Because just a week after he mixed his two worlds together, he ended up hurting his loved ones.

"I'm sorry." He cried out in the darkness. But didn´t get any answer. Had he pushed them away? Was he alone again?

He had betrayed Wyatt´s friendship. He had tested the limits of Ray´s and his relationship. He had been in the middle of this hell and hadn´t been able to solve it and now he had hurt the most important people in his life.

He loved Ray. He couldn´t see the future without him by his side. He had taught him so much and he wanted without doubt a future with him. Ray and his relationship was for him safe, strong, interesting. It had everything he was looking for in life. It was just… right.

And if he ever woke up again, he would be sure to tell him that. He felt it was good chance that Ray still loved him back. He didn´t doubt his partner.

But another thing that was to important to miss was his situation with Wyatt. He had almost left him before the accident and it had felt wrong. He would miss the kid so much if he left it like this. He didn´t regretted the words he had told him in the fight, but… he wanted to fight for their friendship because he knew they would be able to get over this situation if he made him understand.

He had been so lucky to get another life like this, and he wasn´t ready to let it go. Either Ray or Wyatt. He needed them both.

"Let me return to them…I´m ready."

It all happened so fast and before he knew it, the cold around him changed to extreme pain and he fought to open his heave eyelids. An annoying beeping sound shot through his ears and his eyes tried to see through the clouded vision he had and soon he could see the white roof above him with some difficulty. ´Am I in the hospital?´ was his first thought.

"I'm glad to see you awake." A woman voice said as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. He couldn´t see her properly until she stepped into his sight vision. It hurt too much to move his head and he also wanted to keep his eyes still until the most pain vanished.

"I guess I shouldn´t ask you how you are feeling." She started and looked over his papers. "You fell down the stairs at your school, and you have been in surgery… twice. To be honest, you gave us and your friends quite a scare."

"… W-whe…" All that came out of his voice was a horse whisper, making him cough. She raised his chin up so he could breathe better and gave him a sad smile.

"You shouldn´t try to talk yet. What you do need to do is to sleep a little more. I know you don´t want to, but your body needs it. You friends are sleeping outside in the hallway." She looked at him to see if he understood but he almost looked a little bitter of the statement.

"It´s still early in the morning. Try and sleep. I will come bye to check on you if you need some painkillers."

The nurse words were irritating, but that was probably because he didn´t like hospitals. He didn´t want to sleep anymore, he had done plenty of that. If he had been in to operations then he guessed a couple of days had passed. Even though he just wanted to force himself out of his bed, he couldn´t prevent his eyes getting heavier and heavier and soon he was yet again pulled into darkness.

Ray´s eyes opened by a sunshine hitting his face. He groaned as he felt how sore his muscles were from the bad position he had slept in. Was it really morning already? Then he remembered that Kai condition was stable. He must have relaxed for the first time in days and his body must have really taken the opportunity to build up some energy. Wyatt was still asleep in the chair next to him.

He never wanted to experience this hell again. He had been so caught up in Kais condition that he didn´t know what he would do know. The only thing he could do was to talk to Kai about it. He refused to go back to the school and Kai would probably want to finish his education when he was better. Wyatt wouldn´t let him out of sight again after this.

All in all… he knew that except from Kais accident, nothing had changed. If things were going to be changed for the better then the only person who could do that was him. Kai couldn´t because he was torn between his partner and friend still. He wouldn´t want to give up his friendship with the kid or he would have done that by now. And Wyatt wouldn´t because he just didn´t want to.

A cold chill ran over him as he started to realize what he was thinking about. After all this hell, was he really going to give up the fight and leave? He didn´t know. The only thing he did know was that he wouldn´t let Kai get hurt again like this.

**End of chapter 15. Next chapter will be up next week. Cya!**

**Sparkleshadowcat. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Yaoi story, harsh language and violence. **

"**Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! **

When he woke up again, Kai didn´t feel the same pain from before. But the room felt much brighter which hurt his eyes slightly. He wondered what time it was, and if he could talk with anyone soon. The disturbing feeling of loneliness still circled around him and he wanted to get rid of it. Anyone would do… the doctor, a nurse…heck even Tyson´s stupid face would make him feel better right now. He smiled a little at the thought. But of course he had some candidates he would want to meet in first hand. He remembered the nurse telling him that both of them were outside sleeping. All he could do was to wait for them and hoped it would be very soon.

Wyatt´s stretched his sore shoulders, he wasn´t used to sleep on nothing but a comfy bed and his body gave now out signals of discomfort because of it. He looked at his reflection through the glass on Kai´s door and saw a mess of his brown hair. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and turned to Ray who was sitting with crossed legs on the bench. His eyes were closed and his hands formed some sort of sign. He guessed that the raven was meditating so he didn´t ask anything about it. When he turned back to his own business he realized how hungry he was. And a fallowing to that feeling came tired, stiff, and unclean. Things he wanted to do something about but he refused to leave the area. His parents had told him that they would not come back today, but that he could call them if he needed anything. He admitted to himself that it would have been easier if his mother had stayed. Both as support if he and Ray would fight again and also she would bring him something to eat.

"Are you ok?"

He jumped a little by Ray's sudden question. The tiger hadn´t open his eyes, but in some way he had felt Wyatt´s distress. He would have been impressed if the situation wasn´t as it was. He was too proud.

"Yes." He answered simply and met the others eyes as Ray opened his and gave him a doubtful face.

"You a fidgeting. Are you nervous?"

With nothing else to do at the moment, he gave in after a minute. "I'm just hungry."

Ray let his shoulders fall from his steady pose and drew his fingers apart at the same time letting out a soft sigh. "Me too."

Wyatt who had been expecting some smart remark from the other gave a good impression of a goldfish when Ray got up from his seat and walked passed him.

"I will see if I can find something to eat for us."

He had only walked a couple of steps when he was being called at. "Ray!" It was hard not to laugh at Wyatt´s chocked face- "Why this all of sudden?"

Not finding a good answer he just smiled a little and continued down the hall.

A good ten minutes passed until Wyatt got company from one of the many girls that took care of Kai. She asked if he was okay and smiled sweetly at his curious face as she carefully opened her patient´s door. She mimed to him to stay when he made to stand and quietly slipped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hello there." She said as Kais dark eyes fell upon her. "I can see that the rest did you some good."

"Is it now you are going to tell me how I feel?" he asked a little more carelessly than he intended. He was glad she was there but his personality didn´t want to give her that impression. But with her profession, she was immune to his comment and kept smiling. "Well, how do you think you are feeling?" she said with a slight playful tone.

"I'm fine." He said and tried to ignore the feeling of being treated like a child.

It didn´t help that she laughed at his serious expression. "Even though you just say that to get rid of me; I must say that I agree with you."

She sat down and pulled a bang of her hair from her face and behind her ear before looking through his papers again. "But none the less, you are not ready to go home just yet. We will keep you for observation and we will take some tests during the day. "

"For how long do I have to stay?"

"For as long as it takes."

He glared at her but she was immune to that too. Damn, if his glare didn´t work maybe he did need stay longer for recovery. But it was going to be hell none the less… he stopped that thought. He had been given a second chance, so it wasn´t so bad after all. No he would not wake up and be ungrateful, that, he would be next time he faced his harsh life, but not now.

With the new thought he changed the subject. "Is it still someone out there?" he asked almost carefully.

She closed his file. "I can tell you, they hardly left your side since you came here. You have good friends."

"The best." He said without thinking. And he looked at her to see her reaction as if he had said something bad, but she didn´t comment on his slip of mask. "Can I see them?"

"Just as long as you rest. No stress, I mean it." When he didn´t answer her, she gave him one last smile. "I bet you are going to be one of those difficult ones." She said and opened the door.

She was going to ask Wyatt if he wanted to see Kai, but she was drenched in questions before she even could ask. "Is he okay? Is everything okay? How are his tests? is he tired?, is he awake?, can he talk? Did he ask…?"

"Calm down young man." She said and put her hands on his shoulders. "Or I will have to take your blood pressure." She waited for the boy to calm down slowly. "Now, I don´t remember all your questions, but Kai is stable, awake, and is asking for you. Do you want to go in to him now, or shall we wait for your other friend?"

Wyatt tried to give the option on waiting for Ray a second but couldn´t stop himself from answering. "I need to see him now."

She nodded and let him pass her. "Just one thing." She said.

He reluctant turned to her. "None of that stress you are feeling can affect Kai. He needs a calm environment. Close the door after you."

"I understand." He said and did as she asked.

After the door closed he slowly turned around and felt his heart skip a beat as Kai looked at him with a soft face and a little smile. An expression Wyatt only had seen a handful of times.

"Kai…" he said with shaken voice as he stumbled towards the bed. He fell on his knees just in time when the tears started to fall and he hides his face over Kais arm. "I´ve missed you so much!" he sobbed and cried harder when Kais other hand fell on his head. "I thought I lost you!"

"You can´t lose me, kid." He said with tired voice and he let himself smile again when Wyatt looked up to him with red and teary eyes. "I have never been so scared." the boy whispered.

"I´m sorry what you had to go through. But I came back Wyatt, and everything is going to be okay now."

"I'm so glad!"

Ray walked back and saw that the bench was empty. He looked around for moment, thinking Wyatt had gone to the bathroom or something. With the two sandwiches from the cafeteria, he made his way over to the bench when the nurse who had supported him all this time walked passed him while she was putting her long high in a high ponytail.

"Hello. I was just told you friend was awake, must be a relief, right?"

"You have no idea. Thank you so much for letting me stay by his side. "

"You don´t have to thank me. It was my pleasure. The other young man, is he still here?"

"I don´t know where he is right now. I was just down the cafeteria, getting something to eat."

She nodded. "During the circumstances it´s good to see that you get along for your friends sake."

"We have to. We are only making it worse if we continue to fight. After all, it was because of it, Kai was hurt."

"Well I´m sure, it will be alright again. I have to start my shift now, but I´ll see you later."

"Yes of course."

Ray watched her walk down the hall to her reception, gladly greeting her female coworker with a hug. He was amazed how the girl could keep up her good spirit. She obviously had a very good life. Her spirit sometimes reminded him of Mariah. But yet again, it was not likely that this girl could turn from happy to dangerously angry like his childhood friend could. That was a unique gift.

The next steps was the last in a while when his keen hearing picked up Wyatt's voice from the other room. Kai´s room.

/

"So how long will it take before we will get back to school?"

"You will be back in school tomorrow. I will have to wait a couple of days, don´t bother to bring me homework." The captain tried to joke away when he saw Wyatt´s unhappy expression. Had he really thought it would be that easy?

"No way, I´m staying with you. You are far more important to me, you know that."

"I appreciate that you have staid by my side when I was out. But I´m stable now, so you don´t have to worry. I´ll be back before you know it."

A silence came over them as Kai was trying to think out next subject.

"Wyatt. I´m sorry."

The brown haired student looked at him with big eyes and he unconsciously started to grip the bed sheet in his closed fist. "For what?"

"The last things I said to you. The last couple of days I´ve been surrounded by darkness with only my own thoughts as company. It gave me more than enough time to think over our situation and I was wrong to yell at you. You just wanted to help."

"I… I guess I jumped to conclusion about Ray and that guy… but I just can´t let you get hurt Kai. You mean too much to me."

"None the less. You can be sure now that I won´t treat you like that again. I will always be your friend."

It was hard to not make an expression in pain by the word _friend_. But he was starting to get use to the feeling. "You will always have me."

Kai smiled at it. It was not the time to discuss that subject right now. He was still tired and he hadn´t have the time to see Ray yet.

"Where is Ray?"

"Um… he was going to get something to eat I think."

"Will you have him come in when he comes back?"

"Are you asking me to leave already?"

"I'm sorry; we can talk later if you want. I just need to rest a bit more."

Wyatt left the room and found a single sandwich on the bench outside the door. Ray was nowhere in sight.

**End of chapter 16. **

**I was going to post this later but I´m going away for a few days so I decided to post it now before I go. Next chapter will be up next week and it will be longer. Thankyou for still reading this story. Take care, Cya!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Yaoi story, harsh language and violence. IM NOT KIDDING; THIS CHAPTER HAS HARSH LANGUAGE! (MY HARSH SEXUAL HUMOUR TO BE PRECISE) ^^/ **

**"****Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story! (Love to scream that!)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

It was a quite nice day with the sun and the wind mixed together. Further down the street you could hear children play and yell. A bird was content singing in a nearby tree. But none of the noises or weather disturbed the relaxed person who was sitting with crossed legs on the deck of Tyson Granger´s house. The ravens bangs framed the closed eyes and his calm breather went in and out slowly. With his experience of meditating he could block out most things, but then again and he was used to not getting disturbed while he was in this state so his concentration had never really got a challenge. That is, until he got together with Kai Hiwatari.

A soft kiss was placed right behind his left ear and continued down his neck. He tried to ignore it at first but the persistent lips kept working on his soft spot in his neck, forcing him to frown with a smile.

"How many times have I told you not to disturb my meditation?"

The darker voice snickered a little. "As many times that I have ignored you." Kai overlooked the half heartily protest and pulled the raven into his lap and leaned on one of the wooden pillar. "That you even can meditate in the house of Granger is a wonder anyways."

"Is it too much to ask that you spend some time with Tyson and give me a little alone time to focus once in a while?"

They both sat in silence of the question before Ray laughed and Kai replied; "It **is** too much to ask that I spend time with Tyson."

"Alright, alright I shouldn't have asked." Ray admitted and dropped the subject. He smiled as he was hugged tighter against the half Russians chest. "What´s with you today? Such a cuddle character, you chock me Hiwatari."

"There is something I need to talk to you about."

Ray felt himself go tense; of course it was a reason behind the behavior. Kai was not like this unless they were behind closed doors. "Ok, man. You are quite scary now. And not in the sexy way you know I like. What is it?"

Kai smiled by the comment. "Take it easy Kon, I´m not tired of you. No, I was thinking about going back to school."

"Where you went last year?"

"Yeah, it feel such a waste of time if I don´t not finish it, you know." The captain waited for a moment before he got a quiet replay.

"I guess that sound logic." He felt relieved for the answer and let himself relaxed. Ray turned his head to look at him. "I´m going to miss you."

Kai looked at him for three dangerous seconds, before Ray did a very similar imitation of his voice. "Yes Ray, I'm going to…"

"Yes Ray, I´m going to MISS YOU TOO, yeah that´s the line I was suppose to use." Kai laughed as he was pushed down on the floor by the tiger.

"You cold jackass! No emotion at all," he fake- argued. "You are hopeless, I swear…" He was going to say something else, but kept it in.

"What, Kon?"

"The only time you show emotion is when something is shoved up your ass!"

Kai eyes widened. "You! ...It only happened ONE time, and that was not with my consent. You raped me!"

Ray snickered. "It was just some rough love, darling."

"It was not, I know the rules and I said no."

"Well, maybe at first you did, but then I recall some… _more, more Ray,more!_"

Kai growled and flipped them over and put his hand over the others laughing face. "Come here you little…"

He managed to get some eye contact after a while. "You bad cat, I would never have thought you had such language, partner. I will cause you trouble some day."

Ray glared at him. "Did you just call me a cat?"

"It is really disturbing to watch this." Said a voice behind them, causing both of them to turn around. Tyson was watching them, while leaning on the door frame.

"Well I don´t recall asking you to." Kai said without shame making Ray shove him.

"Hey Ty, Kai is going away for a while. Is it ok if I crash at you place some more?"

"Of course buddy. I guess it was only a time question before Kai would leave you." He grinned.

"Tyson, I think the Tv and fat- products is calling for you." The captain answered. The world Champion glared back at the comment, but didn´t have time to answer before the phone rang. "Ooh, that is surely Max!" he said and ran inside, the little argument already forgotten.

Ray shook his head at his teammate simple behavior. He then turned to his partner. "Anyway, When do you leave?"

"In the end of the week. But hey." He said and took Ray´s chin in his hand. "It won´t take long time before we see eachother again, trust me." he murmured and smiled to get Ray to do the same. It worked after a while. Kai leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ray´s and pulled away again. "Trust me tiger; this will not even be a challenge for us."

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"No of course not. Why would it be a challenge for us? We are inseparable Kai, aren´t we?" Ray slammed his fist against the hospital wall. The cold air was exactly what he needed at the moment on the hospital balcony. He went over to one of the benches and sat down.

"Think now Ray. Think. You knew this would happen, you meditated about it." He put his hands on his temples trying to think clear. He needed some tactic, like it was a beybattle.

"Kai has woken up and already talked to Wyatt. You know from the last argument from the student what he will try to do. He will not give up." He said to himself. And his own last conversation with Kai was less than bad. To get the strength to continue he would have to get back to his own calmed self. He refused to stay like an irritated and nervous wreck; he would lose Kai if he did. And to get back to his own self, he would have to start solve everything he had done wrong since he arrived at that school. Where would he start?

The idea came to him quite quickly and he left the balcony.

"Ray, where have you been?" Wyatt said as he was heading to the elevator. The student fallowed him even though it was clear the raven didn´t want to talk. "Not that I was worried, don´t get the wrong idea. But Kai is asking for you so you better turn around."

"No."

Wyatt gasped. "No? What are you talking about?"

"I have other things to do. Stay out of it." It was a good thing that Ray was calm at the moment because it would have caused problems otherwise now when the boy grabbed his arm before he could push the elevator button. "Now you listen to me for a moment. Kai needs you. He wants' to talk to you now. "

"Well I guess you´ve already told him everything about me, so why should I bother?"

"Hey, is that what this is all about? That I got to see him first. You maybe is scared that I´m winning him over. Are you giving up Ray? You seemed so sure about your relationship yesterday when you held your dear speech…"

"First of all," Ray snapped. "Kai is no prize. And second, I don´t need to explain anything to you. Don´t think I buy your little caring facade here Wyatt. I know you are scared that Kai will blame you if I don´t visit him. He asked you to get me right?" He didn´t need to say more and took the stairs down since the elevator was to slow for his liking.

Wyatt just did what he felt he had to do. Tell Kai.

* * *

The golden eyes scanned the school area for the person he wanted to talk to. He didn´t dare to walk inside and look, since he wasn´t a student anymore. Decided on the quickest way, he stopped a student who passed him. "Hey you are Seth´s friend right? Would you mind telling him that Ray is waiting for him outside?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Wyatt, you still here?" Kai asked as he tried to sit up in his bed. He felt sore all over and didn´t know if he was hungry or if he felt nauseous.

"Um yeah. Do you need any help with that?" The boy asked and pointed at a remote. Kai looked at it and shook his head. "It´s alright." He suddenly got images in his head, were Wyatt pushed the wrong button or something. That would really hurt him.

"Have Ray been here yet?" he asked. It was strange that he and his partner hadn´t had the time to talk yet. He longed for that conversation.

"First of all Kai. I need you to trust me on this. I am not lying." Wyatt started with and flinched almost when Kai´s eyes turned dark. "What is it, tell me know."

"I´m sorry. I told him what you said but… he said he didn´t want to talk to you."

Kai looked at him with an expression mixed between anger and confusion. "What?" the last memories he had of the tiger was that he was pulling in him while screaming that he would leave Seth alone. Was he angry at him?

"What do you mean?" he said at last.

"I´m sorry Kai."

"No. I need to know. What did he say?"

"I told him to come over here and see you but he wouldn´t. "

A feeling of irritation got to him. He guessed that Ray didn´t want to be in the same room as Wyatt. Even now the raven didn´t want to bend his rules. Wasn´t this special situation to try and get along with Wyatt for his sake. C´mon he had just woken up from his deathbed after all!

"Go and get him. Tell him I need to talk with him alone. And also tell him to stop sulking."

"You know I would Kai. But after he told me to stay out of his business, he left the hospital."

Kai felt all his irritation vanish and he started to panic. "He left? What do you mean, where? Why would he leave? No!"

Wyatt gasped as the captain started to yank of his bed cover and pull at his cords. "Kai for god's sake, what are you doing!"

"Don´t you see, Ray left. What if he don´t come back? He could be going home right now, I have to find him!" The student threw himself at his crush, careful not to tip them over. "Stop this madness! You are in no condition to go anywhere, I think it´s illegal. Kai stop pulling at those, lie down, now!"

"Let go of me, I need to find Ray!" Kai growled.

"Kai! If you trust him and if you two really has something going on, then he won´t leave you like this!" Wyatt tried.

"You don´t understand. We left off in a really bad situation. I need to talk to him and sort things out!"

"Lie down now, or I will call the nurse!" he screamed as he stopped Kai from pulling out the needle from his hand. "Stop it!"

* * *

"It was much appreciated that you agreed to meet me." Ray said. He was leaning on his elbows on the railing to the school yard.

"I guess I owe you that at least after all this drama." Seth said with a shrug as he leaned his back against the railing. "How is Kai doing?"

"He is stable. Knowing him, he will probably be back in school soon I guess."

Seth looked at him with suspicion. "And you won´t be?"

Ray didn´t answer at first. Those thought were still to new in his head to say out loud. The wind swept by and pulled slightly in their clothes before he murmured. "We´ll see."

"So…" Seth said as the conversation obviously made the raven uncomfortable. "I don´t want to say this Ray, but I have class in ten minutes, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologies for my behavior."

"… What?"

Ray closed his eyes for a moment; this was harder than he thought it would be. Maybe because Seth was a better listener than he had thought. "The way I was acting towards you…" he started. "It´s not who I am. I been under so intense emotion pressure lately and I let some of it affect you. I am sorry."

"I must say Ray, you really surprise me."

Ray looked up to him with a questioning expression.

"I see something different about you now. When I look at you know, I can believe you weren't yourself before. But I guess Wyatt really pushed you buttons right?"

"You got that right… But I'm mostly angry at myself. I have the best self-control on my team, I can´t understand how it turned out this way. I just so disappointed in myself."

Seth smiled a little and thought for a moment, before he put an arm around Ray's shoulders, "Okay Ray, we can start over. I'm not proud how I came on to you either so we can forget about it if you like. I still think you are a great person and I would still love if you would teach me some of your kung fu moves!"

Ray laughed and nodded. "Fine I can do that. That is very nice of you to give me a second chance. "

"Like I said; I like you. You got some attitude and you have some… um… interesting sex life but…ow!" he jumped aside after the elbow in his side.

"Don´t talk about that ever again. " Ray said as his cheeks were getting an interesting shade of red. "I mean it…"

"Wow, are you blushing, for real?" the blonde continued. "How is that possible, when you and Kai do all that stuff…"

"Shut it, I'm not blushing, and you were not supposed to know all that. I don´t know what I was thinking."

He hid his face in his arms so Seth had to get closer to hear what he said." When I think back on it, I barely remember half of what I said. But I remember what I said to you."

"Are you still apologizing?"

"Yes! I need too; I said so much stupid things." He looked up at the other. "I was wrong Seth; you will make some guy very happy someday."

Seth smiled and stretched a little. "Actually. I´m dating someone."

"You do?"

"Yes, Trisha from my history class."

"That's great, but I thought you were…and don´t say you saw me as a girl, because I will kick your ass."

"No no, I didn't. I guess I like both…and Trisha likes holding hands and walking on the beach by the way."

His smirk made Ray think back for a moment and yet again, he recalled his crazy speech. "Don´t please, you have kicked me enough." He groaned.

"Ok, ok! I will stop. In fact, to make you feel better, I will tell you about one of my… intimate hobbies."

The blonde looked around almost nervously then leaned over and whispered in Ray´s ear. The raven listen carefully and then dropped his jaw with widened eyes. He pulled away and looked at Seth. "Really! You do that?"

Seth nodded with a grin.

"Aw man, you are sick!" Ray laughed and at the blonde who threw out his hands. "C´mon Ray, you must have tried it!"

"No I haven´t!" he said and shook his head with a grin. "But hey, if it works for ya…it works for ya."

Seth decided to let it slide. They were even now. "Yeah, I guess we are passed that now. So anyway, I have to go now. But I see you later!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Ray waived him off and grinned at the new information one last time, before he walked back towards the hospital.

* * *

When Ray got out of the elevator he was met by a roar of angry and worried voices. His first thought was the someone was robbing the place so he pushed himself against the wall for a moment. It didn´t take more than a couple of second though, before he recognized his lovers distressed tone.

"I said, if you don´t let me leave, I will not sue but to kick you ass- Let me go!"

"Please Mr. Hiwatari." Said a woman´s voice. Together with a manly doctor.

"Kai, stop it!" was yelled by Wyatt.

Ray quickly rounded the corner to witness the scene before him. He almost didn´t believe it.

Kai was wearing his hospital robe but with his school jacket on top of it. With pale skin, no shoes, and messed up hair. (more than usual) he was being restrained by three people in the hallway. It was amazing that the captain even had gotten out of his room. But then again he was Kai Hiwatari. He and Tyson Granger shared the title of most stubborn people on the planet.

"Kai!" Ray heard himself scream and lunged forward.

All of their eyes fell upon him but Kai´s was most shocked. While gasping his name he managed to pull away from the arms that held him and took three shaken steps towards him before he collapsed in Ray´s arms. Ray wasn´t prepared for the dead weight and slide down the floor as carefully he could. "What the hell are you doing!" he hissed in concern when Kai pulled in his shoulders.

"A-are you l-leaving me?" Kai asked with shaken voice.

"What are you talking about! What were you trying to do! We just got you back, what were you thinking…"

"Ray…" the half Russian interrupted. "Were you not going to visit me?"

Their eyes met and it was like they were sharing thoughts. Ray felt anger hit him like a hurricane. "Of course I would." He turned to Wyatt. "What the hell did you say now!" he screamed.

The boy winced. "How would I know where you went!"

"Ray," Kai said again and got his intention. He was afraid to look into his eyes, because Kai could always read him like an open book. "Something is wrong." He said with softer voice. "Tell me what is wrong!" he demanded.

Ray didn´t know what to say. And he knew that showed. "Nothing´s wrong, Kai."

"You are hiding something from me, tell me, I can see it you…e…eye…s" Ray gasped when Kai got heavier in his arms and before he knew it, Kai´s eyes rolled back and he went unconscious. "KAI!"

**End of chapter 17. Next chapter will be up next week at the most! Take care! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Yaoi story, harsh language and violence.  
**

**"****Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story!  
**

When Kai woke up again, the same beep sound came to his senses. At first it was annoying but he soon caught the sound of soft breathing besides his own. As quickly as he could, despite his throbbing head, he glanced around and found his favorite person in the chair beside him.

Ray was sitting with his legs bend up and he was hiding his face in his arms that was supported on his knees. Kai tried a couple of times before he found his voice.

"Ray…"

The raven head looked up quickly like a cat, and the golden eyes fell upon him. "Kai, are you alright?" he asked and left the chair to lean over him slightly.

"D-o you have w-ater?" he asked with a dry voice.

Ray reached for the glass and carefully held it to Kais lips. When he was done, he put it back on the side table and jumped up on the bed beside Kai and sat down with crossed legs.

"So…" he started and took one of Kai´s hands. "Care to tell me what that last stunt was about?"

"It's so good to see your face." He whispered and held their eye contact. The raven couldn´t help but to smile. "Don´t avoid the subject. I´m mad at you, Captain. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking; Don´t let Ray leave town."

Ray´s face fell. "And I guess who had given you that idea." He looked away to glare at the wall because glaring at Kai would make things worse. It was so frustrating, his new anger was like the old anger. But it was anger towards Wyatt.

"Why did you doubt me, and believed him?" he said and even though he kept the tone back, it still sounded harsh.

Kai didn´t answer at first. He was feeling bad about it know, but back then… everything was pointing that Ray would go home and not visit him…right?

"Yes I believed what Wyatt told me. And I thought about the last time I saw you. We were fighting…"

Ray shook his head. "You know me better than that. I would not just leave without talking to you. It hurts that you think that, because you know me."

"Yes I do. But to my defense, I had just woken up at a fricking hospital. The worse place in the world besides the Abby." Kai answered. "Ray… Is it possibly that you told Wyatt something harsh, that he could use to get back at you? Did you use your famous sarcasm?" he asked and tried to smile a little to light up the air around them.

Ray wanted to answer with all kind of things. Like Wyatt is always off the hook, the kid can do nothing wrong, and when he do, there always an excuse.

"Look at us. We are fighting again." He whispered and lowered his eyes to his knees. He tried to pull away from Kai´s hand but the Russian held him firm.

"I'm sorry. You are right. Let´s not talk about it." He said quickly and moved his thumb back and forward on Ray´s hand in a comforting manner. "The nurse said that you had not left my side."

"… You gave me quite a scare." He confessed. "The feeling of losing someone like that is so overwhelming." He looked at him. "It´s like… being a Beyblader, we train to gain full control. And then we face death possibilities like this and we really get to feel useless and without control."

Kai nodded in understanding.

They sat in comfortable silence. It was like a quiet conversation. They both felt the same way.

How close it had been. How they had missed each other. How grateful they were that it had turned out okay. That they were together now.

"I have something for you. It guided me, and told me that you were alright." Kai felt the warm feeling when Dranzer was handed over to his hand and the Phoenix glowed as if greeting.

"How did you find him? I hide him so well." He said with a snicker making Ray laugh. "Yes you sure did. But I'm kind of a ninja and you were outsmarted."

"So that´s where you was? I didn´t need to worry at all." He said and lay down and pulled the cover up as much he could while Ray sat on the bed.

The Chinese hesitated for a while, be decided that he would be honest.

"Actually, I got Dranzer the other day. A couple of hours ago I was meeting up with Seth."

Kai got silent for a while as his eyes left Dranzer to look at him. "Ok, keep talking."

"I wanted to talk with him. Tell him that I was sorry for everything bad I said to him before, and he responded very well. We decided to put everything beside us."

"That´s good. Only wish he could pay my surgery bill, it would be a good revenge."

"It´s no need. Wyatt already took care of that." Ray said and tried to block out the memories of the money situation.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I don´t have that kind of money and…"

"Ray stop it!" he said and tried to sit up again but Ray held him down gently. "I don´t think…I don´t want you to, don´t think that." He said babbled. "It must have been hard for you."

"Everything Wyatt does is hard for me." Ray stated firmly. "I don´t want to be aggressive, but he rips that side out of me. I hate the person I´ve become."

"Don´t say that."

"But it´s true. Look now we are back to Wyatt again."

"You started it." Kai smiled.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. He always around us. His name is always hanging in the air. We can´t get away from that, until we have solved it."

"You sound like we are going to hire a hit man."

"Don´t tempt me… damn I sound like you." He said. The Russian looked really proud for a moment. He pulled his partner down next to him and held him close. "I think… that you should talk it through. It worked with Seth. Let all of your feelings come out and then we work it out from there."

Ray pulled away from him and left the bed. Kai noticed that his teammate had gotten angry very quickly. "Yeah well, that´s not going to work for me." The angry irony was a typical trademark.

Kai tried to be patient. "I see… and may I ask why not." This was also a trademark. Kai got ridiculous polite when he started to get mad.

"_Let all of our feelings come out and then we work it out from there?" _Ray imitated. "What is it that you want to work out Kai? I don´t see anything that needs to be. This is the situation I see; Wyatt is trying to steal my boyfriend. If I were to use your words, I´d say: He is trying to take what´s mine! And you just want me to work it out with him, like, offer a compromise? Maybe he settles for sharing?" He made a face. "I don´t want to think about that."

"Now you are being silly."

"You see. Now we´re not connecting anymore! A moment ago you wanted to solve everything, and now I'm silly because I don´t want to compromise with Wyatt?"

"I'm not asking you to compromise with him. And you will not share me with him, damn don´t I have a say in this? I want you to talk about your fights. I want both of you in my life Ray. You as my partner and him as my friend. You both mean so much to me."

"I want you to be happy Kai. And I would like if we could have it like that too. But how am I supposed to relax when I know his intentions. I'm afraid to turn my back to him, because the moment I do, he will try something. He had tried before."

"Wyatt´s affection will pass. He is young."

"I'm not so sure."

"I am."

The old silence were now gone, and trade for a heavy one. Ray shook his head when he saw that Kai would not back down. Kai spoke when he headed towards the door. "I will ask Wyatt to meet us here later. And I hope you will come. For my sake." The tone was firm as usual when Kai wanted something really bad.

Ray just sighed. "You don´t understand Kai, I'm already sharing with him." With that the door was closed.

"Why are you yelling at Kai? He needs his rest." Wyatt said as he came out from the room. Ray smiled. This kid always appeared at moment like this. He deserved a medal for being the most annoying kid in town. It took all his willpower to just lay a hand on his shoulder and continue his walk down the hallway.

* * *

"Thank you for the news Ray. We were really worried when you didn´t call us sooner."

"I understand that. But he recently woke up so. Are you guys okay?"… **I miss you. **

"Yeah," Tyson said and a noise was heard in the background, revealing that the champion had dropped something. "It has been a couple of ruff days since your last call but now I'm feeling much better. Max will be here any minute, can´t wait to tell him the news about our tough Captain!"

Ray smiled as the noise of a pan was heard. "Tyson are you cooking?"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure that is a good idea if Mr. Granger isn´t home. Should I call the fire apartment?" He teased and leaned back in the chair by the payphone. He had only been talking to Tyson for a couple of minutes but he felt much better already.

"Ray I know you are a great cook, but you are not the only cook…OWW mother of-"the curses came out like an open tap.

"Put the finger under cold water." He instructed.

"You don´t even know what I just did!"

"Well even if you burned yourself or cut yourself, it´s the same treatment." He said and then his good hearing picked up the sound of the door open. Tyson´s call out to their blonde teammate confirmed his guess.

Max was quick to yank the phone from Tyson´s hand. "Tyson, what are you doing, put that under cold water…Hey Ray!" he yelled a little too loud.

"Hi Maxie." Was the only thing he got to say before Tyson yelled in the background, he wanted to tell Max the news.

"Oh thank god, that great! Kai is the strongest person ever!" The blond said.

"Hey!" the champion growled childishly. "You know what I mean." Max murmured back before putting the phone to his ear again. "How are you now Ray. Feeling better too?"

Ray smiled at the happy voice. Max had always cared about everyone involved. He was a great teammate. "Yeah buddy…I'm fine." He half lied.

"So when are you guys coming home?" Tyson called in the background, the noise of fried food was clear now.

"Um…Kai has to finish school first." He said. Max passed the message to Tyson. "What about you, "he asked himself.

"I…I don´t really know at the moment. The school wasn´t for me." No matter how this little Wyatt episode turned out he would not return to the school. But he wanted to stay with Kai. It was a dilemma.

"But Ray, pack your stuff and come to us. We will have fun until Kai comes back." Max said. Tyson agreed.

"Thank you, but I think I will stay with Kai. He still has to stay here a while before he can go back to school so…"

"Ok we understand. I´ll talk to you later Tiger, bye!" Tyson yelled and the line went dead. Ray laughed out loud. Tyson´s dinner was ready.

* * *

Wyatt splashed some water in his face. Kai had asked him to come back and talk some more right after he had freshened up a bit. It was a wonderful feeling that his crush wanted to spend more time with him. Kai had changed during the coma, he was more present now. He was listening when Wyatt talked, really listening and it was great. With a smile, he put his hand on his chest and felt his own heartbeat. This was the best feeling in the world, it couldn´t be better.

Yes is could. Kai could take his hand and tell him how special he was instead of Ray. And he could admit his feelings for him. Leave the tiger and choose him. Leave the fame and let Wyatt give him a rich but normal life. Wyatt really did want that for him.

He dried his face with his jacket-arm and left the bathroom. He walked down the corridor towards kai´s room: exited about that Kai wanted to talk about now.

* * *

The tension in the air was so thick, that you wanted to cut it with a knife, at least Kai and Ray wanted to cut each other.

They were both angry about the situation and didn´t want to talk to each other at all, no matter what Kai said.

Kai had explain the task, that he wanted them to talk about their bad relationship and that he thought it would be best for all of them if this could be solved. He had asked them to start but nothing happened. After fifteen minutes and still nothing he lost his patient.

The Russian looked between them, Wyatt was sitting in the chair next to him, and Ray was standing on the other side with crossed arms and a sour expression.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, there are no rules about this stuff, but if you want me to stay in his bed, don´t fight each other."

Nothing changed the heavy atmosphere.

"C´mon how old are you two?" He decided to start the discussion himself.

"Wyatt, how do you feel about Ray?"

The boy´s eyes, that were empty suddenly lit up and he put his stare into Ray´s back until the raven turned around and met his glare. They both wanted to speak their mind now.

"I hate him." The kid attacked with.

"Oh, what a loss," Ray counted.

"Wow, here we go." Kai said as the tension was broken.

"You deserve so much better Kai!"

"Where did you find this kid? How desperate for a friendship were you!"

"He is a violent person!"

"Not even a big bubble of meditation can help me to shut him out."

"He has done nothing but hurt you since he arrived"

"He is like a little annoying bee, that won´t stop buzzing in your ear"

"And the worst thing of all…"

"I'm saying this with honesty…"

"**He is not good for you!**" both of them said together which caused a heavy silence.

Kai couldn´t help but to smile a little even though that this was serious. He couldn´t help but to think that Ray and Wyatt could be very similar sometimes. But he would never dare to say it out loud.

Both of them was still glaring at each other so they didn´t notice his amusing reaction.

"Ok…but hey, at least you agree on something." He said almost carefully.

"I want to hear it from you." Ray said and walked up to Wyatt who met him half way, a new courage the boy hadn´t shown before. "Why don´t you give up kid?"

"It´s you who should." He answered.

"I made this clear before. Kai is with me, and that is not going to change. So back off." He growled out the last part.

"You can´t be that steady if you feel so threatened by me. If it´s not me, then it is something else. The thing is; you will hurt Kai in the end and I will not stand by and let that happened."

Wyatt felt his anger boil inside of him when Ray smiled at his face. "I can only laugh at your pity attempt. Even if I would agree to your ridiculous demand, and step aside, Kai would not choose you. He thinks of you only as a friend. Tough call."

Kai frowned at this. It was going out of hand already."Calm down now, you are going too far." He warned.

Wyatt exploded and shoved Ray back from himself. "I HATE YOU!"

Ray didn´t push back. "You are not even worth wasting anymore breath!"

"You are not communicating anymore, stop trashing each other."

"You are aiming to high Wyatt. This is something you can´t have."

"At least I'm worthy of Kai´s time, unlike you; you are poor, simple and unintelligent to attend in our school or even live in the same area as us. You will always be a shadow in Kai´s presence."

"This isn´t even about your hate for me. You are just bitter because the only feeling Kai ever is going to feel for you are pity and you know it."

"Stop it!"

The room fell into a new silence. This was not going well. Kai needed a new strategy. He was going to try one when a low voice was heard.

"No Kai…" Ray murmured. "You stop it."

"What?" The Russian looked at him questioningly.

"I said you stop it; I'm done with him." Ray turned his back to Wyatt and looked his partner dead in the eye, even though the brown-haired boy shouted that he would not be ignored.

"I can stand here defending us to him all day. But there is no point if you don't."

Kai´s eyes widened a little when he figured out what his partner meant.

"Ray don´t…" he tried.

"Tell him Kai. I´m asking you now to tell him that you want to be with me."

"Ray, I just want us to talk…"

"**Then talk! Tell him where you stand and what you feel!" **

"Please….don´t ask me…"

"I´m serious! I'm done fighting for this relationship alone. It´s time you tell him how it is! Make this ridiculous fight to END!"

"Don´t yell at him like that!" Wyatt yelled but was again ignored. Ray was too angry to notice him anyway. He was frustrating with Kai´s lack of response. If his partner really wanted to talk and solve things then this was going to be brought up now.

"Kai…if I mean anything to you; you do this for me now." He said as a last blow. It was now or never.

... But the reaction he saw was not something he had expected. Kai was looking at him with a shocked expression. You couldn´t even tell if he was still breathing. But slowly a sign of life came through and it was in a way Ray hadn´t seen since the lake incident in Russia. Tears came through Kai´s eyes and started to fall down his cheeks. It was too shocking to be for real.

Kai Hiwatari was crying right now. Right before them. And they could just stare at him like an animal on the Zoo.

After what felt like an eternity Kai whispered something. "…F-fine."

Reluctant and very slowly his Rubin eyes turned to Wyatt who froze on the spot. "Kai?"

"W-Wyatt….I'm..s-s-orry. Ray is right. You and I will never have a future together. I will never love you in the same way, so forget about me."

If it was possible, the next sound would have been the sound of Wyatt´s heart breaking, because that was the exact thing Kai had done right now. Not bearing the pain Wyatt ran out from the room leaving the two partners alone in silence. It turned out Wyatt wasn´t the only one who had gotten a blow emotionally.

Ray looked at him in shock. "Kai…Y-ou are not even sure."

"Of course I am!" the Russian screamed at the top of his lungs, but the tears kept falling.

"No, you are not. I can see it in your eyes…." The raven was trying to hold back his own. "You are in pain… h-how.. h-ow long have you felt this way?"

Kai tried to answer but nothing came out. This was not happening to him. Where did these feelings come from?

He was not surprised when he heard the door close for the second time and he was left with his own sobbing and ruin world.

**End of Chapter 18**

**OMG I HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER TWICE! It got deleted by mistake. I'm so tired. Had to write it all over again while it still was in my memory. **

**Only two chapters to go. I post the next chapter soon! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. **

**Warning: Yaoi story, harsh language and violence.  
**

**"****Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**On with the story!**

Two little birds sat and looked into his window. His eyes were aimed on them, but they were also unfocused. The only sound in his room were his deep breathing and no movement were seen either.

Kai had thought he was given a second chance before. And now it all felt so useless.

What had he done to his partner?

_(Flashback)_

"_Kai…Y-ou are not even sure." Ray said in disbelief. _

"_Of course I am!" he screamed, yet he could feel the lie come from his mouth. _

"_No, you are not. I can see it in your eyes… h-ow long have you felt this way?" _

_(End Of Flashback)_

The tiger had not waited for an answer, and he didn´t blame him. He understands if Ray felt it was too painful to hear the answer. He didn´t have an answer. Why?

He had been so sure that it was absolutely nothing going on between Wyatt and him. That his friend had only been having a pointless crush on him that would disappear after a couple of years. He had claimed that he would never like Wyatt more than a friend and yet he hated to admit that the kiss between them had been more than a shock for him. Every time Ray had asked him to talk with Wyatt he had seen the kiss before him and he had just pushed it away, thinking that it was nothing important. But now…when he had to tell Wyatt for real…that kiss became … interesting. He had felt something, but what was it? Could it have been…?

He closed his eyes and growled out in frustration while he put his head in his hands. He couldn´t think like this, he loved Ray. They had been through so much…he loved him, he really did. MORE THAN ANYTHING ELSE! EVEN … Wyatt?

As he could see, he had two choices. He could continue like always and suppress this annoying questions, that don´t have to mean anything anyway, or he could be honest to himself and find out the answers to these questions and put his and Ray´s relationship in jeopardy.

Either sounded good. It was like a lose, lose situation. But maybe it had been from the beginning when Ray and Wyatt met.

He had been too stubborn to accept the fact that it was all about a choice. He could not have both. Even his own feeling was telling him that now. It was about a choice…his choice.

The door opened without warning making him jump. The nurse waived as she closed it again. "It´s time for the nasty pills." She said and opened can and dropped a few in her palm. He reached for his glass of water from the stand. "Those pills are the least of my problems right now."

"Is it about your friends? They both care about you very much."

"You are good. That´s my problem." He muttered and swallowed his medicine without any complaint. "

"One of them is out there. I think he wants to come in again." She said as she took the handle.

"Ray?"

"No."

He leaned back and nodded. It was probably for the best. "I can talk to him."

* * *

"I really think you are cheating, buddy." Max said as he leaned on his elbow while holding his five cards in his other hand. How Tyson always manage to bet when he was bluffing was beyond him. His poker hand right now was only junk, so of course his friend went all in.

"Aww, I'm hurt that you think that Maxie. Why is it so hard to believe that I´m good at something other than blading and eating?"

"This is not about you being good, it´s about you being able to tell my cards all the fricking time!" he had enough of being a fool and by Tyson´s expression he had hit the head on the nail. He quickly looked around and turned around before his teammate could stop him. And there it was...a mirror. Tactical placed behind him so his cards were shown. He turned back at the champion who looked pale and was laughing nervously. "Hehehhe, can´t take a joke Maxie!" his laugh was turned to a scream as the blonde jumped him and wrestled him down on the floor despite his tries to get away. "Give me back my money, you cheater!"

The high voices were interrupted by the sound of the phone, making them look at each other and then the watch. They were not expecting a call.

Tyson picked up the phone, "Granger." He answered. he listened for a while before his eyes widened. "what?"

* * *

They sat in silence for a while, barley looking at each other.

"Why did you come back?"

Wyatt smiled, "I have known you long enough, to see when you have a breakdown. I think you need me here."

The Russian didn´t answer. He just looked at his sheet covered legs.

"´Kai please say something. Tell me how you feel."

"… I think this heavy silence of guilt makes me feel like I´m cheating on Ray."

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that´s what Ray wants you to feel."

"No, I feel that because I'm feeling something for you that I shouldn't."

Wyatt felt how his heart stopped. He did not just hear that."W-what?"

"Wyatt… we need to talk."

* * *

"Tyson what´s wrong?" Max went silent when Tyson gave him a hand sign to do so. He looked very serious. "Are you sure about this?" A moment more passed by and he just shook his head. "I see. Well then. Bye."

Slowly he put down the phone and turned to Max with a frown. "You won´t believe this."

* * *

"What are you feeling for me Kai? And please be honest, I can´t take it otherwise. This is painful for me too you know." The student said as he was trying to stop his shaking hands in his lap. Kai sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

"Trust me my friend, I will be very honest."

"Did you lie to me before?"

"Not intentionally. I thought this was what I wanted. Maybe I still do, but I realized how wrong I was about how easy choice it was. When I was looking into your eyes" He said and looked up deep into those brown orbs. "I found myself lying to you. I was not as sure as I claimed to be, and for that I apologies for how I was treating your affection."

Wyatt quickly took his hand. "I knew there was something." He said and smiled. "So you feel the same thing for me as you do for Ray?"

"No, I don´t. I love Ray. But… I feel something strange to you that I can´t place at the moment. And just that hesitation alone is enough that I need to be honest to my partner. It affects him too."

Wyatt nodded. "I guess I can´t argue with that. But I think it affects you more at the moment."

"The kiss has not left my mind even though I have tried to block it out." He confessed.

"I think about it always."

"I don´t know what to do about it Wyatt. I can´t really ignore these questions around the kiss and around you, but it´s not right at act around it. I have not come very far about all this, but I know that something is telling me to take a moment at think openly about everything, only to be fair. Please just give me a moment to think it through. "

"Of course."

A good hour passed by in silence, but Wyatt didn´t mind. He felt good about the discussion they had. Finally a little justice for all who doubted Kai´s feelings towards him. He felt like he had won a big battle.

He waited a moment more and then looked at Kai who looked back, with a nod.

"I'm just glad that you admit that you feel something for me." He hesitated for a moment. "Kai, a new kiss would make it so much easier for you. That's what I think."

"I thought about it too, you know. But I`ve made up my mind." A well known feeling about disappointment fell over Wyatt and his head dropped. Ray had won again.

"Wyatt. I admit that I have feelings for you. I really like you more than what I have admitted before. And I believe your feelings for me. Would it be other circumstances, then I would gladly ask you out. But I´m already in a good relationship. And if I left Ray, left him and gave a chance for us a try, then I would not make us happy because I would miss my relationship with my tiger. I cannot leave what I have, for something that I may get. I think I just end up hurting you more and that is the last thing I want to do. So what I´m going to do now is to accept my feelings for you but not act and keep what I have with Ray, because he really makes me happy."

Wyatt shook his head with a very sad smile. "And I´m suppose to let you go, right."

"I know it´s cruel to ask, but yes. I'm asking you to let me try and be happy as I am now."

After what felt like eternity, Wyatt looked up with tears in his eyes. "You know, for the first time, we have really had the chance to talk about this. I feel no pressure from Ray now, and for that… I let you go Kai. I love you too much not to." Without hesitation he moved forward and put their foreheads together. Kai met him with an honest smile, he trusted him completely.

"I really love you," the boy whispered.

"I know." Kai answered silently.

Nobody moved from their spot.

* * *

Ray walked down the hallway, back from the bathroom where he had dried his tears. The hospital felt quiet. Very quiet. He scanned at the clock and saw that the evening shift was going to start. So probably the staff was exchanging information about the patients. He felt his heartbeat pound in his chest when he saw Kai´s door suddenly open. Wyatt came out and stretched like he had been resting. He turned the other way and started to walk away, but not before he turned and gave Ray a smile…an honest smile was what it looked like. That was new… and scary.

He didn´t bother think about it any deeper so without anything else, he entered his boyfriend room who met him with a calm and happy expression.

"I was just thinking that it would be a pain to wait for you."

Ray stood there… looking at him like he was reading his movements and thoughts. Until he walked over and put his arms around his partners neck in a tights hug. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

Kai smiled again and took in the ravens scent as he returned the embrace. "I am." He pulled away first and guided his partners lips to his own in a deep touch. Ray swiftly sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed back until they both pulled apart.

"This can´t have been easy for you. The decision I mean." Ray said and looked at him again. His eyes were really starring.

"No it wasn´t. But I´m glad that it´s over. And I think I made the right one." He gently took Ray´s hands in his and whispered. "I love you so much, Kon. I won´t throw away what we have."

Ray listened to his words but said nothing. A question rose up in his mind. "Did you come to a conclusion about your feelings for me and your feelings for Wyatt?"

Kai nodded and took a deep breath. He wanted to be as honest he possible could.

"Yes I did. I like Wyatt on some level that could have been a relationship if it was given time, but I love you and I don´t want to leave you."

"It sounds like right, I was always wondering where the kid´s confident came from. You must have sent him signals without knowing you did."

"Maybe, I don´t know. Either way, I will continue forward. It´s history."

"I´m still not so sure about that."

"I am, I will stay with you without do anything about it anymore."

"What do you mean? Are you just going to leave these feelings for him behind?"

"That´s exactly what I'm going to do. I don´t need to know Ray, you are more important. Like I said; all I want is to move forward with you and never look back. This will be a new start for us."

Ray´s head fell forwards and his bangs covered his eyes. Kai frowned slightly at the gesture and put his hand under the raven´s chin to raise it but Ray pulled away from his touch. "Tiger, what´s wrong?"

Ray laughed but also sobbed. He was crying. "I always love it when you call me that." He said and whipped his tears as he looked up slowly.

"Well, good." Kai said and smiled gently. "I can do it more oft-"

"Kai there is no easy way to say this; I'm leaving."

The fast words hit him hard for some reason, but he didn´t know why.

"What do you mean? You mean back home?"

"To Tyson and Max, Yes." He said and held a steady eye contact. Kai thought he looked cold except from his slightly shaken form.

"Did something happen to the team?" he asked next suddenly quite worried. The strange feeling didn´t fade.

The raven shook his head and finally broke down. "They are fine," he said with broken voice.

"Did something else happen?"

Ray hesitated. It was now or never. "Yeah, something has happened in here." He said and put his hand on his chest.

The captain looked at the hand and then in his eyes, clearly not understanding.

"I'm leaving Kai. I'm leaving this place… And you."

The blow came like a bucket of cold water. Without knowing until it was too late he grabbed Ray´s arms who tried to leave the bed. He held the stare and searched for the sign of this sick joke his lover was playing. But found none. "You are serious."

Ray nodded. "You can´t leave these feelings for Wyatt behind, like they never happened."

"This is my choice." He said with an angry tone, but it didn´t help.

"Maybe but I'm not a part of it anymore. I'm going home, it´s about how I´m feeling."

"I don´t believe you! And you are crazy if you think I´m going to let you leave like this!"

"You don´t have a choice. I'm breaking up with you. "

"Ray… what are you-"

"You need time to heal!"

"No I don´t! I know where I stand."

"Right now you do, but for how long! No Kai. We have hit a dead end."

"What can I do to convince you that I´m over it!"

"You can´t, it´s over. I'm sorry."

"You are sorry, are you even hearing yourself. You are letting us go."

"Kai please don´t make this harder than it already is!"

"You are letting us go!"

Ray sobbed even harder. "YES! And I hate myself for it, but I need to. You are a phoenix and you need to spread your wings. You cannot do that with me right now."

"RAY! I LOVE YOU!"

"It´s not enough anymore Kai."

Kai pulled him into another kiss. A desperate one and he pushed them to the wall next to the door effectively pinning the raven there. Ray returned it with equal force while his tears fell from his closed eyes.

"Please don´t leave me." Kai sobbed and closed the space between them again. "I love you; I want to be with you…"he said between the kisses. "I love you so much, I know that…"

Ray pulled away at last and pushed the other off gently. His golden eyes were red and he bit his swollen lip before answering, "It´s too late. There is nothing for us left, but doubt."

"Don´t doubt me Ray. I`m done with all this questions and drama."

"You want to be. But you are not. I love you. And that´s why I'm letting you go."

"Please don´t! Don´t give up on us like this." He said with forced voice as Ray backed out from the room.

"I have to. Goodbye Kai."

Ray closed the door and the sound of Kai´s sobs could still be heard. He tried to hold back the remaining of his own as he made his way down the hallway and retrieved his bag that he had left by the reception. With unsteady steps he walked down the hall, towards the door and out of the hospital. His chest was hurting so much. When he was outside he let himself go again and he cried openly while clutching his heart. "Kai… I'm so sorry…"

_Leaving Kai was the hardest challenge I was faced with. My loss… My failure…Some part of me was hoping that he would fallow me like in a stupid romance movie. But he didn´t…_

_I didn´t meet him until six month later. _

**End of Chapter 19. **

**Last chapter will be out soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20, Last Chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything in Beyblade. ****(Maybe in next fic ^^)**

**Warning: Yaoi st****ory. **

**"Talk"**

**´Thoughts´ **

**For the last time in this; ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was a warm day, with the sun at its highest point on the blue sky. In this particular neighbourhood the sound of traffic was lacking. Only a couple of bypasses were seen from the yard of the Granger Family. Inside the wooden dojo was not the usual sound of martial arts it was quiet.

Suddenly a shadow was shown against the door to the residence. The shadow of a person with a stuffed boxing- sack over his shoulder.

* * *

Tyson was sitting by his little pond cleaning his Beyblade. He had done a good match against Max today. Dragoon was in good shape since he changed the attack-ring. Kenny had complained about it at first but he was stubborn when it concerned his Beyblade and bit-beast.

He was stubborn about most things.

"Tyson!"

"Out here Max." he called back without looking up from his task. The ship was shining in the sun now almost like Dragoon said thanks.

Max came running and grabbed the wooden door frame to stop his motion. "You never guess who´s back in town!" he said and stepped aside so their Captain could come out on the backyard.

Kai was wearing a pair of torn jeans, and a white T-shirt. Over it he had a black jacket and also black sneakers. His white scarf was always a trademark just like his war paint.

Tyson´s eyes widened and he quickly got up from his seat and ran forward. "Kai! You´re back! Come here buddy!" he said and held out his arms with his goofy grin. Kai just looked at him but settled with a smile. "Nice to see you Tyson. How have you been?"

"Not as good as I´m now! The team is gathered again!" he said, the rejected hug quickly forgotten.

"Are you going to stay here with us, Kai?" Max asked and yanked the boxing-sack with the Russians belongings from his shoulder. It was not a real question. More like a statement.

"I guess so Max. So, care to update me with your training. I need to know how much Tyson needs to step it up now after his vacation."

"Nice to see that you haven't changed Captain." The champion said with a glare. Max laughed it off and started to carry Kai´s bag inside. "Kenny has all the data for you. He´ll be over tomorrow."

"That´s fine. Where is Ray?"

He wasn´t surprised that both of them lost their smiles a little. He knew that if the raven has seen him come in, then he would most certainly keep out of his way. Just because they had breaking up, did not mean he didn´t know the tiger still. Ray hated confrontations.

Coming back home was really strange. It felt like a reword but at the same time not. During the six month he had solved his emotional problems but if it would give him a new chance with his ex boyfriend was still a question that waited to be answered. Wyatt had been there for him during his confusion and depression and he had found out that there was no future he wanted to investigate with his friend. He didn´t have the same feelings that he had with Ray. The raven's absence had made an impact on his heart and he had realized that he had been happy from the beginning. Many times had he wanted to call his team and solve it all with Ray, but he had made another discovery during his soul searching. Something that he needed to tell the Tiger in person. So he had returned to Japan to do just that. To begin with at least.

"Just tell me if he is ok." He said, knowing what a difficult situation his two teammates were in.

"Yeah, he is ok, Kai. Just… "Tyson started but turned to Max for help. The blond took over."These six or seven months have been tough on him. He hasn´t really talked about it but we have seen how sad he is sometimes."

"And you don´t have to worry about his training Kai." Tyson finished. "I think he has blocked out everything that happened between you two so he has been training like a madman. He has improved a great deal the last month, but it has not been healthy.

"I see. Where is he now?"

"Out training again." The champion grinned stupidly and put his hand behind his head. "He defeated Max and me two times each this morning and didn´t want to train with us anymore, so he walked away to train alone."

Kai smirked a little about that. It would have been great to see that. "So what are you waiting for? Start training, the team need to be stronger not just individuals." He said and took back his bag from Max and walked inside.

After putting out his pillow and cover beside Max, Ray and Tyson´s beds on the dojo floor he put on his shoes again and left the house to find his last teammate.

He walked around on the other side of the yard, trying to listen and pick up any sound of a Beyblade or from Drigger.

"Welcome back dude." Was heard behind him, making him turn around. Mr Granger came out with his arms full of fire wood. He looked as happy as always, even though a little tired.

Kai nodded back in greeting and stepped over to him.

"How have it been on that school of yours? Been teaching the little ones how to rock it out with a blade?" he asked as he put down the wooden parts near the house.

"Something like that. Have you seen Ray?"

"You are lucky. Just fallow that path into the forest a bit. Ray is so into his training that he helped me cut down branches for the fire tonight with his blade. That tiger certainly is on fire today."

"Thanks see you later."

He hadn´t walked far until he picked up sound of trees breaking.

The sweat ran down over Ray´s cheek as he leaped off the ground ran three steps up on a tree trunk and made a back vault at the same time as he send away Drigger with a growl.

The white tiger appeared with a roar and his grey blade cut through another three that Mr. Granger had pointed out as target. The wood went flying at every direction.

The blade landed on the other side and quickly recovered it´s balance, Ray continued to run through the trees and jump over every obstacle with ease. Hi concentrated on a new branch that was twice as thick as the others and the blade launched for it.

Ray growled like his tiger to get more power for the attack and the blade cut through the branch with a green light.

As soon as the blade landed and avoided the branch that fell to the ground it was knocked away by a blue blade. Ray´s eyes widened but quickly turned to slits and he lunged for it with Drigger. The blue blade burst up in flames and a very familiar Dranzer revealed itself with a high pitch shriek.

"Drigger attack!" he yelled and the tiger came out a second time. Both bit-beast knew what to do and lunged for each other head on. With a bang was both thrown back by the force and they regrouped. Nobody wasted any time to attack again, but Ray made a swift movement to the side and changed angle.

"Now Drigger, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"

Sparkles came from the collision of the blades and they were thrown back again and into a tree each. They cut trough like it was a knife through butter and the owners catched them swiftly in their hands.

They stood there watching each other in silence until it was broken by the two trees that collapsed by the strong force. The dust cloud slowly disappeared making them see each other again.

"You have gotten stronger." Was Kai´s first comment as he glanced down on his blade. It had good scratches on it."

"Not much left, before I´m good enough to take you on for real." The raven said in a serious tone, making the Russian to smile. "Think so?"

Ray didn´t answer, just put his blade back in his pocket and looked around.

"I know Tyson liked when you taught him to train like this in Russia."

"It is a good way if you have many things on your mind that needs to come out." He agreed and stepped a little closer so they were not in yelling distance.

He had hoped it would not be too awkward between them, and as Mr. Granger had said, he was lucky. Ray seemed quite calm to see him. That was a good sign.

"And knowing you, that´s exactly what you were trying to do." He said after a while.

Ray dried his face from sweat with his arm before looking up. "It´s been half a year Kai. Still think you know me that well."

"Maybe some things have changed but I still see that the same person I was in love with."

"You say you knew me then, and yet you didn´t expect me to leave you like that." He said in broke the eye contact.

"Yes, I didn´t expect that. It was the cruelest thing you could do to me."

The raven frowned and lowered his head more. If he had own a pair of cat ears, then they would be standing back right now. "If you really knew me Kai, then you would know why I left." He murmured and was turning to leave.

"I just told you what I felt then. But I can also tell you now that I understand why you left." The Russian said and stepped even closer, ready if Ray was going to run.

Ray looked at him over his shoulder sceptically. "You can?"

"Yeah, I can. You took a chance. Hoping and trusting me that I would find strength in us like you had your entire visit. You knew that I had to face these feeling for Wyatt to truly be sure that it was with you I belonged. Even if I didn´t want to, I had to. And it was going to be impossible with you around."

He didn´t dare to go any closer but he held out his hands. "You trusted me Ray. And it worked. I have come back to you if you still want me. And for the record, Yes, I still think I know you;

The most important thing in your life is Drigger and the traditions of your clan. Your favourite food is rise and you love long nights watching movies with Tyson and Max because you didn´t have movies when you were a child. I know that you like to try on my scarf when you think I´m not looking. And I know you don´t like to swim and hate when I compare you to cats even though I make my point because you don´t like water except from showers."

He took a little pause until he saw Ray get a vulnerable expression by his words and he continued.

"I know you are afraid of the wind, because it reminds you of you battle with Bryan in Russia. Even though you know it´s not dangerous you always jump slightly or show other signs of distress if a strong wind hits you, almost like you expect it to rip you to pieces….And I know you love me because every time I´m trying to leave the bed in the morning you pulls me closer to keep warm and you stay close to me even if you not even awake. You always whisper my name."

After he finished, there was only silence between them. Kai waited and waited, trying to hold back the will to take the raven in his arms and beg for another chance. But his pride didn´t let him. He had just spoken from the heart; it was more than he ever thought he would be able to do in the Abby. Feeling very depressed he admitted defeat to himself and turned to leave the other alone. Maybe he would get another chance to show Ray that he was back for real. They were going to be on the same team again after all. He felt a cold shiver in his back when the soft voice behind him said;

"I know you too; you have always claimed to hate Tyson but deep inside you consider him as a brother and you favourite food is pirogue. You are very proud to be Russian despite your dark past. Everyone one who likes you, claims that you don´t show feeling very good because you can´t. I know you also choose not to, because that´s part of who you are. You simply don´t like being nice sometimes.

I know you don´t always like movies because you get annoyed by the actors so you enjoy Max comics better when he and Tyson are not around. And I know that you love me, because you told me that every day and I knew if you would come back to me and say that it was me you wanted, I would ask you _Why do you think I left?_ And I knew that you would have the right answer. I have never been this happy on being right, Kai. I can honestly say that I know you."

And then it came. His honest smile showing his white fangs. And it was all clear to move forward for Kai and hug him tightly. He took in the scent of his partner and didn´t want to let go. "Let´s start over." He whispered making Ray to agree. Feeling happier than in a long time he pulled back and leaned in to have a much missed kiss. He was therefore surprised when his lips met two fingers. Ray snickered at his shocked expression.

"If we are going to start over, then we should do it the right way. You are taking me out tonight, and you pay for the food." Kai´s mouth fell open when the tiger left his arms and backed away.

"And I don´t kiss on the first date." He said with a wink and started to walk back towards the house.

"Are you kidding me! We have been together for two years!" he yelled after him.

"I´ll be ready to leave at 8." Ray laughed and felt very victorious. That, until Kai tackled him from behind, making him yell out in surprise as they hit the ground.

"You little teaser. I know what you trying to do, you are short in money again aren´t ya!" Kai accused and managed to turn Ray around on his back before he sat down on his waist. Ray looked at him with big eyes, confirming that thought. "Ha! I knew it; I saw that new restaurant when I arrived in town. You want to eat there and make me pay! Not fair so don´t try and play shy with me, I´ve seen more of you than you have so cut the bull and kiss me."

Ray could only laugh as Kai pulled him up and covered his lips with his. It was such a familiar touch that made his whole body burn as Kai deepened the kiss and forced his tongue in to meet his. His moan made Kai smile as well when they pulled apart. With a sigh he called out Kai´s name and leaned back on the ground as his partner attacked his neck with hungry kisses. Ray leaned his head back to give Kai more access and at the same time pull his legs up over the backside of the Russian's thigh, trying to get so close contact as possible.

When Kai felt the other´s hand going under his shirt he reluctant pulled away with a laugh. "Ray, let´s not start something here…it´s not the place." Ray nodded with understanding and reached up for another deep kiss before he got up from the ground.

Looking at each other Kai held out his hand who Ray gladly takes, this time, they would make it without doubt. They left the damage area of broken wood behind, like symbol that all bad feelings between them were gone.

"So how come you lost all you money?" Kai asked as they fallowed the small path back to the house.

"I learned the hard way yesterday that Tyson is really good in poker."

"You know that he uses a mirror, don´t you?"

"What!" the raven shouted and glared at the house. "TYSON!"

* * *

(A week later)

Wyatt was standing by his window with a letter in hand.

_Dear Wyatt,_

_Things went as well as I hoped. Thank you for letting me discover this happiness again. You are my best friend. _

_I see you soon. Ray sends his regards. Honest. _

_Your friend always. _

_Kai__. _

Wyatt smiled and put down the letter on his desk while he looked out the window. "Good luck Kai." He murmured to himself.

**End of chapter 20 and the last chapter. ****I´m very happy with this ending, even though it was not what I had in mind a while back. I had a sadder ending created but some people made me change my mind in the last second; **

**Like ****Evil Kitty Dictator**** told me in a review back that if I put Kai together with Wyatt she would end herself. So of course Kai was put back together with Ray! ^^ **

**And a person named ****Bonnie-San**** told me that (she?) would have a fit if I not redeemed it in the last chapter, and I hope I did. ^^ **

**I would love to say ****thank you to all the readers that have supported me in this fic. It started with a scene that came to my mind with Ray climbing into Kai´s window in his school and I created a fic around it. I will, when time is given put up a picture I made to that scene in my deviantart- page. **

**Special thanks to a couple of people who gave me idea´s and support after I wanted to quit after chapter 3. **

**SouthernDragon**,**Thegoldenlock****, ****Evil Kitty Dictator****, and ****Chaseha-Wing****. **

**The next fic I will put up on Fanfiction, is very close to my heart. It is a much ****darker Beyblade fic that has been my favourite for a long time and it will be very exciting to post it. It´s a Kai/Ray fic with the side paring Tala/Bryan in a non Beyblade world. It is a very dark theme on it; I will put a bunch of warnings on it. So for you who want to fallow me in it can have a look out for my fic "Dark League." And I will see you there! ^^ Take care, everyone Cya!**

**Sparkleshadowcat. **


End file.
